Tu guardian
by j.sakuraplatina
Summary: El es su guardian, su mision es protegerla. Ella tiene un poder oculto y no lo sabe usar. Los dos se enamoraron pero... ¿que pasara con ellos si su amor esta prohibido? S&S Chap 14 UP! Mentiras pagadas con lagrimas... verdades que salen a la luz
1. Prologo

**Hola! aqui ando de nuevo con una nueva historia jejejeje, pero no se piensen que por estar con esta voy a abandonar la otra ehh, bueno, espero que les guste, se me ocurrio viendo una pelicula media extraña jejeje.**

**Aclaro que los personajes son de CLAMP, exepto algunos como Hannagata jejejeje  
Bueno espero que les guste el Prologo de este fic. **

* * *

Tu guardian

Prologo

_Mi deber era protegerla, y falle… falle…_

Decía un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar sentado de rodillas en el piso enfrente de lo que parecía ser un templo.  
Frente a el una joven de cabellos castaños y pelo corto estaba tirada en el piso inconciente mientras un hombre de pelo rojo furioso vestido con una ropa extraña que parecía una túnica negra se acercaba a ella.

_- No te la lleves, por favor._

_- Ya es tarde Shaoran._

De repente el cuerpo de la joven se levanta en el aire y desaparece junto al hombre de pelos rojizos como el fuego y junto a el una mujer de pelo negro y lacio largo hasta el suelo.

¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

OoOoOoOoOoO

¡AAAAAAH!

Un joven de 16 años despertaba después de un agitado sueño. Había saltado de la cama y su frente estaba completamente transpirada.  
"_¿Que fue ese sueño¿Quien es Sakura?" _Pensaba el joven que recién se despertaba completamente agitado.

Agarro su reloj y se dio cuenta que llegaba tarde a una importantísima reunión que a la que tenia que asistir obligatoriamente.

Así que se levanto, abrió su placard y saco el traje mas elegante que tenia, se ducho, se puso el traje, se peino y salio en su BMW para su reunión.

Cuando llego al lugar estaba lleno de hombres de mas o menos la misma edad que el vestidos de traje.

- Hola Shaoran¿tarde como siempre no? (pregunto uno de los hombres)

- Cállate Hannagata¿todavía no llego la histérica de Mitzuki?

- Para tu suerte no. (Contesto Hannagata)

- Hola chicos. (Dijo un chico de pelo azul oscuro y ojos zafiro)

- Hola Eriol. (Contestaron a unísono)

Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de hablar de su día ni de nada porque enseguida entro una mujer de porte elegante y pelo rojizo, mejor dicho anaranjado que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

- Buenos días caballeros (Dijo la mujer una vez que subió al estrado y agarro el micrófono)

- Huy… llego la histérica (le susurro Shaoran a Eriol)

- Si Li, la histérica, ahora si me disculpas voy a seguir mí discurso y espero no tener que escuchar más sus palabras. (Contesto Mitzuki)

Shaoran intento esconderse entre todos los presentes de la vergüenza que sentía al darse cuenta de que su "jefa" lo había escuchado.

- Bueno, ahora, sin hacer caso a la interrupción del señor Li, hoy los he reunido aquí con el único propósito de elegir a uno de ustedes para cuidar a una nueva fuente de energía mágica que hemos encontrado. Como todos saben, la vez anterior fue un ave quien tenia ese poder y le costo mucho al agente anterior encontrarlo y cuidarlo, pero por suerte ahora esta bajo su poder e inclusive lo amaestro, por lo tanto nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia. (Decía Mitzuki)

- Que suerte que tubo Yamatho (murmuro Eriol)

- No se crea señor Hiraguizawa (Dijo otra vez escuchando Mitzuki) eso le trajo muchos problemas a su amigo, la paloma se le escapaba constantemente y su paradero nunca era preciso porque la paloma puede volar por si usted no lo sabia (Dijo provocando el sonrojo de Eriol) Ahora, la cuestión es que hemos encontrado otra fuente de magia, saben que encontramos una cada año y esta vez es una niña, va, no tan niña, es una joven de 16 años que estudia en la preparatoria, estimo que para hombres de su capacidad no será complicado cuidar de una joven así, al menos será mas simple que la paloma. La chica vive al norte de Japón, en una ciudad llamada Tomoeda y va a la secundaria única de Tomoeda, donde también asiste su hermano. Hemos visto que su fuerza mágica crece notablemente a partir de que los días avanzan y eso puede hacer que el enemigo se de cuenta de su existencia, así que ahora estoy esperando la carta del juzgado internacional de magia para ver quien será el seleccionado para la misión.

En eso entra un hombre alto de cabello blanco con un sobre en la mano.

- Muy bien (continuó Mitzuki) el elegido por el juzgado es… Li Shaoran.

- Maldición… (murmuro el joven)

Shaoran se abrió paso entre la multitud de jóvenes y subió donde se encontraba Mitzuki.

- Muy bien Li, acá tienes el sobre con los datos completos de tu objetivo, es decir, la chica. Y no te olvides Li, no puedes tener una relación mas haya de guardián y objetivo, ya mismo voy a mandar tu ingreso a la secundaria Tomoeda. Buena suerte. (Dijo Mitzuki entregándole un sobre rojo) _"A ver que haces ahora Shaoran, no vas a poder evitar tu destino". _(Pensó para sus adentros Kaho Mitzuki) Muy bien, la reunión ha concluido.

Shaoran se despidió de sus amigos, el no quería ir a ese lugar, menos a conocer a una niña estupida de la cual tenia que cuidar… _¿Por qué demonios no me toco a mi la paloma? _Pensaba para sus adentros el joven.

Cuando llego a su hogar inmediatamente agarro toda su ropa y la metió en unas valijas, agarro sus llaves del auto, a su gato Spinelsun que lo metió en el transportador para gatos y subió a su auto.

Mientras iba manejando, Shaoran pensaba en su vida, en como había pasado su vida…

Shaoran era un chico de 16 años, de cuerpo atlético y ojos ámbar encandilan tes. EL nació en China y sus padres Vivian allí.  
A los 12 años se cruzo con una mujer llamada Kaho Mitzuki que le dijo que poseía magia y debía unirse a un grupo de guardianes que se encargaba de buscar fuentes de magia para conservarlas y resguardarlas de un grupo de personas que se hacían llamar Cazadores Negros cuyo fin era encontrar todas las fuentes de energía para llegar al punto máximo de poder. En total eran 20 fuentes de energía que no debían salir a la luz y ese era el objetivo de todo guardián. Últimamente las búsquedas estaban dando resultado ya que encontraban una fuente por año, ya iban encontrando 16 y el enemigo tenía en su poder 2, por lo tanto, todo marchaba bastante bien.  
El fin de su misión llega cuando por fin encuentren a la fuente de energía que pudiera controlar todos los elementos de la naturaleza, entre los guardianes era llamada energía de plata. Cuando la encontraran debían protegerla con su vida y llevarla hacia Kaho Mitzuki. Después de ahí, ya no sabia que pasaría con lo que sea que contuviera ese poder.

Shaoran iba pensando en todo eso hasta que se dio cuenta que había llegado a Tomoeda.

- Exactamente 4 horas y media de viaje (Dijo Shaoran).

Estaciono su auto BMW y bajo a tomar un café un una cafetería que aparentaba estar vacía.

Shaoran se sentó y una mujer de pelo negro corto por los hombros con un uniforme del lugar lo atendió.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece señor?

- Un cortado por favor, con un tostado. (contesto Shaoran)

- Enseguida se lo traigo.

Shaoran saco el sobre que Mitzuki le había dado cuando de repente entro un grupo de chicas de secundario hablando como cotorras.

- ¿Y Saku, como van las cosas con Sakarichi? (Pregunto una chica con dos coletas en la cabeza)

- Chiharu, ya te dije que no me agrada ni un poco ese Sakarichi, es mas, no lo soporto (Contesto una joven de ojos esmeraldas)

- Hay Saku, si es tan lindo. (Dijo otra chica con pelo bien corto)

- Basta Naoko, ya dije que no me cae ni siquiera bien (Dijo enojada la chica)

- Parece que no hay nadie que atienda aquí, así que voy a pedir en la barra (Dijo una amatista)

- No Tomoyo, deja que voy yo (Contesto la de ojos Esmeraldas)

Sakura fue hacia la barra y toco la campana para que la atiendan. En ese mismo momento, Shaoran se levantaba para quejarse por la tardanza de su café. Cuando Shaoran se acerco a la barra sin querer piso a la joven que hacía un rato ya que estaba.

- Hay, fíjate por donde caminas. (Dijo la adolorida niña)

- Bueno, no te vi. (Dijo el joven Shaoran)

- Por lo menos discúlpate ¿no? (Dijo Sakura)

- Y tu deberías fijarte donde pones tus malditos pies.

La mesera salió de la cocina con el café de Shaoran y sus tostados. El fue a su mesa sin hacer caso a la joven de ojos verdes que lo miraba con odio.

Tomo su café mientras leía lo que la ficha dentro del sobre contenía.

_Misión 16 designada al guardián nro 1187.  
__Portador de magia: Sakura Kinomoto  
__Edad: 16 años  
__Lugar donde habita: Japón, Tomoeda, calle 174  
__Especie: Humana/adolescente.  
__Vive con: Padre (Fijikata), hermano (Touya) y gato (kero)  
__Tipo de magia: Desconocida  
__Mira Shaoran, mas te vale que hagas bien tu misión o pobre de ti, y esta ficha la cuidas porque le costo meses al juzgado poder hacerla._

Esa última frase sin duda alguna fue hecha por Kaho Mitzuki.

Shaoran se levanto de su mesa y subió a su auto en dirección hacia la casa de esa Sakura Kinomoto, no sabia porque, pero tenia el presentimiento que no se iba a llevar bien con ella.  
Cuando llego a la casa toco el timbre y un hombre amable abrió la puerta.

- Tú debes ser Shaoran. ¿Cierto?

- Si señor Kinomoto.

- Kaho me aviso de tu situación, ven entra.

Shaoran entro a la casa. Era una casa muy bonita, bastante amplia y con un gran living. El señor Kinomoto le enseño lo que vendría a ser su habitación, luego le empezó a decir donde estaba cada cosa y cuando termino, Shaoran se puso a inspeccionar su habitación.  
Era bonita, amplia con una cama de dos plazas que tenia un cubrecama verde ingles que hacia juego con la funda de las almohadas y las sabanas. Tenía un ventanal bastante grande y las cortinas eran de un verde un poco mas claro atadas con prolijidad en los costados del ventanal que daban a un pequeño balcón. El piso era de madera impecablemente encerada y plastificada. Tenía un enorme ropero y un mueble bastante grande donde estaba la tele. También un escritorio ideal para poner su notebook.

Cuando termino de alistar todo bajo a avisar al señor Kinomoto que no iba a comer con ellos esa noche, que tenia que preparar unos asuntos pendientes.  
Y así fue como volvió a su habitación y se encerró ahí con Spinelsun.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto muy temprano para ir a la nueva escuela, asi que cuando salio solo estaba Fujikata cocinando el desayuno.

- ¿No te quedas a desayunar? (pregunto)

- No señor Kinomoto, muchas gracias, pero no quiero llegar tarde (Contesto cordialmente Shaoran)

- No llegaras tarde, mi hija todavía no se ha levantado. Pero me alegro que seas mas responsable que ella, así por lo menos se que esta en buenas manos. ¿Todavía no se conocen no?

- No señor, no nos conocemos. Me voy espero que pase un buen día.

- Igualmente Shaoran.

Shaoran fue hasta el colegio donde tuvo que hablar con la directora…

Mientras tanto…

- ¡Haaaaaaaay se me hace tarde!

- Vamos hija, apúrate, tendrías que haber salido hace media hora.

- Si, Si chau, chau.

La niña llego al colegio y se encontró con sus amigas de siempre: Tomoyo, Meiling, Naoko, Chiharu y Rika.

Cuando llego el profesor todos tomaron asiento.

- Muy bien chicos, hoy quiero que le den la bienvenida a un nuevo compañero que se integrara hoy a nuestro curso. Por favor, pasa. Su nombre es Li Shaoran.

En eso entra el joven de pelos alborotados y castaños, ojos como la misma miel y cuerpo fuerte. Sakura no le prestaba atención, estaba dibujando en un papel.

- Muy bien, parece que hay un lugar atrás de Kinomoto, asi que te sentaras detrás de ella. KINOMOTO, levanta la mano por favor (Dijo el profesor gritando que saco a Sakura de sus dibujo y levanto la mano)

Sakura no lo reconoció de lejos, pero cuando el joven se puso al lado de ella y la vio los dos se reconocieron.

- ¿VOS? (gritaron a unísono)

* * *

**Hola! espero que les haya gustado el Prologo de esta historia jejejejeje  
Y tambien espero que dejen muchos reviews para ver si esta historia sigue o simplemente la desecho, ustedes eligen jejejejeje.**

**Bueno, ahora los adelantos del proximo capitulo:  
Sakura y Shaoran no se llevan bien, pero el se da cuenta de que ella es alguien especial. La magia de Sakura empieza a notarse y aparecen unos seres extraños en la esquina de la casa de Sakura.´  
Sakura se entera de toda la verdad. **

**Bueno, nada mas porque ya les estoy contando el capitulo ... -.-**

**bueno, solo eso jejeje**

**chau! hasta el proximo capitulo y dejen reviews!**


	2. Ch 1: Conociendote

**Hola! muchisimas gracias a los que dejaron sus espectaculares, hermosos y divinos reviews jejejeje, bueno aqui ando subiendo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes de este fic como todos saben no son mios, sino de CLAMP a exepcion de algunos como Hanagatta, etc... y este fic es SIN FINES DE LUCRO, es solo para que ustedes se diviertan. **

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capitulo... que es el primero del fic (el anterior es el prologo)**

* * *

Sakura no lo reconoció de lejos, pero cuando el joven se puso al lado de ella y la vio los dos se reconocieron.

- ¿VOS? (Gritaron a unísono)

Ambos se miraron y echaron rayos por los ojos, pero Shaoran sabia que no podía llevarse mal con ella porque debía pasar un tiempo bastante largo con ella.

La hora del receso llego y todas las chicas del salón se tiraron sobre Shaoran, pero el no le dirigía la palabra a ninguna.

Cuando terminaron las clases Sakura se dirigía con sus amigas que tomaban el mismo camino hasta llegar al parque pingüino donde se dividían todas.

- Hay chicas¿vieron lo bueno que esta el chico nuevo? (Dijo Naoko)

- Si, esta re fuerte¿tu que piensas Sakura? (Contesto Chiharu)

- Nada, solo que no me cae bien y que se puede ir bien al infierno, además ¿Por qué siempre que aparece un chico me lo quieren encajar a mi? (Pregunto La castaña)

- Simplemente porque los chicos te tienen catalogada como la mas linda del colegio Saku y eso quiere decir que cualquier organismo masculino que entre a nuestro colegio te mirara a ti. Solo es cuestión de que elijas (Dijo Rika)

- Bueno chicas, aquí nos separamos. Hasta mañana (Dijo Sakura)

Chiharu y Naoko fueron juntas ya que vivían para el mismo lado, Tomoyo y Rika también fueron juntas para el otro lado y Sakura siguió caminando al frente.

Sakura iba por una calle llena de árboles de cerezo cuando se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía.

- ¿Por qué demonios me seguís? (Pregunto de mal humor Sakura)

- No te sigo, vivo para el mismo lado. (Contesto Shaoran)

Sakura siguió caminando hasta llegar a su casa. Cuando se detuvo y abrió la entrada hacia el jardín se dio cuenta de que el ambarino estaba entrando también.

¿Que haces intentando entrar en mi casa? (pregunto Sakura irritada)

- Yo vivo aquí (Contesto el)

- ¡Papá! (grito la joven haciendo que Fujikata saliera corriendo de la casa)

- ¿Que pasa hija?

- ¡Este chico no me deja en paz y encima dice que vive aquí!

- Es que el vive aquí, es un huésped que tendremos durante un tiempo (Contesto Fujikata)

- ¿QUE!

Sakura confundida entro en su habitación y se encerró. ¿Cómo podía ser? Ella estaba viviendo bajo el mismo techo que un hombre al que prácticamente no conocía y encima se llevaba mal. En eso alguien golpea la puerta.

- Buenos días señorita Kinomoto (Dijo Shaoran)

- ¿Qué quieres? (Dijo de mala gana Sakura)

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¿Ya estas adentro no? (Dijo la antipática castaña)

- Mire señorita Kinomoto, yo se que tuvimos un mal comienzo y mire, no es de mi agrado tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo que usted, pero no me queda otra. Mi ciudad natal es la ciudad de Tokio a 4 horas y media de aquí, y solo vengo a cumplir una misión. (Dijo serio el castaño)

- ¿Qué misión? (pregunto Sakura)

Shaoran le contó todo sobre la misión, la organización de guardianes, Kaho Mitzuki, y la magia que Sakura tenia en su interior.

- Bueno, supongo que después de esto podemos empezar a llevarnos algo mejor ¿no? (Dijo la ojiverde)

- Y si, no nos va a quedar de otra, tenemos que convivir durante un largo periodo.

Con esas palabras Shaoran se disponía a salir de la habitación pero la mano de Sakura se lo impidió.

- Sabes una cosa Li, después de todo me gusta tenerlo aquí, tengo la impresión de que terminaremos siendo buenos amigos.

La confesión de Sakura asombro a Shaoran quien abrió los ojos inmensamente viendo a los ojos verdes y hermosos de la joven castaña.

- Muchas gracias Kinomoto. (Contesto Shaoran viéndola de arriba abajo)

Shaoran salio de la habitación de Sakura y se encerró en su cuarto. Realmente esa chica era un enigma para el joven, hasta había veces que la miraba y notaba el bien formado cuerpo que tenia… esos ojos esmeraldas. _"Pero en que demonios piensas Shaoran, ella no es mas que algo que debes cuidar, no es linda, ni tiene cuerpo bien formado, no ojitos verdes."_

Esa noche Shaoran no durmió tranquilo, tuvo un sueño bastante feo y raro

El estaba delante de su cuerpo tendido y rígido.

_Mi deber era protegerla, y falle… falle…_

Decía un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar sentado de rodillas en el piso enfrente de lo que parecía ser un templo.

Frente a el una joven de cabellos castaños y pelo corto estaba tirada en el piso inconciente mientras un hombre de pelo rojo furioso vestido con una ropa extraña que parecía una túnica negra se acercaba a ella.

_- No te la lleves, por favor._

_- Ya es tarde Shaoran._

De repente el cuerpo de la joven se levanta en el aire y desaparece junto al hombre de pelos rojizos como el fuego y junto a el una mujer de pelo negro y lacio largo hasta el suelo.

-¡_Sakura!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shaoran despertó de golpe, era el mismo sueño que había tenido antes de ser designado para cuidar a Sakura, pero del sueño anterior se había olvidado, además no había gritado su nombre, ahora si lo había gritado.

"_Entonces, ese sueño esta relacionado con Sakura y la niña que estaba en el era la misma Sakura."_ Pensó el pequeño lobo.

Mientras Shaoran pensaba acostado en la cama escucho sonar el despertador de la pieza contigua.

- Demonios, voy a llegar tarde. (Murmuro para si)

Shaoran se levanto y se metió en la ducha, se cambio y bajo al comedor donde estaba solamente Fujikata Kinomoto.

- Buenos días Shaoran. (Dijo amablemente)

- Buenos días señor Fujikata (Dijo respondiendo el saludo)

- Por favor¿Puede ir a despertar a Sakura? Porque sola no se va a despertar y tengo los pan queques en la sartén.

- Claro.

Shaoran subió las escaleras y se encontró a Sakura durmiendo placidamente, cuando intento despertarla esta no respondía, así que el joven lobo le toco la frente.

- Demonios, esta ardiendo en fiebre. (Dijo apretando los dientes Shaoran)

- ¿Que ocurre con Sakura Shaoran? (Pregunto Fujikata desde abajo al ver que no bajaban)

- Señor Fujikata, me parece conveniente que Sakura no valla a clases porque esta ardiendo en fiebre. (Dijo Shaoran)

- Pobre Sakura, en el baño de ella tienes el termómetro y algunas cosas que te pueden ayudar. Por favor Shaoran tomate el día y cuida a mi hija, yo tengo algo impostergable para hacer hoy y Touya no viene hasta las diez (Dijo Fujikata)

- No se preocupe señor Fujikata, cuidare a la señorita Sakura como si fuera lo mas importante para mi.

Un rato después la fiebre de Sakura había disminuido, Shaoran estaba mirando la televisión en su cuarto, el padre de Sakura ya de había ido cuando de repente Shaoran comenzó a sentir una magia muy poderosa.

- Demonios, es la magia de Sakura, debe estar intentando protegerla.

Se acerco a la niña a la que le volvió a subir la fiebre. Tomo el termómetro para ver su temperatura.

- ¡No puede ser! 42 grados. Ningún humano normal sobrevive a eso.

Shaoran corrió a buscar pañuelos mojados para ponérselos en todo el cuerpo, la magia de Sakura aumentaba notablemente, si esto seguía así se iba a ir de sus manos y la magia seria localizada enseguida por los enemigos.

En eso suena el teléfono de Shaoran.

- Hola (Dijo el ambarino)

_- Xiao Lang Li, me tome el trabajo de llamarlo urgente, la magia de esa chica esta en un notable crecimiento, bájala ya o el enemigo la notara. _(Decía una voz femenina por el teléfono)

- Pero para poder bajarla necesito… no encuentro la forma (Dijo Shaoran)

_- Usa magia si es necesario Shaoran. _

Corto el teléfono. Kaho Mitzuki le dio el permiso para usar magia, por lo tanto debía ser extremadamente grave el asunto.

Shaoran coloco su mano en la frente de ella, se arrodillo y empezó a recitar un conjuro. Una luz blanca ilumino a Sakura y la fiebre fue disminuyendo de a poco.

El poder mágico de Sakura ya no se notaba y lentamente abrió los ojos.

- Shaoran… me salvaste (Dijo la ojiverde dándole la mejor de sus sonrisas)

- Es mi deber después de todo¿no? (Dijo sin devolverle la sonrisa)

- Shaoran¿porque eres tan serio? Yo se que en el fondo te caigo bien porque usaste una magia blanca muy poderosa.

- ¿Qué sabes tu de magia blanca? (Pregunto intentando no parecer sorprendido)

- No mucho, pero se reconocerla, mi madre la usaba con migo cuando estaba enferma. (Dijo con un tono melancólico Sakura)

- ¿La extrañas mucho? (Pregunto Shaoran sin comprender porque pregunto eso y con un tono tan cariñoso)

- Si, así como tu extrañas a tu familia Shaoran.

Shaoran se quedo en silencio, esa chica era especial, podía leerle los pensamientos solo con mirarlo, era muy tierna y a la vez fuerte, necesitaba sin duda protegerla.

"_Pero en que demonios piensas Shaoran, ella es solo tu objetivo, mas bien que debes protegerla porque eres su guardián, pero nada mas. Además en el protocolo de la asociación secreta de guardianes mágicos no estaba permitido tener mas que una relación de objetivo-guardián"_

- Shaoran¿en que piensas?

- ¿Eh? No, en nada, en mi familia en Hong Kong (Mintió este ruborizándose)

Ambos seguían hablando sin saber que en la esquina un hombre de pelos rojos como el fuego, uno de pelo azul como el zafiro y una mujer de pelo rosa chillón estaban misteriosamente en la esquina.

- Maldición, la energía desapareció (Maldijo el de pelo rojo)

- Si, pero al menos sabemos que esta por aquí, seguro que uno de esos malditos guardianes se nos adelanto y pudo bajar el nivel de su magia. (Dijo El de pelo azul)

- Chicos, mejor volvamos porque nos pueden ver. (Dijo la de pelo rosa)

Dicho esto los tres se esfumaron así como así dejando nada más que polvo.

Sakura jugaba en la cama con si gatito Kero y Shaoran la miraba con cara enternecida.

- Sakura ¿te gustan los gatos? (pregunto este, aunque la pregunta esa mas que obvia)

- Si, mucho¿y a ti?

- No mucho, pero una vez encontré a un pequeño gato tirado en la calle muerto de frío y hambre, así que lo recogí y ha sido mi fiel acompañante desde entonteces.

- ¿Y donde esta ahora? (Pregunto la joven)

- En mi habitación. ¿Quieres que lo traiga?

- Claro (Dijo sonriendo la pequeña)

Shaoran fue a su habitación, recogió a Spinelsun y lo llevo a la habitación de Sakura.

- Aquí esta, Sakura, te presento a Spinelsun, pero le digo más Spinel.

- ¡Que lindo! (Exclamo la chica)

Pasaron toda la tarde hablando de gatos y de cómo cuidarlos, de su alimentación y de cómo era la forma correcta de bañarlos para que no se asustaran.

- Bueno Sakura, es momento de que cenemos.

- ¿Y mi padre y mi hermano?

- Tu padre no vuelve hasta bien tarde y tu hermano vuelve recién a las diez.

- Ahhh, en ese caso deja que cocine yo ¿dale? (Pregunto la joven)

- De ningún modo señorita, usted esta enferma debe permanecer en su cama (Dijo Shaoran riéndose)

- Puede ser, pero ya me siento mejor y usted es un huésped, por lo tanto me veré obligada a cocinar yo)

Sakura se paro de la cama y sin querer tropezó, pero antes de caer al piso Shaoran la atajo por la cintura.

- ¿Estas bien Sakura? (Dijo el muy colorado al notar como la agarraba a la joven, pero no quería soltarla, definitivamente quería quedarse así)

- Si Shaoran, muchas gracias. (Dijo volteándose para ver directamente a los ojos del seductor ambarino)

Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, ella podía notar la respiración de el y el la de ella.

- Bueno señorita Sakura, creo que de verdad debe cocinar usted¿no cree? (Dijo Shaoran separándose de ella y completamente rojo)

- Bueno, al fin lo comprendió.

Sakura bajo con Shaoran atrás. Ella fue a la cocina y saco unos fideos para hacer espaguetis.

- Shaoran¿te gustan los espaguetis?

- Por supuesto.

Shaoran esperaba en el living, el estaba muy confundido.

"_No puede ser, esta pequeña me ablanda, consigue todo con migo¿como puede ser? No, definitivamente no, no podía, estaba prohibida para el, el solo era su guardián y ella su objetivo, no podía ser."_

- Shaoran esta la cena.

Shaoran se sento a comer los espaguetis de Sakura. Realmente era una excelente cocinera.

Sakura, definitivamente eres espectacular cocinando, te salieron fabulosos los espaguetis.

- Muchas gracias Shaoran (Dijo esta sonrojada)

La cena paso muy tranquila, hablaron de todo, de la familia de Sakura, de la familia de Shaoran, de Hong Kong, de la insoportable Kaho Mitzuki y hasta de las jovencitas tontas que habían hecho un club de fans de Shaoran en el colegio.

- Bueno Sakura, tu no te quedas atrás, no te pienses que no note que eres una de las chicas mas deseadas de todo el colegio y una de las mas populares además de que lideras el grupo de las porristas.

- JAJAJAJA, veo que eres observador Li, la semana que viene se van a poner los talonarios para que los que estén dispuestos a unirse al equipo de fútbol del colegio lo hagan. ¿Sabes jugar al fútbol?

- No muy bien, soy un poco desastroso (Dijo Shaoran)

Cuando vieron que se hacia tarde los dos se dispusieron a dormir, cada uno en sus respectivos cuartos.

Sakura despertó debido a unos truenos que resonaban afuera, se había largado una tormenta. Aunque tenia 16 años de edad, Sakura temía a las tormentas, así que fue a la habitación de su padre, entro y vio que todavía no había llegado. Fue a la habitación de su hermano y tampoco había llegado.

Ella no se animaba a interrumpir a Shaoran, así que se quedo en el pasillo pensando.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Shaoran, el joven ambarino no podía dormir, y no era porque temiera a las tormentas, sino porque no podía conciliar el sueño.

- Menos mal que mañana es Sábado y no debo despertarme temprano. (Dijo Shaoran estirándose en la cama)

En eso se escucha un trueno que estremeció al mismísimo Shaoran y una joven castaña entro como un relámpago a la habitación del joven y se metió temblando dentro de las sabanas tapándose de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Señorita Kinomoto? (Pregunto el joven)

- Hay Shaoran discúlpame pero tengo pánico a las tormentas y mi padre y mi hermano aun no volvieron (Dijo aun bajo las mantas)

- JAJAJAJAJA, Sakura, te portas como una niña pequeña e inocente.

- Hay Shaoran discúlpame, pero es que te veo como a un hermano mayor por mas que tengamos la misma edad.

- Señorita Sakura, no se olvide que no soy su hermano mayor por mas que me porte como tal y no soy de su familia, es mas, tengo la misma edad que usted y usted se encuentra en pijama bajo mis mantas. (Dijo riéndose)

- JAJAJAJAJAJA ya lo se Shaoran, pero no se porque usted me inspira confianza (Dijo Sakura con una tierna sonrisa haciendo que el Joven ambarino se sonroje)

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo aunq es medio raro como se van dando las cosas jejejeje, pero por ahora va mejorando todo ¿no?**

**AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:  
Algo inesperado, una mala reaccion.Sakura corre peligro y Shaoran la salva... un amor nace de una pequeña amistad.**

**Bueno, jejeje espero sus hermosos reviews! y me alegro que la historia haya sido aceptada.**

**Un beso enorme**

**chau!**


	3. Ch 2: Sentimientos prohibidos

**Hola! aqui vuelvo con otro capitulo de esta historia jejejejej. Bueno, antes que nada algunas cositas q tngo q decir.. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIWS! la verdad me ponen muy contenta d que les guste esta historia  
Tambien quiero avisar que los personajes de este fic son de CLAMP y este fic esSIN fines de LUCRO. Bueno, ahora si, espero que les guste el capitulo...**

* * *

Capitulo 2 Sentimientos prohibidos. 

Ninguno de los dos podían dormir, Sakura por los truenos y Shaoran por estar al lado de Sakura.

- Sakura ¿quieres un vaso de agua? Voy a buscar uno.

- Si, claro.

Shaoran bajo las escaleras y Sakura se dio cuenta que se había quedado sola con la tormenta. Los truenos seguían y parecía que la ciudad temblaba.

- ¡Shaoran! (Grito la chica, pero con los truenos no se escuchaban)

Sakura se levanto y se dispuso a bajar a buscar a Shaoran.

- ¿Qué haces acá? (Le pregunto Shaoran a Sakura al notar su presencia en la cocina)

- Tenía miedo. (Dijo)

- Bue, toma. (Dijo dándole el vaso con agua)

- Gracias.

El ambarino recién pudo ver a la chica, vestía un lindo camisón de niña que le quedaba unas dos manos y media por encima de la rodilla, con mangas de color azul y el resto del pijama era blanco excepto en el medio que tenia un oso celeste que hacia juego con las mangas. Por lo visto el pijama era de cuando ella era pequeña y eso hacia resaltar las curvas de la joven que el no había tardado en notar.

- Señorita Kinomoto, ese pijama no hace verla como una joven de 16 años, sino como una niña de 10. (Dijo divertido Shaoran)

- Señor Li, para su información este pijama es mi favorito y lo tengo desde los 13 años. Y si quiere ver un pijama de mujer, revise en mi armario, a lo mejor se lleva una sorpresa (Dijo duramente la chica)

- Fue un comentario nada mas (Dijo poniéndose rojo)

- Y si estuviera mi padre o mi hermano habría ido con ellos, no me hubiera quedado aquí con usted.

- Me alegro saberlo Señorita, pero en este momento no puede negar que depende de mi como una hoja depende de su tallo. (Dijo mirando a Sakura a los ojos)

- No es cierto.

- ¿Ah no? Y que pasaría si yo la dejo aquí y me voy a mi habitación.

-No pasaría nada, valla, yo puedo arreglármelas sola.

- Como usted diga (Dijo el ambarino con una risa en el rostro)

Shaoran abandono la cocina y se metió en su habitación. Sakura quedo sola en la cocina. Escucho un trueno y un ruido en su jardín, inmediatamente corrió, subió las escaleras y entro precipitadamente a la habitación de Shaoran.

- Ves, te dije que no ibas a poder aguantar sin mi. (Dijo Shaoran divertido)

- Shaoran por favor, no me dejes nunca más sola, por favor no me dejes. (Dijo Sakura aferrandose a Shaoran con su cara hundida en su pecho y largando algunas lagrimas)

Shaoran nunca se había imaginado que se pondría así, al parecer las repetidas ausencias de su hermano y su padre la hacían sentirse sola. No podía verla llorar, no podía.

- Sakura, por favor, no llores. (Dijo el ambarino tomándola por los hombros y secándole las lagrimas).

- Shaoran, gracias.

- ¿Gracias por que? (pregunto curioso el joven)

- Por protegerme, por estar con migo, por todo.

Shaoran acaricio su cabello y la miro a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que lo hipnotizaban, que lo volvían loco. De repente sintió el impulso de besarla. Ella se acerco a su rostro, el la tomo por la cintura, ella enredo sus brazos en el cuello de el, sus bocas se acercaron y se unieron en un beso, un beso que al principio era tierno, pero después se fue tornando mas fuerte y con mas pasión, ambos estaban acariciándose y besándose con locura.

Tuvieron que parar por la falta de aire.

- No, yo no puedo hacer esto, Sakura por favor perdóname. (Dijo nervioso y apenado Shaoran)

- No Shaoran, yo acerque mi cara a la tuya, yo tengo que pedirte perdón.

- Sakura, sabes que esto esta prohibido ¿no? (Dijo el ambarino)

- ¿Porque? (pregunto la chica con lagrimas en los ojos)

- Porque mi protocolo me lo exige Sakura. Yo no puedo sentir nada por ti.

- ¿Pero lo sientes?

Shaoran no contesto, se quedo mirando los brillantes ojos de la chica, por supuesto que lo sentía, pero no podía dejar que nadie se diera cuenta o su misión corría peligro.

- Señorita Kinomoto, es mejor que valla a dormir la tormenta esta parando y ya no se escuchan los truenos.

Sakura se levanto ofendida, cerro la puerta con un golpe seco y se fue a su habitación.

"_Demonios, esa chica me atrae mas de lo que yo me esperaba, pero no puedo arruinar a toda una corporación solo porque yo me enamore de una chica que no tendría que ser mas para mi que una fuente de magia."_

Pensaba Shaoran para sus adentros. El no podía dormir, así que agarro su notebook y abrió el Messenger, su amigo Eriol estaba conectado.

- Hola Xiao Lang (Dijo el oji azul)

- Hola Eriol¿Cómo va todo por halla?

- Todo bien por aquí por suerte¿y con tu objetivo como va todo?

- Bien, va… te tengo que confesar algo… esta todo mal con esa chiquilla.

- ¿Tan insoportable es?

- No, no es insoportable, al contrario, es muy especial.

- Ahhh valla, ya entiendo, entonces lo que paso es que a ti te gusta tu objetivo ¿no?

- No lo se Eriol, me confunde. Esa chica es muy especial.

- ¿Ahh y Kaho Mitzuki sabe algo?

- No, y no tiene que enterarse, voy a evitar otro tipo de contacto con ella.

- Me sorprende escuchar al conquistador Shaoran Li hablar así de una dama.

Ella me cambia totalmente la cabeza.

Eriol y Shaoran seguían hablando sobre Sakura cuando este se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido. Durmió un ratito y gracias a un conjuro de magia se saco el resto del sueño que tenia.

Bajo las escaleras y encontró a Sakura sola desayunando un pote de cereal con leche, jugo de naranja y tostadas con mermelada.

- ¿Hiciste tu el desayuno? (Pregunto el joven mirando a Sakura)

- ¿Ves a otra persona en esta habitación? (contesto de mala gana la joven)

- Bueno, no hace falta que contestes así, solo preguntaba.

- Si quieres café también hice un poco, hay en la cafetera y si quieres tostada tienes hay aquí en la mesa y mermelada casi no queda así que… (Decía Sakura pero fue interrumpida por Shaoran.)

- Sakura gracias pero se donde hay cada una de las cosas, y si quiero algo simplemente te pregunto ¿ok?

- Como quiera Li.

- ¿Desde cuando me llamas por mi apellido? (Pregunto extrañado el joven)

- Desde que a mi se me da la gana ¿ok? (Dijo la chica con mal humor)

Sakura se fue a su cuarto, peino sus cortos cabellos y se vistió con un vestido verde ingles que le resaltaba los ojos, era hasta un poco mas corto que las rodillas, arriba era ajustado al cuerpo y tenia unas tiras que se ataban atrás. Era un vestido sencillo y hermoso, además con la delicada figura de Sakura quedaba perfecto. Para hacer juego se puso unos zapatos sin taco muy alto de color verde un poco mas suave.

- Cuando se disponía a salir una voz masculina la interrumpió en la puerta.

- Señorita Kinomoto¿se puede saber a donde va? (Pregunto un joven ambarino)

- De compras con Tomoyo, sino te molesta quiero ahorrarme darte explicaciones. (Dijo de mala gana Sakura)

- Pues lo lamento pero a mi debe dármelas porque si no lo sabe debo cuidar de usted. ¿Su padre sabe donde va? (pregunto Shaoran)

- Por supuesto que lo sabe, además Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga.

- Señorita Kinomoto, las debo acompañar. (Dijo Shaoran)

- ¿Usted esta loco señor Li? Ni lo sueñe. (Dijo Sakura sin dar crédito a sus palabras)

- ¿Que pasa aquí? (Dijo un joven que recién se levantaba)

- Hermano, Li no me deja salir sin que el me acompañe. (Dijo Sakura imitando la voz de una pequeña)

- Pues se supone que el te debe cuidar ¿no?

- Si, pero no quiero que venga. (Dijo chinchuda Sakura)

- Bueno, si no quieres esta bien, ve sola con Tomoyo. (Dijo Touya sonriéndole a Sakura)

Sakura agradeció y antes de salir le saco la lengua en forma de burla a Shaoran quien quedo serio al lado de la puerta y la dejo pasar.

Cuando Touya vio que Sakura se iba y no podía escucharlo dijo:

- Li, persíguela y no la pierdas de vista.

- Si Joven Kinomoto.

Shaoran agarro las llaves de su BMW y siguió a la pequeña flor de cerezo.

Tomoyo y Sakura estaban recorriendo todas las tiendas e hicieron varias compras, se encontraron con un par de conocidos, tomaron café y siguieron con las compras. Sakura volvía con unas 6 bolsas por lo menos y Tomoyo como con 10.

- Buenas compras hicimos hoy. (Dijo feliz Tomoyo)

- Si, la verdad que si. (Dijo feliz Sakura)

- Pero hay algo que no entendí, para que compraste un oso azul con una tarjeta que no leí su contenido pero era para alguien y un collar de gatos con una S si el tuyo se llama Kero y no empieza con S… (Dijo extrañada Tomoyo)

- Pues… veras Tommy, lo que pasa es que…

- Miren a quienes tengo el placer de encontrar aquí. (Dijo un joven de pelo negro y ojos marrones)

- ¿Otra vez tu Sakarichi? (Dijo Sakura poniéndose en guardia)

- Valla, valla, así que el precioso cerezo se pone en guardia, me das miedo. (Dijo sarcásticamente el muchacho)

- Vete al demonio Sakarichi (Dijo Tomoyo defendiendo a su amiga)

- Tu cállate maldita Daidougi, se que fuiste tu la que le lleno la cabeza a Sakura para que no saliera con migo.

- Yo no salí con tigo porque no me gustas y porque tengo novio. (Dijo Sakura)

- ¿Ah si¿Y quien es tu maldito novio? (Pregunto Sakarichi tomando fuertemente de la muñeca a Sakura haciéndole daño)

- Soy yo maldita basura y mas te vale que la sueltes porque te pienso romper la cabeza a patadas¿Te quedo claro? (Dijo Shaoran que había visto todo lo que había pasado)

- ¿Así que tu Li? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, ahora entiendo porque faltaron los dos el día anterior, a lo mejor estaban juntitos haciendo no se que cosas, igual a esta perra es fácil tenerla. (Dijo Sakarichi agarrando a Sakura de la muñeca y tirándola contra el suelo)

Shaoran no sabia que le había caído peor, lo que Sakarichi dijo de Sakura o como había tirado al suelo a Sakura, la cuestión es que salto sobre Sakarichi y le pego una trompada que lo dejo sangrando tirado en el piso.

- Esto no se queda así maldito Li. (Dijo Sakarichi y se fue corriendo)

Sakura se encontraba tirada todavía en el piso agarrándose la muñeca que le dolía mucho.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? (Pregunto Shaoran)

- Si, muchísimas gracias señor Li (Dijo Tomoyo)

- No es nada señorita Daidougi. ¿Y tu Sakura? (Dijo Shaoran arrodillándose y poniéndose al lado de ella que lloraba desconsoladamente)

- Shaoran… ¿porque siempre estas cuando te necesito¿Porque intento odiarte y no lo consigo¿Porque? (Decía entre sollozos la pequeña castaña)

- Mmmm yo creo que estoy de más chicos, mejor me voy para mi casa, además mi madre debe estar preocupada (Dijo Tomoyo y se fue para su casa)

- Sakura no tienes porque odiarme, tampoco por que llorar. (Dijo Shaoran dándole un pañuelo)

- Gracias (Dijo de mala gana)

- Sakura… yo… estoy… (empezó a decir Shaoran tartamudeando)

En ese momento del cielo nublado comienzan a caer unas pequeñas gotas que inmediatamente se convirtieron en un diluvio.

- Shaoran, mejor vamos ¿no? (Dijo la castaña levantándose y limpiando su precioso vestido)

- Claro, tengo el auto acá nomás. (Dijo Shaoran tragándose lo que estaba por decir)

Cuando llegaron a la casa habían dos notas sobre la mesa.

"_Sakura, me surgió un viaje improvisado a las seis voy para el aeropuerto, espero que estés bien, además tu hermano y Shaoran te van a cuidar. Eso es todo, nos vemos dentro de una semana. Cuídate… Fuijikata."_

"_Monstruo me voy a la casa de Yukito porque hizo una fiesta y no se a que hora voy a volver, si quieres pedir comida te deje plata al lado del teléfono, que tengas suerte y no uses al pobre Li para alimentarte monstruo, chau. Touya."_

Sakura miro su reloj, eran recién las 17:30, eso quería decir que su padre aun no había salido para el aeropuerto.

Shaoran subió a su habitación y se cambio mientras Sakura estaba sentada en el living pensando en que cocinar, en eso su padre baja las escaleras vestido de traje y su pelo bien peinado.

- Hola hija, creí que llegarías mas tarde. La verdad no esperaba este viaje pero no me queda otra, durara una semana.

- No te preocupes papa, además voy a estar bien (Dijo Sakura sonriéndole)

- Bueno hija, me voy porque llego tarde, el vuelo parte a las 6:30, saluda a Shaoran de mi parte. Adiós

Fujikata salio con una maleta hacia un taxi que recién llegaba a la entrada de la casa.

En eso un joven de pelos castaños alborotados y mojados bajada por la escalera con una chomba verde y un pantalón negro.

A Sakura por poco no se le cae la baba.

- Tu padre viajo ¿no? (Dijo el joven sacudiéndose el pelo mojado)

- Para que me mojas (Dijo Sakura protegiendo su cara de las gotas)

- Y, deberías bañarte, te va a hacer bien.

Sakura subió a bañarse, nunca antes había sentido tan calida y hermosa al agua, debía ser porque se sentía cansada.

Mientras tanto Shaoran escuchaba música en el living sentado en un sofá cuando siente que le suenan las tripas del hambre.

Shaoran subió las escaleras pensando que Sakura ya había terminado de cambiarse y de repente salio Sakura del baño envuelta en una toalla blanca.

- ¡SHAORAN! (Grito asustada la joven a la que casi se le cae la toalla del susto)

- ¡Lo siento Sakura, lo siento mucho! No sabia que estabas así, yo nada mas venia a preguntarte que querías comer (Dijo alterado el joven poniéndose muy colorado)

- Esta bien, esta bien, ahora date la vuelta y háblame dado vuelta (Dijo la joven mas colorada que un rabanito en insolación)

- Eee si, te quería preguntar si querías comer pizza (Dijo Shaoran)

- Claro, pídela por teléfono (Dijo Sakura sin darle importancia)

- Sakura…¿Te olvidas que soy completamente nuevo no? (Dijo Shaoran)

- Ahh si, lo siento, tienes varias pizzerías para elegir, pero llama a la primera de la lista que dice Delivery en la heladera.

Shaoran bajo a pedir la pizza y Sakura por fin podía respirar sin estar nerviosa, fue a su habitación y se puso un jogin rosa con líneas blancas en los costados, una remera mangas cortas y una camperita rosa que hacia juego con el pantalón. Se calzo las pantuflas y bajo hacia donde estaba Shaoran.

- Valla Sakura, hasta con la ropa mas casual eres la mas linda. (Se le escapo a Shaoran)

- Gracias Shaoran (Dijo Sakura completamente roja)

- No es nada (Dijo Shaoran sonriéndole)

La pizza tardaba demasiado y ellos estaban sentados en un sofá del living hablando de cuando eran pequeños mientras la música suave tocaba.

- Y entonces llego mi hermano y me encontró asomada en el balde y yo por el susto meto la cabeza adentro JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (Dijo Sakura)

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (se reía también Shaoran de la anécdota que le contaba Sakura de cuando ella tenia tres años)

Cuando pararon de reírse se quedaron mirándose fijamente, ella podía notar como estaba reflejada en los ojos de el y el podía ver con la intensidad que lo miraba la pequeña de ojos verdes.

- Sakura¿quieres bailar? (Pregunto el joven)

- ¿Como¿Así¿Vestidos así¿Solos? (Preguntaba Sakura)

- Ven, te mostrare.

Shaoran tomo a Sakura de la mano y la llevo a una parte despejada de muebles en el living. Tomo a Sakura por la cintura y puso las manos de ella en su cuello.

Bailaban románticamente al compás de la música lenta.

* * *

**Que les parecio el capitulo?**

**espero que les haya gustado jejejejeje.Haay este Shaoran tan protector jejejejejejeje  
me los imagino bailando juntitos... que romanticoo!  
Bueno, espero sus reviews!  
El capitulo que viene esta aun mejor jejejeje , es uno d mis preferidos**

**Bueno... nada mas... espero que anden bien jejejeje  
chau, hasta la proxima actualizacion.  
**

**PARA LOS QUE LEEN AMOR A TRAVEZ DEL TIEMPO:  
Con ese fic me via tardar un poco mas porq me quede sin ideas... ustedes entienden... la inspiracion sube y baja.**

**Bueno, ahora si chau.  
**


	4. Ch 3: Liberacion de Poder

**Hola! bueno, la verdad no c que demonios le pasa a la barrita para separar mi comentario del resto del fic jejejeje.  
MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! me ponen muy contenta jejejeje  
antes que nada los personajes de este fic son sin duda alguna de CLAMP a exepcion de algunos. Ahora si disfruten del capitulo...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 3

Tomo a Sakura por la cintura y puso las manos de ella en su cuello.

Bailaban románticamente al compás de la música lenta. Ella apoyo su cara en el hombro de el y el la estrecho contra si. Cuando levanto la cara se encontraban frente a frente con sus bocas muy cerca, podían sentir de nuevo su respiración, el corazón de ambos se acelero y el color rojo no tardo en llegar a sus caras. Shaoran sin notarlo iba acercándose a la dulce boca del cerezo; solo faltaba un milímetro para que sus bocas se juntaran cuando de repente suena el timbre.

Se quedaron así un minuto hasta que volvió a sonar el timbre.

- Mejor voy a atender al chico de la pizza. (Dijo Shaoran acariciando a Sakura)

Sakura estaba perpleja, no podía creer el momento que acababa de pasar con Shaoran y lo que pasaría si no hubiera llegado el maldito delivery.

Shaoran ya había puesto las bebidas, los platos y los vasos en la mesa, lo puso de una forma delicada con velas en el centro. Estaba todo muy bonito.

La cena fue tranquila, pasó rápido y hablaron de todo un poco.

Shaoran intentaba que no se notaran sus nervios en su voz.

Cuando terminaron todavía era temprano y ninguno de los dos tenían sueño, así que a Sakura se le ocurrió ver una película en el living.

- Shaoran ¿quieres palomitas de maíz? (Pregunto la joven)

- Claro.

- ¿Dulces o saladas? (Pregunto la chica desde la cocina)

- Dulces y con mantequilla. Ire a buscar unas frazadas porque parece que refresco. (Dijo Shaoran subiendo las escaleras)

- Shaoran¿que quieres ver? (Pregunto la joven)

- ¿Tienes algunas de terror? Son mis favoritas (Dijo el joven)

- De… terror (Dijo Sakura con cierto tono tembloroso en la voz)

- Si¿o te da miedo? (Dijo Shaoran sabiendo que su flor de cerezo le tenia pánico a esas películas)

- ¿Miedo? No me hagas reír, yo no me asusto con una tonta película. Veamos el amanecer de los muertos (Dijo Sakura sacando la película que ella mas detestaba)

- Bueno, dale, esa parece estar buena.

Shaoran y Sakura se ubicaron uno al lado del otro tapados con la frazada, Sakura sostenía el pote con las palomitas de maíz y Shaoran los refrescos.

Cuando empezó la película Sakura estaba nerviosa, no exactamente porque Shaoran estaba a su lado, sino porque le tenia pánico a esa película.

Estaba intentando serenarse cuando de repente un zombi salta sobre una chica y la empieza a descuartizar viva.

Sakura asustada agarro a abrazo a Shaoran hundiendo su cara en el, quien se sorprendió mucho ante la reacción de la chica y empezó a acariciar sus cabellos.

Sakura no se desprendió de el, ni el quería que ella lo hiciera, estaban muy cómodos y se quedaron así hasta el final de la película. Cuando termino Shaoran le hablo a Sakura pero esta no le respondía, la miro y noto que se había quedado profundamente dormida.

- Hay mi Sakura¿como puede ser que estés tan cerca y no pueda ni siquiera pensar en ti como mujer? Todo porque soy tu maldito guardián. (Decía Shaoran en un tono bajo y suave)

El la agarro y la alzo en brazos _"No es nada pesada, parece una pluma"_ decía el joven para sus adentros.

Shaoran la llevo a la habitación y la acostó en su cama, la tapo y le acaricio el cabello.

"_Gracias Shaoran" _Dijo entre sueños la joven.

El pequeño lobo le dio un beso en la frente como signo de despedida, apago la luz y cerro suavemente la puerta. Camino unos cuantos pasos y entro en su habitación, se acostó en la cama verde y se puso a pensar en como habían sido los sucesos ese agitado día.

El fin de semana paso como un rayo, parecía mentira, pero ya era Lunes, un maldito Lunes, pero por suerte estaba despejado el día. Shaoran despertó temprano como siempre, bajo a desayunar, Sakura no se había despertado aun.

Preparo un café, hizo unas tostadas y se fijo en una nota que dejo Touya, el hermano de Sakura:

"_Monstruo, no voy a estar hasta la hora de cenar, así que encárgate tu de la cena. A lo mejor llego con Yukito y Nakuru, espero que no te sea problema. Nos vemos._

_Con cariño, Touya Kinomoto."_

Shaoran estaba limpiando todo cuando bajo una acelerada Sakura por las escaleras.

- ¡Shaoran, se me hace tarde!

- Toma Sakura tu café, tómatelo rápido.

Sakura tomo su café, se puso sus patines y fue por primera vez con Shaoran a la escuela (**N/A: No se si se acuerdan que el siempre salía antes) **

- ¿Y porque ahora me acompañas? (Pregunto la castaña)

- Porque se me da la gana (Contesto Shaoran haciéndose el chistoso)

Los dos llegaron al colegio, Sakura fue donde estaba su amiga Tomoyo y Shaoran donde estaban sus amigos.

Como empezaba el segundo trimestre las pruebas del equipo de fútbol serian esa semana y como el lunes tenían gimnasia comenzarían ese día.

Sakura estaba en un sector del costado de la cancha junto con el grupo de porristas y les estaba mostrando una nueva coreo que invento, ya que ella debía hacerse cargo de eso porque era la capitana del grupo de porristas.

Cuando estaban descansando noto que todas miraban a donde estaban los chicos jugando y de repente soltaron un grito de admiración.

- El es increíble

- Hacia mucho que no veía a alguien jugar así.

- Es tan lindo, encima juega mejor que un jugador profesional.

Sakura miro a donde estaban mirando todas y vio a Shaoran practicando con el equipo de Fútbol, metía goles sin piedad, realmente era excelente jugando al fútbol… eso que el le había dicho que no era muy bueno.

- Li, realmente eres estupendo, magnifico brillante (Dijo el entrenador)

- Gracias entrenador

- Seria un placer para mi que aceptaras ser el capitán del equipo. ¿Qué dices?

- Me encantaría.

- ¿Y que hay con migo? (Pregunto efusivamente un chico de pelo negro)

- Tu Sakarichi serás como cualquier otro del equipo, no serás mas el capitán, Li te supera en juego y técnica

Sakarichi pateo al suelo y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Shaoran quien solo se atino a darle una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Luego de la clase de deportes, los chicos volvieron al salón para su clase de química. Pero llegaron todos y la profesora no había llegado aun.

- Shaoran, creí que no sabias jugar bien al fútbol.

- JAJAJAJA perdóname Sakura, pero quería verte la cara cuando me vieras jugar. (Dijo Shaoran agrandándose)

- Eres un tonto (Le dijo Sakura en chiste golpeándole el brazo)

En eso llega Ferumi Dishkotero, la chica mas atrevida de la clase, mejor dicho, del colegio y le da un seductor beso en la mejilla a Sakura.

- Shaoran, te he visto jugar, valla que lo haces excelente (Hablo casi en un susurro seductor)

- Ehh gracias Dishkotero (Dijo Shaoran mirando a la joven)

- ¿Vendrías después del colegio a tomar algo a algún bar?

- Eeee, bueno, no creo que haya problema en eso.

- Excelente, nos encontraremos a la salida (Diciendo eso Ferumi le dio otro beso seductor a Shaoran en la mejilla y se fue moviendo su mini minifalda y su pelo suelto.)

Sakura se quedo mirándola con asco y luego le dirigió a Shaoran una mirada asesina.

- No me mires así Sakura, cualquiera diría que estas celosa.

- ¿Celosa YO? No me hagas reír Xiao Lang, poco me importa lo que hagan tu y esa pequeña trola desquiciada (Dijo Sakura largando chispas por los ojos)

Para fortuna de ambos la profesora de Química y empezó con la lección, pero ninguno de los dos podían hacer caso, ambos estaban hundidos en sus propios pensamientos.

"_¿Por qué le dije que si a la tonta de Ferumi¿Será porque estaba Sakura y le quería dar celos?... No lo se… pero valla que si se enojo… Hay mi hermosa Sakura¿Por qué lo nuestro tiene que estar prohibido? Por otra parte… soy realmente un tarado, creo q a Sakura le molesto q haya aceptado a Ferumi porque su mirada me transmitió un odio que nunca había sentido, note la tristeza de sus ojos mezclados con odio intenso, además dijo mi nombre completo Xiao Lang y ella nunca me había llamado así." _Pensaba el pequeño lobo fingiendo atención a la profesora.

"_Estupido Shaoran, a lo lejos se nota que no es mas que un maldito fiestero que solo juega con las chicas y le importa un bledo lo que le pasa a los demás. Con razón vas bien con Ferumi, son tal para cual, ella con su rubia cabellera hasta la cintura y sus malditos ojos celestes y su pollerita mas corta que la que usan los gatos de la calle. Maldito Xiao Lang, te odio, te ODIO." _Pensaba Sakura mientras miraba a la ventana.

Por fin el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases sonó y Sakura se apresuro a tomar sus cosas y salir para su casa.

Shaoran también salio y se encontró con Ferumi en la salida. Ella le sonrió patéticamente y fueron junto a una cafetería a tomar algo.

- Shaoran, apenas te ví y sentí algo incomparable, eres especial. (Decía la joven rubia)

- ¿Ah si? (Dijo el joven con indiferencia)

- Si mi Shaoran, eres especial.

Ferumi dejo su café en la mesa, se levanto y se sentó sobre las piernas de Shaoran.

- ¿Yo no te gusto Shao? (Dijo con voz inocente)

- Ehh, Ferumi, eres una linda chica, pero…

La frase de Shaoran fue interrumpida por un apasionante beso que le planto Ferumi a Shaoran comiéndole toda la boca. Cierta escena no podía ser no vista por cierta castaña que entraba a la cafetería con su mejor amiga.

Sakura se quedo mirándolo como perdida hasta que el joven se separo de Ferumi y la vio, ahí parada junto a Tomoyo.

En seguida se paro y se puso delante de ella que no hacia mas que mirarle. Sus ojos ya no eran alegres, estaban tristes, perdidos.

- Sakura lo que viste no es lo que parece… yo… (decía Shaoran)

- Pero la chica no reaccionaba se había quedado ahí, pasmada, sin vida.

- Sakura reacciona por favor, aunque sea grítame (Dijo desesperado Shaoran)

Pero ella seguía ahí, inmóvil, tensa, perdida. Entonces fue cuando Ferumi se acerco y abrazo por detrás a Shaoran.

Sakura seguía viendo eso y como si un demonio de apoderaba de su cuerpo comenzó a subir su energía, su potencia se había incrementado y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Ferumi.

Sakura junto sus dos manos creando una esfera de energía y la lanzo contra Ferumi quien voló por los aires cayendo sobre una d las mesas. Sakura se dirigía a ella de nuevo, la miro desafiante y con una cuerda que al parecer salio de su mano le apretaba el cuello con fuerza con un solo objetivo, matarla.

Shaoran la veía sorprendido, por lo visto Sakura no tenia control de sus poderes, el debía controlarla, así que con un hechizo durmió a todos los presentes y les borro la memoria de lo que habían visto. Saco una espada y corto la cuerda con la que Sakura estaba a punto de matar a Ferumi. Sakura lo miro a el y le tiro unos truenos que hubieran herido mucho a Shaoran de no ser por la barrera protectora que Tomoyo había creado.

- Tomoyo, no interfieras (Dijo la joven castaña con los ojos todavía perdidos mirando a su amiga)

- Sakura, sabes que odio herirte pero no me queda otra opción (Dijo la amatista)

Al decir eso la amatista junto las dos manos lanzándole un hechizo aturdidor a Sakura quien sin poder defenderse cayó inconciente en el piso.

- Shaoran, ve rápido y lleva a Sakura a su casa.

- Tomoyo… tu….

- Luego te explico, ahora haz lo que te digo.

Shaoran tomo a Sakura en brazos y la llevo a su casa.

En el bar aun Tomoyo estaba despertando a Ferumi con cachetaditas en la cara.

- Despierta imbecil (Dijo Tomoyo)

- Eh.. eh… ¿que paso¡¡Ahhh! Daidougi. (Dijo Ferumi buscando como loca a Sakura)

- Cálmate Ferumi, tengo un par de cosas que aclarar con tigo.

- Pero Kinomoto… (Decía Ferumi mirando para todos lados)

- Ella ya no esta aquí Ferumi, y ahora escúchame bien niña tonta, nunca mas te acerques a Shaoran ¿te quedo claro?

- ¿Y quien te crees tu para decirme eso?

- Mira entupida, si no haces lo que te digo mañana apareces muerta en un callejón.

- Hay Daidougi no seas tonta, sabes que enseguida te atraparían .

Tomoyo perdió la paciencia con la chica y saco una navaja del bolsillo y apunto con esta a la garganta de la rubia asustada.

- Yo que vos no estaría tan segura.

- Diciendo esto tiro a Ferumi en el piso y salio del bar a paso firme y elegante.

Cuando Tomoyo estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, un par de extrañas personas que antes habían estado en la esquina de la casa de Sakura.

- MmMm parece que llegamos tarde otra vez.

- Si, pero no hay que perder las esperanzas, además nos va a ser difícil ahora que detectamos al guardián

- Si, además es un guardián potente

- Si.

- Bueno vallémonos antes de levantar sospechas

- Diciendo esto los tres personajes desaparecieron misteriosamente.

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba una joven acostada en la cama y un joven sentado al lado de ella.

- ¿Donde estoy? (Pregunto la joven)

- Valla, por fin despiertas.

- Shaoran, maldito, te odio. (Dijo dando suaves puñetazos en la cama)

- Mira chiquilla no estoy para tus celos infantiles, lo que paso es serio.

- ¿Lo que paso con Ferumi es serio? (Pregunto irritada la chica)

- No, lo que hiciste.

¿Qué hice? (Pregunto confundida la chica)

¿Cómo, no lo recuerdas?

- MmM no, solo me acuerdo de que estabas besando a Ferumi y luego aparecí aquí.

- Bueno, para empezar no estaba besando a Ferumi (Dijo Shaoran quien decidió no decirle lo que paso)

- ¿AH no¿Quién era¿El mismo fantasma de Canterville? Pues no lo creo Xiao Lang y no te quiero escuchar mas, así que ahora ve con tu maldita Ferumi y a mi déjame durmiendo tranquila. (Dijo la joven y se dio vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda a Sakura)

- Sakura, no te enojes por una tontería, además yo… (Dijo Shaoran poniéndose nervioso)

- Shaoran te dije que te vallas.

- No antes de decirte algo que tengo que decirte Sakura. (Dijo Shaoran obligando a la ojiverde a darse vuelta)

- ¿Que cosa Shaoran?

- Sakura yo… te… yo…tu… me… gus… (Las palabras de Shaoran fueron interrumpidas por un portazo en la puerta de entrada)

- ¡Monstruo ya llegue!

- Bueno hermano, ya bajo. (Contesto con un grito la joven a su hermano)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Si, si, si ya se, ya se ME QUIEREN MATAR POR DEJAR JUSTO EL CAPITULO AHI.  
jejejejejejejeje, pero bueno... de verdad vale la pena... en serio!  
en el proximo capitulo van a ver como Saku se venga de la chota de Ferumi jejejejeje**

**Bueno, solo eso... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, como pueden ver, es la primera vez que Sakura hace uso de su poder, pero todabia no puede controlarlo.  
**

**AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:  
Un nuevo guardian aparece proteger a una nueva fuente de energia que resulto ser...  
Sakura planea vengarse...  
Shaoran y Sakura de una buena vez se dicen lo que sienten.**

Bueno, nada mas jejeje (ven que vale la pena, ven?) ahora, si no quieren que cambie de opninion dejen sus hermosisimos reviews jejejeje.

**Naaa mentira, pero si quieren dejen reviews que asi al menos me entero si les gusta o no la historia.  
Es decir.. de ustedes depende de la vida del fic MUAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJA.**

**chau! hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	5. Ch 4: La venganza de Sakura

**Huuuy sigue sin funcionar la raya maldita para dividir mis comentarios del resto del fiiic!**

**ah! perdonen ejejej HOLA! muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! la verdad me dan muchisimas ganas de seguir con mi fic jejeje. Bueno, antes que nada los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de CLAMP. Bueno, solo eso, ahora disfruten del capitulo.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 4: La venganza de Sakura**

Sakura no había preparado la cena, así que bajo buscando una buena explicación para su hermano.

Cuando bajo lo primero que hizo fue saludar a Yukito y a Nakuru, luego darle una explicación a su hermano, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo…

- Sakura, te felicito por ser tan responsable y dejar los canelones en el horno a fuego lento, confió en que te saldrán ricos (Dijo Touya mientras salía de la cocina dejando a una Sakura totalmente confundida)

- Deberías darme las gracias ¿no? (Dijo una voz desde las sombras)

- Mira Xiao Lang, si con eso te piensas que me puedes convencer estas muy equivocado.

- Piensa lo que quieras Sakura, pero no lo hice para convencerte sino para que no quedaras mal delante de los demás.

Sakura espero a que los canelones se terminaran de cocinar y los sirvió en la mesa.

La cena fue muy tranquila a excepción de cuando Touya dijo que se iba a casar con Nakuru y Sakura se emociono tanto que se largo a llorar.  
Al día siguiente Sakura se levanto mas temprano que Shaoran (**N/A: dios mío, a esta chica si que le afecta el amor)  
**Salio de su casa y llego al colegio… no había nadie.

Luego de un rato arribó Shaoran.

- Sakura necesito hablar. (Dijo Shaoran)

- ¿Que quieres Shaoran?

Pero en ese momento entra Ferumi como una fiera y lo besa a Shaoran apasionadamente.

- Kinomoto, la próxima vez que te vea con mi novio te las vas a ver conmigo. AH y no me mandes mas a esa tarada amiga tuya para amenazarme, no le tengo miedo

- Oye loca, tu no eres mi novia.

- Pero Shao, tu me besaste.

- Mira estupida, poco me importa tu estupido novio, además son el uno para el otro, idénticos, y no te mande ninguna amiga para que te amenazara, yo misma lo haría sin ningún problema. (Dijo Sakura hechando chispas por los ojos)

En eso llega Tomoyo y le dirige una mirada asesina a Ferumi quien inmediatamente se fue a sentar.

- Sakura, si me lo pides, la elimino.

- No Tommy, deja, yo misma me voy a encargar de que ella mañana no vuelva a pisar la escuela.

Ambas se echaron miradas cómplices.  
El profesor Terada había entrado en el salón.

- Bueno chicos, por favor siéntense, hoy es un día especial porque tuvimos un alumno de intercambio, su nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa. Denle la bienvenida y a ver donde te puedo ubicar… Si, exacto, al lado de Daidougi. Daidougi por favor preséntate.

- Hola Eriol Hiraguizawa, espero que su estadía aquí le sea grata, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidougi.

- Mucho gusto Tomoyo. (Dijo el joven)

Cuando sonó el timbre del receso, Sakura se junto con sus amigas y Shaoran no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con ella, además Ferumi se le pegaba como una garrapata.  
Tomoyo se paso todo el receso con Eriol mostrándole todas las instalaciones de la institución.  
Cuando finalmente salen del colegio Eriol queda con Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran.

- ¿Que demonios haces aquí Eriol? (Pregunto el castaño)

- Nunca me imagine que me recibirías tan bien Shaoran (Dijo Eriol sarcásticamente)

- Bueno, amigo, doncellas, permítanme decirles que yo soy un guardián, vengo a cuidar de una fuente de magia, en este caso la jovencita Tomoyo Daidougi.

- ¿Otro guardián? (Pregunto Sakura)

- Si jovencita, otro guardián, por lo tanto voy a vivir con la señorita Daidougi.

- ¿Pero como es que Tomoyo también es una fuente de energía?

Pero antes de poder contestarle, Ferumi vino corriendo a toda velocidad y se colgó del cuello de Shaoran.

- Mi vida, mi amor, te acompaño a tu casa. (Dijo la joven)

Shaoran puso cara de resignación y con una gotita en la cabeza fue con ella.

- Muy bien Sakura, creo que sabes lo que tienes que hacer (Le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura)

- Si Tomoyo

Diciendo eso Sakura corrió con todas sus fuerzas para llegar antes que Shaoran a su casa. Cuando llego el no había llegado.

Subió a toda prisa a su habitación, prendió la pc y se comunico con el hermano del mejor amigo de su hermano.

- Yue, necesito un favor.

- Dime pequeña Sakura

- ¿Conoces a Ferumi Dishkotero?

- Si, claro, la joven estupida que va a tu curso ¿verdad?

- Si, si, ella, necesito que la entretengas toda la noche, es solo una pequeña venganza y no quedaras involucrado.

- Sakura, ya sabes que podes contar con migo para lo que quieras.

- Muy bien, te daré la señal para que aparezcas en su puerta.

Sakura seguía hablando con Yue cuando escucho que la puerta principal se abría.

- Yue, es hora.

Sakura termino de hablar con Yue y se puso a buscar fotos de Ferumi en su pc.

- Perfecto, esto me viene como anillo al dedo. (Dijo la joven hablando sola)

Lo que Sakura no sabia era que Shaoran la estaba observando por la puerta que ella dejo abierta (**n/a: que despistada dios mío…)**

- Valla, valla. Así que la señorita Sakura Kinomoto de apariencia dulce y comprensiva hace maldades a sus compañeras de curso. (Dijo riéndose el ambarino)

- Shaoran… estem… yo… no tenes porque meterte en mis asuntos (Dijo la castaña mirando para otro lado con las mejillas encendidas)

- Hay Sakura, Sakura¿todavía no entendes que todo lo que tiene que ver con vos me importa? (Dijo Shaoran dándole una sonrisa seductora como solo a ella le podía dar)

- No se ni me importa, solo quiero que no te metas en mi vida y por favor no le cuentes a nadie.

- No te preocupes mi lady, no se lo pienso decir a nadie, después de todo a mi me conviene. (Dijo el ambarino acercándose a la castaña)

- ¿Por qué te conviene? (Pregunto Sakura confundida)

- Simplemente porque no soporto a Ferumi y con eso que se que vas a hacer se va a tener que ir del colegio.

- Perfecto, entonces ayúdame.

Shaoran y Sakura buscaron fotos de Ferumi y las trucaron con unos hombres que sacaron de Internet, Sakura era muy buena trucando fotos, pero con la ayuda de Shaoran ni un investigador profesional pensaría que eran trucadas.

- ¡Nos quedaron perfectas! (Exclamo la chica)

Sakura feliz abrazo de un impulso a Shaoran quien se puso colorado tomate al instante.

- Ups, lo siento Shaoran.

- Bueno, al menos ahora tu humor esta mejor y me volviste a llamar por mi nombre. (Dijo el joven)

Shaoran y Sakura se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente por unos momentos.

- Sakura, necesito decirte algo muy importante (Dijo Shaoran intentando controlar el color de su cara)

Dime Shaoran.

- Sakura, tu me… es decir… yo te…

- MONSTRUO YA LLEGUE (Grito Touya mientras subía las escaleras)

Shaoran le dirigió una mirada asesina a Touya cuando ingreso en la habitación.

- Hola hermano. (Dijo Sakura)

- Hola joven Kinomoto (Dijo Shaoran)

- Hola monstruo, hola Li.

- Hermano ¡no me digas monstruo! (Dijo la pequeña flor de cerezo levantando un puño amenazadoramente)

- ¿Porque no? si eres un monstruo Sakura Dijo Shaoran agarrando unas galletitas que Sakura tenia en su escritorio que sin tardar comenzó a devorar)

Touya salio de la habitación con el paquete de galletitas dejando a Sakura con ganas de matarlo.

- Bueno Sakura, no es para tanto ¿no? (Dijo Shaoran mirando a Sakura)

- ¿No viste como me trata? Cada vez me convence mas de que soy un monstruo (Dijo Sakura en el fondo haciéndose la ofendida para que Shaoran la consolara)

- No eres un monstruo Sakura. (Dijo Shaoran) _Sos el ángel que toda mi vida soñé con encontrar. _(Pensó al mismo tiempo Shaoran)

- Gracias Shaoran (Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa tierna que casi volvió loco al ambarino)

- Sakura yo tenia algo que decirte… y es que…. Tu… yo… te am…

Suena el teléfono en el cuarto de Sakura quien no tardo en atender.

- ¿Hola? (Pregunto la castaña)

_- Hola Sakura habla Yue._

- ¿Cómo va todo?

_- Perfecto, esta tan ebria que no va a saber que es lo que paso._

- ¿Tenes a los hombres que te pedí para que hagan lo que tu ya sabes?

_- Por supuesto niña, estas hablando con un profesional. _

- Bien Yue, que llegue a su casa a las 5 de la mañana y tu esfúmate.

_- Así lo haré Sakura, adiós, debo seguir con el plan._

- Adiós Yue.

Sakura lo miro a Shaoran y le contó como iba todo con el plan contra la pesada de Ferumi.

Cuando Touya los llamo para cenar, ambos bajaron. Tuvieron una cena tranquila y en paz.

Cuando terminaron, Touya dijo que se iba a la casa de Nakuru, su novia asi que por lo tanto ambos debían ser responsables y cuidar de la casa. (**N/a: dios mío.. este Touya si que es confiado)**.

Sakura le pidió a Shaoran que la acompañara a su cuarto hasta que durmiera y el joven ambarino no pudo decirle que no.

- Shaoran ¿Por qué aunque yo te trate mal sos tan bueno con migo?

- Supongo que es porque soy tu guardián y debo cuidarte (Dijo Shaoran mirándola de forma tierna)

- Shaoran… yo… te quiero (Dijo la joven poniéndose roja y sin atreverse a decir un te amo o me gustas)

- Yo también pequeña, yo también, pero lamentablemente de maneras muy distintas. (Dijo Shaoran acariciando el pelo de ella)

- ¿Cómo que de maneras distintas?

- Algún día lo sabrás Sakura, ahora intenta dormir que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

Sakura se acostó en la cama y Shaoran se sentó en el piso tomando la mano de ella, sin darse cuenta que poco a poco se iba durmiendo, pero la pequeña Sakura todavía no la había vencido el sueño.

Sakura lo miraba dulcemente, se veía tan tierno Shaoran dormido. Le acaricio el pelo, luego la cara suavemente para no despertarlo. Luego lentamente se fue acercando a su boca, esa dulce boca que ella se moría por probar (**N/A: y quien no). **Se fue acercando hasta ponerse tan cerca que podía sentir su piel con los ojos cerrados. Suavemente apoyo sus labios en los de el quien para la mala suerte (o buena tal vez) sintió unos labios suaves sobre los de el y abrió los ojos. Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, el la tomo fuerte por si se escapaba y la empezó a besar con pasión, una pasión que tenia guardada hace varios días, una pasión que solo Sakura Kinomoto podía encender en el.

Sakura no rechazo ese beso, es mas, se lo devolvió con la misma intensidad, ambos se besaban de forma tal que parecía que su vida dependiera de ello.

Pararon por la falta de aire (**N/A: otra vez?)**, ambos se miraron confundidos.

- Perdóname Shaoran, yo… no tenia que haberte besado, lo siento (Dijo Sakura apenada)

- No Sakura, yo comencé el beso, no pude resistirlo, yo intento todos los días resistir a los deseos que tengo con tigo, el amor que te tengo lo debo comprimir dentro mío y no dejarlo salir. Pero hay veces que me supera. (Dijo el ambarino)

- Shaoran yo… (Dijo Sakura, pero Shaoran no la dejo terminar)

- Sakura yo te amo. (Dijo sin mas rodeos el joven de cabellos alborotados)

- Shaoran… yo también te amo. (Dijo la oji verde mirando con intensidad al castaño)

- Pero tu sabes que lo nuestro esta prohibido (Dijo Shaoran a la castaña que tenia los ojos llorosos)

- Si Shaoran, ya lo se, pero no puedo hacer nada contra este sentimiento, ni tu puedes hacer nada, ni nadie se puede interferir, no se porque no podemos tener nada tu y yo (Dijo Sakura desahogando al fin todo lo que tenia para decir)

- Sakura, yo mas que nada en el mundo deseo estar con vos, pero me pueden despedir, despojarme de toda mi magia e inclusive mandarte a otro país o lugar donde encuentren a un guardián que te pueda cuidar.

- Shaoran, no tienen porque enterarse, escapémonos lejos.

- Sakura, no es tan simple, no nos van a buscar personas comunes y corrientes a los que nos seria fácil engañar, nos van a perseguir gente de verdadero poder, gente con magia.

- Shaoran…

- Es mejor que duermas mi pequeña, mañana tenemos colegio.

Sakura se acostó y se durmió en seguida.

Shaoran salio de la habitación de Sakura y entro en la suya, pero no podía dormir, la castaña parecía todo el tiempo en sus pensamientos y no lo dejaba en paz.

"_Maldición¿que demonios tiene esta chica que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? En sima responde a mis sentimientos, eso me pone peor porque no la puedo tener. ¡DEMONIOS¿Qué hice para merecer esto?" _Pensaba el castaño mientras giraba en la cama intentando dormir.

Al día siguiente ambos se levantaron muy temprano, pero para la mala suerte de nuestros personajes estaba Touya Kinomoto sentado en la mesa con una taza de café.

- Hola hermano (Dijo desilusionada Sakura)

- Hola monstruo¿Qué demonios haces levantada a esta hora? Es muy temprano para los monstruos.

- No quiero llegar tarde (Dijo la joven)

- ¿Desde cuando te importa llegar tarde al colegio?

- No te importa hermano, quiero llegar temprano y punto final a la conversación. (Dijo la joven mirando a otro lado y comiendo cereales)

- Buenos días joven Kinomoto, buenos días Sakura. (Dijo un castaño recién bañado que bajaba con el uniforme a desayunar)

- Buenos días Li (Dijo Touya)

- Muy buenos días Shaoran (Dijo Sakura con la mejor de las sonrisas)

- Eh, porque a el no saludas como monstruo (Dijo Touya agarrando de la cabeza a su hermana)

- Porque no es mi hermano Touya. (Dijo Sakura pegándole y levantándose de la silla)

Sakura y Shaoran salieron juntos de la casa Kinomoto. Fueron corriendo ya que Tomoyo los debía de estar esperando.

- Sakura, todavía no abrió el colegio (Dijo Shaoran)

- ¿Tan temprano es?

- No te olvides que tenemos que entrar furtivamente por una de las ventanas y pegar por todas las paredes del colegio las fotos, luego salir y esperar 30 minutos en el parque pingüino para que abran el colegio y así parecer inofensivos.

- Claro.

Cuando llegaron estaba Tomoyo parada en la puerta del colegio con Eriol al lado.

- Por fin llegan, no sabia que este guardián tenia que perseguirme a todos lados (Dijo Tomoyo fastidiada)

- Hola Tomoyo, hola Eriol (Dijeron Shaoran y Sakura)

- Muy bien, comencemos. (Dijo Tomoyo sacando lo que parecía una soga con un gancho en la punta)

- ¿Para que es eso? (Pregunto Shaoran)

- Para escalar el muro joven Li, ni piense que alguno de ustedes va a usar algo llamado magia para entrar al colegio. (Dijo Tomoyo)

- Muy bien, entremos de una buena vez (Dijo Sakura)

Los cuatro amigos treparon los muros del colegio y bajaron en el patio. Corrieron hacia la pared y buscaron una ventana abierta. Encontraron la ventana del bufete del colegio.

- Bien, ahora Shaoran y Eriol irán a pegar fotos en el segundo y tercer piso, nosotras en todo planta baja y el primer piso, al cuarto no hace falta ir porque para ese entonces ya los habrán visto. Tenemos exactamente 20 minutos. (Dijo Tomoyo)

Así fue como los cuatro amigos se dividieron por el colegio para pegar las fotos de Ferumi.

Terminaron con 4 minutos de anticipación. Salieron corriendo del colegio prestando atención de que nadie los vea y corrieron hacia el parque pingüino que estaba completamente desierto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola! espero que les guste este capitulo jejeje, igual supongo que si porque Sakura le confeso sus sentimientos a Shaoran jejejeje.  
La verdad, el proximo capitulo deveria llamarse la venganza dew Sakura, pero esq el proximo tiene otro nombre :P Ya van a ver lo que le pasa a la estupida de Ferumi jajajajaja (LA ODIOOOO)**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Bueno, espero sus reviews jejejeje. Un beso enorme**

**AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:  
Sakura se venga de Ferumi, pero no la expulsan del colegio.  
Vuelve a la accion Sakarichi atormentando a Sakura. Shaoran pelea con el.  
Comienza la verdadera hisoria, aparece el primer enemigo peligroso: El primer cazador negro.**

**Bueno, esto y mas en el proximo capitulo  
Dejen sus reviews que me animan muchisimo**

**Un beso enorme**

**chau!**


	6. Ch 5: El primer cazador negro

Capitulo 5 El cazador negro de agua

Sakura y Tomoyo fueron como dos niñas pequeñas corriendo hacia los columpios dejando a los dos jóvenes guardianes solos apoyados contra un árbol en donde podían ver a las chicas.

- Tenemos media hora para hacer lo que se nos plazca, el colegio no abrió.

- Si, menos mal (contesto el castaño)

- Cambiemos un poco de tema Shaoran (Dijo Eriol)

- ¿De que queres hablar?

- De ti y de tu objetivo. (Dijo el ojiazul mirando a Shaoran)

- ¿De Sakura?

- Exacto¿Qué paso al final con ella? (Pregunto Eriol llegando por fin al tema que había querido abarcar desde el principio)

- Bueno… ayer… ella me confeso sus sentimientos y yo los míos (Dijo Shaoran mirando a la castaña que se hamacaba en el columpio sonriente)

- ¿Pero que te dijo? (Dijo impaciente Eriol, pues ya sabia que Shaoran no describía mucho las cosas)

- Que me amaba y yo le dije lo mismo a ella, pero ambos sabemos que no podemos (Dijo Shaoran)

- Ya lo se Shaoran, pero si hablas con Kaho a lo mejor te entiende.

- No, ya sabes lo estricta que es, además ella no manda, también esta el juzgado y todo lo demás.

- Hay Shaoran, me compadezco por ti.

-Bueno, bueno, ahora dime tu¿Qué demonios haces aquí? (Dijo Shaoran para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación)

- ¿No lo ves? Cuido de la nueva fuente de energía, Tomoyo Daidougi. (Dijo Eriol dándose importancia)

- ¿Tomoyo es una fuente de energía? La encontraron muy rápido

-si, porque tiene control sobre ella y últimamente lo estuvo utilizando demasiado, pero no es una fuente como todas las demás, es una especial porque no ataca, es decir, si, tiene los poderes básicos para defenderse, pero es experta en protección, curación y adivinación. (Dijo Eriol)

- Tomoyo ya sabia de sus poderes ¿no? (Pregunto el joven chino)

- Si, lo sabía y los sabe manejar muy bien. ¿Sakura que tipo de poder tiene?

- No lo se, creo que de ataque terrestre por la forma que ataco a Ferumi. Pero tiene una potencia increíble, me llama la atención que todavía no atrajo a esos estupidos.

- ¿A esos fracasados? Aunque tengan la fuente de energía en frente no la sabrían distinguir jajajajajaja. (Dijo Eriol riéndose)

- Tengo que ayudar a Sakura a dominar su magia y a aprender a ocultarla o traerá muchos problemas a la organización.

- Tienes razón.

- Chicos mejor vamos al colegio que ya es hora (Dijo Tomoyo que llego con Sakura detrás.)

Los cuatro se fueron para el colegio, cuando llegaron ya habían llegado varios chicos.

- Rika, Chiharu (Saludaron las jóvenes recién llegadas)

- Hola Tomoyo, Sakura¿Vieron lo que paso con Ferumi?

- ¿Con Ferumi? (Preguntaron las dos haciéndose las desentendidas)

- Si, con ella, salgan al pasillo y vean las fotos.

Las cuatro amigas salieron del salón y vieron las fotos. Sakura y Tomoyo fingieron cara de sorpresa.

Cuando Ferumi llego, todos la miraban y se reían de ella, la insultaban y la señalaban por donde fuera.

Ferumi se acerco a Shaoran y este la esquivo, era la oportunidad tan deseada por el.

- ¡Shaoran! (grito la joven al ver que el la ignoraba)

- Mira Ferumi, déjame en paz, no te soporto y jamás me metería con una cualquiera como vos, en sima esparcís tus fotos por todo el colegio¿ves que sos cualquier cosa?

- Shaoran ¿de que hablas?

- De ti tonta. (Dijo Shaoran señalándole el pasillo)

Ferumi salio del salón y se fijo en las paredes del pasillo, se acerco a ver una de las fotos y se vio a si misma con unos hombres teniendo relaciones.

- ¡FERUMI DISHKOTERO! (grito una mujer de pelo negro con algunas canas)

- Si señora directora

- ¿Se puede saber que es esto? (Dijo la directora señalando las fotos)

- No lo se directora (contesto Ferumi)

- Muy bien, no lo sabes, llamaremos a tus padres, y desde este mismo instante estas expulsada de la institución.

Ferumi lloro como nunca en su vida, los padres no tardaron en llegar.

Al final, le dieron una nueva oportunidad a Ferumi en el colegio, pero nadie le dirigía la palabra, hasta la echaron del grupo de porristas (**n/a: no se olviden que nuestra Sakurita era la líder) **y los profesores la trataban despectivamente.

- Valla pedazo de angelito resultaste ser Sakura (Dijo Shaoran en tono irónico)

- No te olvides que vos me ayudaste mi vida (Dijo Sakura en el mismo tono irónico)

Al final del día el grupo de fútbol tenía práctica y las chicas del grupo de porristas también, así que se quedaron una hora más en el colegio.

Cuando los chicos ya terminaron las chicas estaban en pleno entrenamiento, así que el profesor los invito a sentarse para verlas.

Sakura aprovecho y utilizo todas sus dotes para lucirse como ninguna otra frente a Shaoran.

- Valla, valla, si que tu novia es asombrosa. (Dijo Eriol a Shaoran)

- Eriol, no es mi novia, ojala lo fuera (Dijo Shaoran)

Detrás de ellos un grupo de chicos hablaban también, entre ellos Sakarichi quien a propósito levanto más la voz.

- Miren a Kinomoto, la verdad que se ve muy bien, algún día la voy a tener, estoy seguro. ¿Se imaginan con ese cuerpazo de porrista hacerle el amor día y noche, día y noche sin parar? (Dijo Sakarichi intentando provocar a Shaoran)

Shaoran no aguanto y se dio vuelta para pegarle un puñetazo en la cara a Sakarichi que el profesor no noto.

Sakarichi intento defenderse pero Shaoran lo impidió, estaba realmente furioso.

- Shaoran, déjalo, solo te traerá problemas, además no tienes porque molestarte, el es solo un envidioso que tiene envidia a lo que tu novia y tu hacen (Dijo Eriol dejando sorprendido al ambarino y furioso a Sakarichi)

- Tienes razón Eriol (Dijo Shaoran) este estupido no vale la pena.

Cuando las chicas terminaron, Eriol y Shaoran fueron a buscar a Sakura y a Tomoyo.

Salieron del colegio los cuatro juntos cuando de repente apareció Sakarichi en la puerta del colegio.

- Miren a quienes tenemos aquí, al idiota de Hiraguizawa, a la estupida de Tomoyo, al imbecil de Li y a la del cuerpazo tremendo ( Dijo Sakarichi diciéndole esto ultimo a Sakura)

- Mira Sakarichi, mejor esfúmate si no quieres que te pase lo que te paso recién. (Dijo Shaoran)

- No te tengo miedo imbecil (Dijo desafiante Sakarichi.)

Detrás de Sakarichi aparecieron 5 chicos mas que parecían mas grandes que Shaoran y Eriol.

- Miedoso de mierda ¿Tienes que traer 5 chicos para desafiarnos? (Dijo Shaoran)

- No me importa lo que digas Li, ahora te quedara la carita bien marcada. Sakura ven con migo si no quieres que golpee a tus amigos y a ti. (Dijo Sakarichi)

- No pienso ni acercarme a ti pedazo de rata pestilente de zócalo. (Dijo Sakura)

- ¿Ah no? Chicos, vallan.

Los amigos de Sakarichi se abalanzaron contra Eriol y Shaoran empezando a pegarles, Shaoran se quiso defender con magia pero Eriol le recordó que no podían usar magia los guardianes al menos que sea para pelear contra alguien que la tuviera.

- Bien Sakura¿Ahora que dices¿Venís con migo a mi departamento o no? (Dijo impaciente Sakarichi)

Pero Sakura no le contesto, se quedo mirándolo, los ojos verdes de la castaña demostraban furia, ira, odio.

De repente unas nubes taparon el cielo y comenzó a llover. Sakura junto las dos manos y creo un rayo que fue a parar sobre Sakarichi quien empezó a temblar y a tener convulsiones.

Luego se dirigió a los amigos de Sakarichi y los empezó a golpear sin ningún tipo de problema, cuando los hombres intentaban defenderse una barra de energía se los impedía. Sakura había vuelto a utilizar su magia.

Sakura siguió atacando hasta que dejo a Sakarichi y sus amigos inconcientes para luego desmayarse ella. El cielo se despejo al instante.

Shaoran la tomo entre brazos y la alzo para llevarla a su casa, pero en ese momento apareció un chico de pelo azul zafiro y ojos de igual color.

- Al fin, fui yo el que encontró a la otra fuente de energía (Dijo el joven)

- ¿Quién sos? (Dijo Shaoran mirándolo con odio)

- Mi nombre es Femey y soy el cazador negro del agua. (Dijo presentándose)

- ¿Ah si? Pero si acá no hay ninguna fuente de energía. (Dijo Shaoran)

- Cállate estúpido guardián, esa chica que esta desmayada es. (Dijo Femey)

- ¿Una fuente de energía desmayada? (Dijo irónicamente Eriol)

- Eso seria muy estúpido. (continuó Shaoran)

- Ya cállense, me quieren confundir.

- Sakura poco a poco iba despertando, eso no le convenía a ambos chicos.

- Sha… ¿shaoran que pasa? (Dijo la jovencita)

- Nada Sakura, nada. (Dijo Shaoran)

- ¿Quién es ese? (Pregunto)

- Un loco de mierda, nada mas (Dijo Eriol)

- Mira niña, no se lo que tu pienses ni me interesa, pero tienes que venir con migo.

- No, no quiero.

Femey largo unas cadenas que parecían de agua y atrajo a la niña con ellos.

- Deja a Sakura en paz. (Dijo Shaoran)

- No, ella se va con migo.

Pero antes de que todo siguiera el cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a subir de temperatura, cada vez mas, mas, mas, hasta que se pudo notar fuego alrededor del cuerpo de la chica.  
Las cadenas de agua que la ataban de evaporizaron y Sakura quedo liberada.  
Sakura lanzo una esfera de energía al cuerpo de su oponente que cayo paralizado en el suelo.

- Mira, ya te vamos a capturar y te salvas por hoy porque estoy solo. Pero no dudes que nos volveremos a ver.

Diciendo eso el chico de pelo azul desapareció dejando humo.  
Sakura volvió a perder el conocimiento.  
Shaoran la alzo y se dirigió para su casa.  
Eriol y Tomoyo fueron a la casa de Tomoyo.

Shaoran la acostó a Sakura en la cama y le acaricio el pelo.  
Después de un tiempo a Shaoran le dio sed y bajo a la cocina a buscar jugo. En ese instante Sakura despertó y miro a su alrededor; se puso de pie y busco a Shaoran en su cuarto, pero no estaba.  
Entro al cuarto de su hermano, tampoco había nadie. Bajo al living, no veía a nadie. Entro a la cocina y por fin lo encontró, el estaba parado al lado de la heladera con una jarra de jugo.

- Al fin despiertas. (Dijo Shaoran )

- ¿Por qué me dormí? (Pregunto confundida la joven)

- ¿Quieres jugo? (Dijo Shaoran)

- Bueno.

Shaoran le contó todo lo sucedido a Sakura quien no lo podía creer, pero al final termino aceptándolo.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para controlar la magia? (Dijo la joven)

- Entrenar, para eso estoy yo. (Dijo Shaoran)

- ¿Y cuando empezaremos?

- En las vacaciones de invierno.

- ¡Pero falta mucho para eso! (Se quejo la castaña)

- Ya lo se, pero durante las clases no vas a poder porque eso requiere tiempo, toda la mente y todo el cuerpo (Dijo Shaoran tomando un trago de su jugo)

- Esta bien… (Acepto Sakura)

- Así me gusta pequeña.

- Shaoran… yo quiero hablar con tigo de otra cosa. (Dijo Sakura sonrojándose un poco)

- ¿De que? (Dijo Shaoran)

- De… tu… de mi… en fin… de tu y yo. (Dijo Sakura)

- Sakura, no quiero hablar de eso, me pone mal (Dijo Shaoran dejando el vaso en la mesada)

- Shaoran, necesito hablar, yo no puedo tenerte cerca y no abrazarte, no sentirte. (Dijo Sakura)

- Sakura, yo no soporto tenerte al lado y sentir todo lo que siento sabiendo que esta totalmente prohibido.

- Entonces… escondámonos, nadie tiene por que enterarse. (Dijo Sakura con los ojos brillando)

- Sakura no sabes a lo que te estas enfrentando, es muy peligroso.

- No me importa yo hago lo que sea. En secreto, nadie se va a enterar.

- Sakura… (Dijo Shaoran)

Sakura de acerco a Shaoran y lo beso suavemente. Luego se separo de el y lo miro. El la agarro por la cintura, la alzo y la beso apasionadamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. El beso se intensificaba mas y mas…

Shaoran sentía que estaba perdiendo la razón, así que paro.

- ¿Qué pasa Shaoran? (Dijo la castaña)

- Sakura, si sigo así voy a perder la cordura (Dijo Shaoran jadeando un poco)

- Nadie te lo prohíbe, piérdela.

Shaoran volvió a besarla con intensidad, ella le acariciaba la espalda debajo de la camisa. Ambos estaban como locos apasionados sentados en una silla de la cocina. El estaba sentado abajo y ella arriba dada vuelta (**N/A: no se si entienden la posición, pero es la típica de cuando una pareja se besa en una silla)** El sintió la necesidad de avanzar mas, su cuerpo se lo pedía. Lentamente fue bajando la mano por la espalda de la chica hasta llegar a su parte trasera. Ella se sorprendió al principio, pero cuando el empezó a masajearle suavemente ella se comenzó a relajar y a gozar.  
En eso ambos escuchan el ruido de la puerta principal abrirse. Ambos castaños se asustaron. Sakura le levanto e intento que el hinchazón de su boca no se notara, Shaoran se paro de inmediato y comenzó a arreglarse la camisa.

- Buenos días (Dijo la voz de un hombre)

- ¡Papa, regresaste! (Dijo emocionada la castaña)

- Si hija, como no voy a estar¿acaso olvidaste que día es mañana?

- No, no lo olvide… es decir que tu… ¿vienes por mi cumpleaños?

- Si hija (Dijo Fujikata con una sonrisa)

Sakura lo abrazo emocionada.

- Me alegro que haya regresado señor Kinomoto (Dijo Shaoran)

- Muchas gracias Shaoran. ¿Cómo se porto Sakura? (Dijo Fujikata)

- Muy bien señor. Su hija es un ángel (Dijo Shaoran mirando a Sakura y guiñándole un ojo que Fujikata no noto)

- ¿Y a ti Sakurita, te cuido bien el joven Shaoran? (Pregunto alegre el señor Kinomoto)

- Si padre, es un excelente guardián. (Dijo Sakura devolviéndole a Shaoran el guiño)

- Me alegro, tengo que informar a Kaho que todo va de maravillas

- ¿Perdone? (Dijo Shaoran)

- Ah, discúlpame Shaoran, pero no te confundas, no es la misma Kaho, no es Kaho Mitzuki. (Dijo Fujikata nervioso)

- Ah…

- Bueno chicos, voy a subir a mi habitación, cuando llegue Touya avísenle que ya llegue.

- Si papa, nosotros vamos a mi habitación a hacer un trabajo practico (Dijo Sakura con una sonrisita picara)

- ¿No prefieren en el living? Así están más cómodos con los sillones y la mesa. (Dijo Fujikata)

Pero… no esta la computadora papa (Dijo Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza)

- Ah si, tienes razón, mejor en tu cuarto, bueno hija me voy a dar una ducha y a descansar del largo viaje. (Dijo Fujikata subiendo las escaleras)

Sakura y Shaoran se mandaron miradas cómplices, se sonrieron y subieron al cuarto de Sakura agarrados de la mano.

- Hay Sakura, te va a crecer la nariz como a pinocho (Dijo Shaoran dulcemente tomándola por la cintura)

- Shaoran, no seas exagerado, es solo una mentirilla furtiva (Dijo Sakura con una sonrisita simpática)

Ambos se besaron apasionadamente en el cuarto de la joven castaña.

- Cuidado Sakura, no te olvides que estamos haciendo un trabajo practico (Dijo Shaoran en tono de burla)

- Cállate Shaoran (Dijo Sakura riendo y lo volvió a besar)

La hora de la cena llego pronto y ambos jóvenes bajaron para cenar

- ¿Qué vamos a comer Papa? (Dijo Sakura emocionada)

- Hoy vamos a pedir comida china¿Qué les parece?

- ¡Yupiiii! (Dijo Sakura como una niña)

- ¿Te gusta la comida China Shaoran? (Dijo Fujikata)

- Claro, es de mi país natal.

El delivery no tardo en llegar, la cena estuvo muy rica y la familia Kinomoto hablaba con el joven Li sobre las costumbres en China.  
La hora de dormir llego y los cuatro fueron a sus respectivos cuartos.

Cuando todos estuvieron dormidos, Sakura se levanto de su cama y entro directamente al cuarto de Shaoran sin hacer ruido para no levantar sospechas.

- Shao, ya llegue. (Dijo la joven en un susurro)

- Ya veo, pero no hace falta que susurres amor (Dijo Shaoran susurrando como ella)

- Ah, pero entonces ¿porque susurras? (Dijo la castaña susurrando de nuevo)

- Porque te imito a ti (dijo Shaoran volviendo a susurrar)

Ambos rieron y Shaoran le hizo señas a Sakura para que se sentara junto a el, ella de un salto lo hizo. Comenzaron a jugar con besitos cortos y juguetones que luego se convirtieron en besos de fuego apasionado y llenos de deseo.

- Sakura, va a ser mejor que vallas a tu cuarto, alguien nos puede ver o pueden ir a buscarte a tu habitación por alguna razón, mañana te tengo una sorpresa, aprovechare que es sábado. (Dijo Shaoran acariciando el pelo de su novia)

- ¿Qué sorpresa? (Dijo alegremente Sakura)

- Mañana vas a ver, ahora vete a dormir, vamos. (Dijo Shaoran palmeándole en los glúteos)

- Huy, esta bien…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola de nuevo!**

**si, se que me tarde mucho en subir este capitulo**

**pero tube problemas con la pagina, asi que no me quedo otra...**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo...  
Les agradezco a todos los reviews, me encantan y me ayudan a seguir con esta historia.**

**AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Sakura se pelea con Shaoran.  
Shaoran intenta amigarse con Sakura.  
****Primeros acercamientos de Eriol y Tomoyo.**

**Bueno, eso y mas en el proximo capitulo**

**y si no quieren que pase algo malo con los personajes dejen review!**

**Muaaaajajajaja  
Mentira, mentira jejejeje  
de todos modos por favor dejenme su review, quiero saber que opinan a lo largo de la historia.**

**Un beso**

**hasta el proximo capitulo. **


	7. Ch 6: La sorpresa para Sakura

**Hola! aqui estoy de nuevo con un capitulo de este fic jejeje... la linea para separar sigue sin funcionar...  
Bueno, espero que disfruten de este capitulo...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 6

Ese sábado amaneció mas lindo que cualquier otro. El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación de Sakura haciendo que la pequeña de ojos esmeraldas terminara con su sueño.

- Hay, sol, no te costaba nada un ratito más. ¡Ah no! Hoy es sábado y Shaoran me tiene una sorpresa (Dijo feliz la castaña levantándose de un salto)

Preparo todo para un baño de agua bien tibia. Cuando termino de bañarse se vistió con una pollera rosa más arriba de las rodillas, unas zapatillas blancas y una musculosa blanca.

Bajo a desayunar, pero solo estaban su padre y su hermano.

- ¿Y Shaoran? (Dijo Sakura mostrando sin querer su decepción al no verlo)

- Todavía no bajo Sakura. (Dijo Touya mirándola con los ojos arriba del periódico)

- Entonces voy a despertarlo. (Dijo Feliz la castaña)

- Ni lo pienses Sakura, el joven tiene derecho a dormir como tu lo haces a veces hasta el medio día. (Dijo Touya)

- Que malo eres hermano… (Dijo Sakura con cara de enojada y sentándose para desayunar)

Mientras tanto, en el piso de arriba un joven de ojos café despertaba con los rayos del sol en su cara y la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta.

- Demonios, pensar toda la noche en ella hizo que me quedara dormido.

Se levanto, preparo todo para un baño, se baño y se puso un pantalón de Jean con una remera tipo chomba verde con una franja finita en negro. Se puso colonia y se peino como pudo el pelo rebelde.

- Buenos días a todos (Dijo el joven cuando bajo)

- Buenos días Shaoran (Dijeron Touya y Fujikata, Sakura solo se atino a sonreír)

- Perdón que me levante tan tarde, no suele sucederme, solo me quede dormido. (Dijo Shaoran mirando a Sakura)

- Buenos días señorita Sakura (Dijo Shaoran fingiendo formalidad)

- Buenos días señor Li (Dijo Sakura fingiendo la misma formalidad pero con una sonrisa)

Tuvieron su desayuno en paz, Touya leía el periódico, Fujikata hablaba sobre el periódico con Touya, Shaoran tomaba café negro y Sakura miraba a Shaoran mientras comía cereal.

- Bueno papa, me voy. Quede en verme con Nakuru (Dijo Touya)

- Bueno hijo, mándale saludos a Nakuru e invítala a cenar si quieres, yo no estaré hoy a la noche. (Dijo Fujikata)

- Nosotros tampoco estaremos (Dijo Shaoran dejando a Sakura atónita)

- ¿Donde van? (Pregunto Fujikata)

- Naoko nos invito a su fiesta¿recuerdas Sakura? (Dijo Shaoran pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada a Sakura)

- Eh… si, si Naoko nos invito a su fiesta. (mintió Sakura)

- Bueno, entonces cenaremos Nakuru y yo (Dijo Touya feliz)

A la tarde los dos castañoss fueron a encontrarse con Tomoyo y Eriol. Pasearon por el centro de Tomoeda. Cuando estaba entrando la tarde los caballeros invitaron a las jovencitas un helado. En la heladería Sakura y Tomoyo se sentaron en una mesa mientras Eriol y Shaoran pedían los helados.

- Sakura, a mi no me engañas, tu te traes algo con Shaoran. (Dijo picadamente la joven)

- Shh, Tomoyo calla, te pueden oír, se supone que es un secreto.

- ¿Un secreto? (Dijo la amatista sin entender)

- Bueno, resulta que Shaoran y yo somos novios en secreto.

- ¡Nooooooooo! Esa no me la tenía, nunca me contaste. (Dijo Tomoyo haciéndose la enojada)

- Es que supuestamente nadie podía saber, pero ye termine contando, ya sabes como es todo eso del protocolo que tienen los guardianes y bla bla…

- Si, ya se...

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la heladería…

- Shaoran¿Cómo van las cosas con la fuente de magia? (Dijo Eriol a Shaoran)

- Bien, supongo, hasta que Kaho no se entere…

- Tranquilo, no tiene forma de enterarse.

- ¿Y tu con Tomoyo? (le pregunto el castaño a su amigo)

- ¿Tomoyo? Bien, que se yo, es una bonita chica, simpática y dulce (Dijo poniéndose colorado)

- Mmmm, a mi me parece que se traen algo (Dijo Shaoran riéndose)

- Y a mi me parece que estar de novio con algo que tiene mucho poder mágico te atrofia el cerebro

- ¿Podes dejar de referirte a ella como un objeto? (se quejo Shaoran)

- ¡Ah no! Definitivamente esa chica te cambia la cabeza. (Dijo Eriol enojado)

- No amigo, pasa que Sakura es perfecta. (Dijo Shaoran mirándola de lejos)

- Oye Shaoran, oye, mira esa morocha infernal, mira, va con una rubia despampanante, vamos a levantar chicas amigo (dijo Eriol para molestar a su amigo)

- No me interesan Eriol (Dijo Shaoran)

- ¿Como que no? Mira lo que son, son dos bombones. (Dijo Eriol embobado)

- Tal vez, algún dia dejes de ser un inmaduro de primera, te enamores y de una buena vez crezcas. (Dijo Shaoran pacientemente)

- No, esto es demasiado para mis odios, primero mi amigo Shaoran Li, cazador y rompecorazones de primera, un casanova de primera calidad no se fija en una rubia despampanante y una morocha infernal, segundo me trata de inmaduro y me dice que tengo que crecer… ¡Dios, que hice para merecer esto! (Dijo casi histérico Eriol)

Shaoran y Eriol regresaron donde estaban Sakura y Tomoyo, a quienes les dieron sus respectivos helados. El de Sakura era de chocolate y fresa, el de Tomoyo era de crema y frutilla, el de Eriol era de dulce de leche y sambayon y el de Shaoran era de chocolate y frutilla.

- Gracias chicos por el helado (Dijo Tomoyo)

- Si, la verdad muchas gracias. (la acompaño Sakura)

- De nada chicas (Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa seductora)

- No es nada (Dijo Shaoran sonriendo)

_- Mmmm vamos a poner nervioso a mi amiguito Shaoran. (_Pensaba Eriol)

- Eriol. ¿Ocurre algo? (Pregunto Sakura)

- No nada bella Sakura (Diciendo eso le beso la mano dulcemente)

Sakura se quedo atónita y se puso colorada, Shaoran casi mata a Eriol con la mirada, si hubiera podido lo ahorcaba ahí.

- Perdón si la incomode hermosa Sakura (Dijo Eriol acariciando la mano de Sakura)

- Eh… no hay problema, pero… preferiría si… (Estaba diciendo Sakura roja de la vergüenza)

- Sakura, yo preferiría marcharnos, tu padre dijo que teníamos que estar temprano. (Dijo Shaoran rojo de la furia)

- Pero papa dijo que… (comenzó a decir confundida Sakura)

- Si, pero después se arrepintió, nos vamos chicos, chau. (Dijo Shaoran cortante y agarrando a Sakura de la mano)

- Chau chicos (Dijo echándole a Tomoyo una mirada de disculpas)

Tomoyo se quedo atónita con la reacción de Shaoran.

- Oye Tomoyo… ¿Para ti soy inmaduro y me falta crecer? (pregunto Eriol)

- ¿A que viene esa pregunta? (pregunto Tomoyo)

- No lo se, tal vez a que de una buena vez quiero sentar cabeza como mi amigo Li¿No crees?

Diciendo esto Eriol agarra la mano de Tomoyo quien no tarda en sonrojarse.

Eriol se iba acercando a Tomoyo, sus caras se juntaron hasta que sintieron la respiración de cada uno, pero en ese momento Meiling, Naoko y Chiharu paseaban por el lugar. Los vieron y fueron a sentarse con ellos.

Shaoran llevo a Sakura con el a su BMW. Cuando ambos cerraron la puerta Shaoran no arranco el auto, se quedo ahí, en silencio.

- Shaoran¿Por qué hiciste eso? (Dijo Sakura con un notable enojo)

- Porque me dio rabia como te trataba Eriol (Dijo gruñendo Shaoran)

- Shaoran, yo también estaba incomoda, pero no era como para irnos así. (Dijo Sakura enojándose cada vez mas)

- A lo mejor te gusto la forma en que te trata Eriol. (Dijo Shaoran de mala gana)

- ¿QUE DICES? (grito Sakura ofendida)

Shaoran arranco el auto y no le volvió a dirigir la palabra a la castaña que solo se atinaba a mirar por el vidrio del auto.

Llegaron a la casa de los Kinomoto y Sakura salio del auto antes de que Shaoran pueda decirle algo. Shaoran bajo atrás de ella.

Sakura subió rápidamente a su habitación y cerro la puerta de un portazo. En su habitación se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. Cuando se calmo en poco miro hacia su escritorio y encontró un osito de peluche que tenia una carta, lentamente la abrió y la leyó:

"_Mi hermosa flor de cerezo, espero que te guste este osito que compre en el lugar donde tu compras siempre los peluches. Sabes que no soy muy romántico, ni el novio ideal, y encima tenemos que serlo en secreto, pero eso no impide que te ame con todo el corazón, con todo el alma y con todo mi cuerpo. Eres la mujer que ilumina mi vida, la niña de mis sueños, la que me tiene hipnotizado. _

_Hoy al atardecer, exactamente a las 7 de la tarde te espero en el parque pingüino, vístete formalmente, es una sorpresa. Te amo"_

_Siempre tuyo, _

_Li Shaoran._

Sakura se largo a llorar más de lo que ya lloraba antes. En otro momento le hubiera encantado recibir esa carta.

Luego de pensarlo un poco, ella decidió ir de todas maneras, iba a esperar como mucho media hora en el parque pingüino, en el fondo ella estaba convencida de que Shaoran no iba a ir.

Se puso un vestido rojo de tirantes al cuello, al principio estrecho pero desde la cadera bien suelto. La tela era tan suave que se movía con ella. En el pelo se puso dos binchitas finitas del mismo color y unas sandalias que también hacían juego.

Eran las 6:45 de la tarde y Sakura se dispuso a salir. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su hermano en el living en una situación comprometedora con Nakuru.

- Hermano, siento interrumpir (Dijo la castaña cuando vio que su hermano le tiro una mirada asesina)

- No hay problema Sakura¿Acaso no ibas a la fiesta de una amiga? (Dijo Nakuru)

- Si, justamente ahí estaba yendo. (mintió la castaña)

- Ahh, Li te debe estar esperando, lo vi salir hace un rato (Dijo el joven Kinomoto)

- ¿En serio? Gracias hermano (Dijo feliz Sakura y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano)

Sakura salio a toda prisa de su casa y corrió hasta el parque pingüino, cuando llego ahí lo vio, sentado en uno de los columpios mirando el suelo. Vestía un traje negro elegante.

- Hola extraño (Dijo la joven con una sonrisa)

- Sakura… no creí que fueras a venir, es mas, me agarraste desprevenido (Dijo Shaoran sorprendido y sonrojado al ver a la castaña tan hermosa)

- Shaoran, no podía no venir, ni el peor de los enojos me podrían hacer rechazar una invitación así (Dijo Sakura acercándose a el)

- Estas hermosa Sakura (Dijo el castaño ruborizado)

- Gracias, tu también estas… precioso (Dijo Sakura sonrojada)

Shaoran se levanto de la hamaca y le ofreció el brazo a Sakura.

- ¿Vamos Mademoiselle? (Dijo Shaoran)

- Por supuesto Monsieur. (Contesto Sakura siguiéndole el juego)

- Muy bien. Entonces vamos (Dijo feliz Shaoran)

- Pero… ¿Dónde vamos? (Pregunto la castaña)

- A un lugar sorpresa (Dijo Shaoran en el oído de la joven)

Shaoran llevo a Sakura en su auto BMW hacia un lugar bastante lejos de la casa Kinomoto.

Cuando bajaron, Sakura vio un lugar que parecía un paraíso. Era un restaurante de infraestructura moderna, con un amplio campo en donde había una laguna.

- Shaoran, es precioso (Dijo la joven admirando todo lo que veía)

- Es un lugar muy especial para mi. Este lugar era de mi abuelo, pero por cuestiones de dinero tubo que venderlo. Nunca mas lo pudo recuperar. Aquí venia en mis vacaciones de pequeño, es un lindo y sofisticado restaurante, pero arriba es como una pequeña hosteleria para clientes importantes.

- Shaoran, muchas gracias por traerme aquí (Dijo feliz la joven)

- Es un placer mi flor de cerezo (Dijo el joven)

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa apartada del resto. Sakura pidió ñoquis con salsa y Shaoran lomo con salsa de champignon.

La cena fue de lo más romántica, a la luz de las velas y con la mas suave música.

Luego de que terminaron de comer, ambos castaños decidieron salir un rato al aire libre.

- ¿No es hermoso? (Dijo Sakura mirando el cielo despejado y el agua en la laguna)

- Realmente si (Dijo Shaoran contemplando a la castaña)

Shaoran se acerco hacia ella y la beso profundamente, ella le respondió el beso con deseo. ¿Cómo era posible que hacia menos de tres horas hubiera estado llorando por el joven que ahora estaba besando?

- Después de un rato cortaron por falta de aire.

- Sakura, perdón por lo de hoy (Dijo Shaoran)

- No hay problema, después de todo no fue nada (Dijo Sakura con una sonrisita)

- Me porte como un tonto celoso, pero te prometo que no va a volver a pasar (Dijo Shaoran)

- Esta bien, ni te preocupes, además yo no se como hubiera reaccionado si una mujer te trata como me trato Eriol hoy a mi (Dijo la joven)

- Lo hizo para molestarme, es un idiota (Dijo Shaoran)

Sakura tiro a Shaoran al pasto al lado de ella, ambos quedaron a la misma altura.

- Shaoran, te amo (Dijo la joven)

Yo también te amo mi flor de cerezo (Dijo Shaoran mirándola dulcemente a los ojos)

- ¿Quieres volver a tu casa o que nos quedemos durmiendo aquí? (pregunto el joven)

- ¿Du… durmiendo… a… aquí? (Dijo la joven que parecía un tomate)

- Si, por supuesto que tu en una habitación y yo en la otra. (Dijo Shaoran viendo la cara de la joven)

- ¡NO! (Grito Sakura)

- Bueno, fue una idea nada mas, no tienes que ponerte así (Dijo Shaoran)

- No, es que… nunca viste…. Las películas de terror que siempre matan a la chica en la habitación del hotel (Dijo la joven asustadísima)

- Hay Sakura… entonces volvemos a tu casa (Dijo el joven)

- Eh… si, claro.

Shaoran llevo a Sakura hasta el auto. Ambos subieron, se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad y Shaoran metió la llave para darle arranque al auto.

- Oh. Oh… no anda (Dijo Shaoran)

- ¿Cómo que no anda? (Dijo como loca Sakura)

Luego de fallidos intentos por arrancar el auto Shaoran decidió llamar al mecánico, pero este no llegaría antes de las 10 de la mañana del día siguiente.

Sakura por su parte llamo a su casa para avisar, pero no había nadie.

- Bueno, no nos quedara de otra que dormir acá (Dijo Shaoran)

Ambos jóvenes entraron al restaurante y subieron al segundo piso. Los atendió una mujer regordeta.

- Buenas noches (Dijo la mujer)

- Buenas noches, necesitamos dos habitaciones para una noche (Dijo Shaoran)

- Lo siento señor, pero están todas ocupadas, al menos que quieran la suite matrimonial preferencial que es la mas cara, el baño tiene bañaderas con hidromasaje, la casa invita una botella de champagne, televisor de 29 pulgadas con cable, un mini living y una sola cama matrimonial. (Dijo la mujer)

- Bueno, si no nos queda otra, dénos esa. (Dijo Sakura)

- ¿Muy bien, tarjeta o efectivo? Son $250. (Dijo la mujer)

- Tarjeta (Dijo Shaoran mostrándole su tarjeta)

La mujer les dio la llave de la habitación y ambos subieron al piso 4 que es donde estaba el cuarto.

La habitación era bastante bonita, las cortinas eran azules y en el living había un enorme ventanal por el que se veía completamente el campo y la luna.

Sakura fue hacia el cuarto y se sentó en la cama, era mullida y suave. Sakura comenzó a saltar como una niña pequeña.

- Nunca me imagine que te verías tan tierna y hermosa saltando como una niña en la cama (Dijo Shaoran)

Hay Shaoran, lo siento, fue un impulso (Dijo la joven sonrojándose)

- No te preocupes, mira lo que tengo, cortesía de la casa (Dijo Shaoran enseñándole una botella de champagne)

- Shaoran, nunca bebí alcohol. (Dijo la joven)

Lo se, lo se, no te preocupes, no tomaras nada de alcohol (Dijo el joven ambarino)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hola!**

**si, un poco corito este capitulo ¿no? Jejejeje :P  
Esta fue la primera pelea cortita de Shaoran y Sakura, pero la proxima...  
Va a ser bastante fuerte... jejejeje mejor no digo nada...  
:P  
mmm imaginense a nuestros dos protagonistas solos en un hotel!  
¿Que pasara? Nada pervertido si es lo que piensan Muaaajajaja :P**

**Ya van a ver... ya van a ver... a lo mejor se soprenden de Shaoran :P:P:P  
Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy  
MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! ME ANIMAN MUCHISIMO!  
:P  
ademas me gusta que les guste mi fic jejeje :P  
**

**AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:  
Shaoran vuelve a tener esos extraños sueños, pero esta vez un poco mas extenso.  
Sakura tiene una nueva rival.  
Un enemigo peligroso aparece...**

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy jejee

**ahhh y tengo un anuncio que hacer para los que leen amor a travez del tiempo...  
FALTA POQUITO PARA UN NUEVO CAPITULO!  
jejejej  
voy a ver si lo puedo terminar para mañana o pasado jejeje  
Bueno, espero que me dejen sus reviews que me encantan!  
jejeje  
un beso  
chau!**


	8. Ch 7: La prometida de Shaoran

**Hola! perdonen la enorme tardanza, pero es que con el colegio y los examenes y con el nuevo fic que acabo de publicar, me es un poco dificil escribir nuevos capitulos para mis fanfictions.  
Bueno, antes que nada y como todos ya saben, LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FIC PERTENECEN A CLAMP a exepcion de algunos jejejejejeje :P  
Bueno, espero que ahora disfruten de este capitulo...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaoran se sentó al lado de la castaña con la botella de champagne.

- Sakura, te amo como a nada en el mundo (Dijo el castaño)

- Y yo a ti Shaoran (respondió la castaña)

El se acerco más a ella y comenzó a besarla suavemente y dulcemente, saboreando cada rincón de su dulce boca.  
Sakura comenzó lentamente a desprender la camisa de Shaoran mientras aumentaba la pasión en el beso.  
Shaoran dejo a un lado la botella de champagne y acaricio con sus manos el cuerpo de la castaña. Lentamente el la fue poniendo contra la cama y comenzó a desprenderle el vestido.

- Sakura, será mejor que paremos acá, me estas volviendo loco (Dijo el joven)

- Eso quiero Shaoran, quiero volverte loco (Dijo la joven mirándolo con deseo)

- Sakura, no sabes a lo que estas por hacer ¿no? (Dijo con una sonrisa el joven)

- Si lo se, pero yo con tigo haría cualquier cosa.

- Sakura, este no es el momento. (Dijo Shaoran poniéndole un limite a la jovencita)

- Shaoran…

- No tengo protección Sakura, sabes lo que eso puede acarrear. (Dijo Shaoran)

- Tienes razón, perdóname, soy una tonta. (Dijo la joven apenada)

- No tienes por que pedir perdón, te dejaste llevar por el deseo, y eso es normal. (Dijo el joven)

- ¿Y porque a ti no te pasa? (pregunto Sakura)

- Porque con el tiempo se aprende a controlar (Dijo Shaoran)

- Tu… ¿estuviste con muchas antes que con migo? (Pregunto Sakura intentando que el dolor en su voz no se notara)

- ¿Tengo que serte sincero? (pregunto Shaoran sabiendo del dolor que le estaba causando a la joven)

- Y se supone que tienes que ser sincero (Dijo la joven)

- Bueno, la verdad es que yo…. Es decir, mis amigos me conocen como un mujeriego de primera. (Dijo el joven acariciando el cabello de la castaña)

- Ah, me alegro saberlo Shaoran (Dijo la joven sarcásticamente)

- Pero todo es distinto desde que te conocí Sakura. Eres la única mujer que llama mi atención, la única mujer que me llena completamente, la única mujer que me hace sentir un hombre, la única mujer que me puede totalmente. (Dijo Shaoran)

- Shaoran… yo nunca estuve… realmente enamorada de ningún chico hasta ahora (comenzó a decir la joven)

- No sabes como me alegro en saberlo Sakura. Pero quiero que entiendas algo, yo quiero que tu y yo estemos juntos por siempre mi Sakura y si algo mas fuerte tiene que pasar entre nosotros no quiero que sea ahora, ni en esa situación. (Dijo Shaoran)

Sakura y Shaoran se quedaron abrazados debajo de las sabanas durante mucho tiempo hasta que el sueño los venció a ambos.  
Al día siguiente Shaoran despertó con un calido sol pegándole en la cara. La miro a Sakura dormir, le dio un beso y preparo todo para un reconfortante baño.

- Valla, esta habitación tiene Yacusi (Dijo el joven algo sorprendido)

Encendió el agua y se metió adentro.  
Sakura despertó luego de un rato. Toco a su lado con los ojos aun abiertos y se llevo una desilusión al no encontrar a Shaoran al lado de ella.

- Valla… por lo visto se fue a desayunar.

Se levanto y busco unas toallas en el placard para darse un tibio baño.  
Shaoran salio del Yacusi y se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Sacudió su cabeza para agitar su pelo y lo dejo mojado y mas rebelde que nunca.

Mientras tanto Sakura se quitaba toda la ropa y se ponía una toalla alrededor del pecho cubriendo bien sus redondeados senos.  
Camino hacia la puerta del baño intentando enganchar su toalla y abrió la puerta de golpe.

- ¡SHAORAN!

- ¡SAKURA!

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y se pusieron colorados como un rabanito en insolación.

- Demonios Sakura, creí que estabas dormida aun.

-Y yo creí que habías bajado a desayunar.

- ¿Sin avisarte¿Tan monstruo te parezco? (Dijo tristemente el joven)

- Lo siento Shaoran. (Dijo la joven poniéndose roja al recordar la situación en que se encontraban)

- No tienes porque disculparte.

Shaoran pasó al lado de Sakura y se sentó en la cama. Sakura entro al baño a bañarse.  
Esa misma mañana vino el técnico a revisar el auto de Shaoran.

- Bueno Sr. Li, lo único que puedo decirle es que su auto esta en perfectas condiciones y no andaba porque el cable principal ha sido desconectado. Pero fue una tontería arreglarlo.

- ¿Y solo por eso nos quedamos toda una noche aquí? (se quejo Sakura)

- Y si, yo no se nada de autos, como pretendes que sepa que estaba desconectado el cable del auto (Dijo Shaoran mostrando inocencia en su voz, una inocencia exagerada)

- Bueno, no importa, me muero por volver a casa y ponerme ropa cómoda (Dijo la joven)

Ambos chicos volvieron tranquilamente a la casa de Sakura donde el padre de la chica y el hermano le dieron un gran reto al cual la chica ni hizo caso.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, en Hong Kong, China.

- Bien, creo que es hora de que Shaoran tome responsabilidades… (Dijo una mujer con pelo negro hasta mas debajo de la cintura y ojos negros chiquitos, con boca tan roja como un rubí)

- Si señora, iré a buscarlo inmediatamente a Japón. (Dijo una jovencita de pelo rojo corto por el cuello y ojos color caoba)

- Muy bien Kaoru espero que lo encuentres y por fin te cases con el. Tomaras el primer vuelo de la mañana. No hay nada mas que hablar.

-Si señora Ieran.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era lunes de nuevo, la semana recién comenzaba y Sakura despertaba para darle la bienvenida al día.

- Buenos días hermano, buenos días papa, muy buenos días Shaoran (Dijo la joven)

-Buenos días pequeña Sakura (Dijo su padre con una sonrisa como siempre)

- Hola monstruo (Dijo Touya)

- Que no soy un monstruo (Dijo enojada la joven)

- Muy buenos días Sakura (Dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa haciendo que a Sakura se le valla todo el enojo con su hermano)

Sakura y Shaoran terminaron rápido de desayunar para ir al colegio. Tomoyo y Eriol ya se encontraban al igual que algunos más.  
Hablaron un rato hasta que el profesor Terada ingreso al salón.

- Muy bien chicos, este año parece que es un año especial, están ingresando nuevos alumnos al colegio, como hoy en el nuestro.

Un murmullo general recorrió el salón.

- Denle una gran bienvenida a Kaoru Cho que viene de Hong Kong.

La jovencita que recien llegaba miro atentamente a todos lados del salon hasta encontrar con su mirada a Shaoran, de donde no la despego.  
En ese momento, una mujer de aspecto severo y grandes lentes ingreso al salon.

- Profesor Terada, puede venir un momento por favor (Lo llamo la directora)

En seguida el profesor Terada salio del salón y los chicos comenzaron a hacer barullo como siempre.  
Shaoran solo miraba fijamente a esa chica que recién entraba, sabia quien era y a que venia, pero el pensaba que ya se había olvidado de eso.  
Sakura miraba preocupada a Shaoran, tomo su mano y la acaricio. El le lanzo una mirada de suplica.

- Mi querido Shaoran (Dijo la nueva joven abrazando a Shaoran y dándole un beso en los labios)

- Ka… Kaoru…. (Pudo tartamudear solamente el joven)

Sakura miraba horrorizada esa escena. Lo único que pudo hacer fue darle la mejor sonrisa a Shaoran y salir del salón.

- Kinomoto¿que haces? (Pregunto el profesor)

-Yo… no me siento bien profesor, voy a la enfermería.

Sakura camino hacia la enfermería, la rabia que sentía no la dejaba llorar. Estaba demasiado confundida, no sabia que pensar.  
Sakura logro que la enfermera le diera el permiso para salir de clases antes de lo normal y fue caminando lentamente hacia su casa. El sol se había ocultado y solo nubes negras cubrían el cielo, esa noche definitivamente iba a llover, pero no tanto como lo hacían los ojos de Sakura.  
Sakura no quiso volver a su casa, por lo tanto decidió esperar, a que Tomoyo regresara del colegio, en el parque pingüino  
Eriol y Tomoyo se miraban confundidos dentro del salón, no podían creer la actitud de Shaoran ni la de esa nueva chica Kaoru.  
Al finalizar el día, ninguno de los dos se despidieron de Shaoran y de Kaoru. Tomoyo fue a buscar a Sakura en la enfermería, pero le dijeron que ya se había ido a su casa, así que tomo su celular y llamo a la casa Kinomoto.

_- Si, residencia Kinomoto _

- Hola Touya, habla Tomoyo.

_- ¿Que tal Tomoyo?_

- Bien¿esta Sakura?

_- No, aun no ha llegado_.

- Ah, esta bien, gracias.

_- ¿Paso algo?_

- No, solo necesito que me preste unas hojas. Pero si todavía no llego no hay problema.

_- Ah, esta bien, un beso. Adiós_.

- Hasta luego Tomoyo

Tomoyo se preocupo mas de lo que ya estaba con por su amiga. Tomo a Eriol de la mano y se lo llevo hacia la mansión Daidougi.  
La castaña seguía pensando en Shaoran y en Kaoru cuando un chico de profundos ojos marrones se acerco a ella.

- Hola Sakura (Dijo con voz tierna)

- Sakarichi, no estoy de humor (Dijo la joven)

- No vengo a molestarte Sakura, veo que estas mal y no quiero hacer que sufras mas (Dijo el joven tomándola del hombro)

- Que raro eso en ti (Dijo Sakura)

- Mira Sakura, yo no soy tan malo como la gente piensa ni como yo te lo hice creer. (Dijo el joven)

- Sakarichi, tu me haz querido tomar varias veces a la fuerza (Dijo la joven)

- Lo se y me arrepiento. Lo siento mucho Sakura. ¿Pero ahora que es lo que te pasa?

- Nada Sakarichi, solo que mi vida es un desastre, Shaoran es un desastre, todo es un desastre, me odio, lo odio y la odio (Dijo la joven rompiendo en lagrimas)

- No tienes que sentirte así Sakura (Dijo Sakarichi abrazándola suavemente)

En ese mismo momento cierto castaño caminaba por el parque yendo a la casa en la cual habitaba temporalmente, estaba muy abatido, ya ni seacordaba que existia Kaoru, ni que se tenia que casar con ella ni nada... Lo unico que pudo hacerlo volver en si fue ver a su hermosa castaña hablando con el imbecil de Sakarichi.

- Sakarichi sácale ya las manos de en sima (Dijo Shaoran acercándose a los dos)

- Pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada… (Dijo Sakarichi haciéndose el bueno)

Pero Shaoran ni dejo que terminara y le dio una trompada en medio de la cara dejándole la nariz sangrando.

- Shaoran, ya basta, no le pegues (Dijo Sakura)

- ¿Qué? (Dijo incrédulo el ambarino)

- Lo que escuchaste, el solamente me estaba dando su apoyo sobre cosas que no tendría que darle importancia. Y sabes una cosa, mejor que ya me saque la linda venda de los ojos y aprendí como eres en realidad. (Dijo enojada la chica)

- Sakura, todo es un mal entendido… (comenzó a decir el joven)

- Déjalo Sakura, el no vale la pena, no es mas que un desgraciado infeliz que te hace sufrir (Dijo Sakarichi)

- El desgraciado infeliz eres… (Dijo Shaoran pero esta vez fue interrumpido por Sakura)

-Tienes razón Sakarichi, mejor vamonos, no quiero volver a verle nunca mas la cara.

Ambos jóvenes se fueron de parque pingüino dejando a un encolerizado Shaoran con toda la bronca.

- Shaoran, creo que ella tiene razón, en parte (Dijo un joven de pelo azul que recién llegaba para ver a su amigo)

-Eriol déjame en paz. (Dijo Shaoran)

-Shaoran, escúchame, Tomoyo fue a perseguir a Sakarichi y a Sakura¿te piensas que tiene buenos planes para con ella? (Dijo histérico Eriol)

-Ni me interesa, que la bese si quiere… (Dijo Shaoran desepcionado por como la jovencita hablo de el y como defendio a su peor enemigo)

-¡Pero eres tarado Shaoran! Ese chico no quiere nada más que besar a Sakura, tiene cosas peores en mente para hacer con ella. La va a violar y sin mucho esfuerzo considerando como dejaste emocionalmente tu a Sakura (Dijo Eriol)

Shaoran de repente quedo como hipnotizado, pensando en que el era el culpable de que a Sakura le pueda ocurrir lo peor de su vida.

- Vamos ya Eriol (Dijo Shaoran)

- Al fin, con todo el tiempo que perdimos…

Sakarichi llevo a Sakura hacia su departamento. Donde la joven al principio se rehusó a entrar, pero se largo a llover con intensidad así que no tuvo mas remedio al menos que no se quisiera enfermar, además Sakarichi puso convencerla haciéndose el inocente.  
Cuando subieron al séptimo piso, Sakura se sentó en un sillón de tres plazas.

- Sakura¿Quieres algo para tomar? (pregunto el joven)

- Si por favor, jugo (Dijo la jovencita)

- En seguida te lo traigo.

Sakarichi entro a la cocina y sirvió jugo en un vaso, no sin antes ponerle una fuerte dosis de droga dentro de la bebida.

- Aquí tienes (Dijo el joven dulcemente entregándole el vaso)

-Gracias.

Sakura tomo completamente el jugo que estaba dentro del vaso, poco a poco se fue sintiendo mareada, mas mareada hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

- Por fin vas a ser mía Sakura. (DIjo Sakarichi con un sonrisa malevola en los labios)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eriol y Shaoran se juntaron junto con Tomoyo en la puerta del edificio en el que el Sakarichi habitaba.

- ¿Es aquí? (Pregunto Eriol)

- Si, es el séptimo A

- Vamos a entrar.

Los tres jóvenes entraron y le contaron la situación al portero del edificio.

- Si, ha subido con una joven de pelo castaño y ojos verde esmeralda (Dijo el viejo portero)

- Señor¿no tiene una copia de las llaves? (pregunto Eriol)

- Si, el siempre me deja una, tomen chicos (Dijo el portero dándoles la llave)

-Muchísimas gracias señor (Dijo Tomoyo)

Sakarichi estaba besando por el cuello a Sakura con su mano en la entrepierna de ella y con la otra mano desabrochándole la blusa. (**N/a: Sakura lleva pollera en el uniforme, no lo olviden). **En eso los tres jóvenes entran súbitamente en la habitación.  
Shaoran y Eriol se abalanzaron contra el joven moliéndolo a trompadas hasta que lo dejaron inconciente. Mientras tanto, Tomoyo estaba vistiendo a Sakura que estaba completamente inconciente.

-Vamonos. (Dijo Shaoran alzando a Sakura)

- Ese maldito le dio una alta dosis de droga a Sakura (Dijo Eriol mirando a la joven)

-Igualmente hay que ver si ese estúpido despierta después de todas las trompadas que le dimos. (Dijo Shaoran)

Los tres jóvenes y la inconciente Sakura salieron del departamento de Sakarichi y fueron a la casa de Sakura.  
La acostaron en la cama y esperaron a que el efecto de las drogas pasara.

- Shaoran, nosotros nos vamos, sino mi madre me matara. (Dijo la amatista)

- Claro, no hay problema. Mañana supongo que no iré al colegio, debo cuidar de Sakura y no creo que este bien para mañana. (Dijo el ambarino)

- Bueno, entonces nos veremos mañana, de todos modos vendré a ver como esta Sakura, hasta mañana Shaoran.

- Hasta mañana Tomoyo, hasta mañana Eriol.

Tomoyo y Eriol salieron de la casa de Sakura.  
Shaoran se sentó al lado de ella y la cuido toda la noche.  
A la tarde del día siguiente Sakura abrió los ojos y lo vio durmiendo sentado al lado de ella. Sakura lo miro un momento, acaricio su mano y lo beso suavemente en la frente. Se levanto de la cama y fue al baño. Se sentía muy abombada, la cabeza de daba vueltas, hasta que vomitó...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola! mmm... si, ya se que no justifica el tiempo que me tarde, pero este capitulo es fundamental para los acontecimientos que vendran ahora con la llegada de Kaoru.  
¿Sakura perdonara a Shaoran?  
¿Que hara Kaouru cuando se entere lo que pasa entre Sakura y Shaoran?  
En el proximo capitulo habra un enorme acercamiento entre Eriol y Tomoyo.  
El segundo guardian negro aparecera, esta vez no saldran todos TAN bien como en la primera aparicion.  
Meiling hace un papel muy importante en el proximo capitulo.  
**

**Bueno, me temo que no puedo adelantar nada mas... Muajajajajajaja  
Solo que les cosas se complicaran para nuestro lobito.  
Espero sus reviews! jejejejeje.  
Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJAN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS EN CADA CAPITULO.  
Bueno, eso es todo.  
Un beso enorme  
chay!**


	9. Ch 8: La furia de Meiling

**Hola! disculpen la tardanza. Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic.  
Antes que nada y como todos saben los personajes son de CLAMP a exepcion de algunos y... mmm nada, disfruten del capitulo.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 7: La furia de Meiling.

Shaoran despertó con el ruido de las arcadas de la joven. Corrió al baño y la atajo para que pueda vomitar mas cómoda.  
Cuando termino Sakura lo miro confundida, se limpio y se corrió del lado de Shaoran.

- Sakura¿que sucede? (Le pregunto el joven viendo como Sakura lo rechazaba)

- Tu… tu tienes… a la otra… a Kaoru, tu prometida (Dijo Sakura acentuando la ultima palabra)

- Sakura lo que sucede es que… mira… Kaoru no…

- No me interesa lo que pase con Kaoru y con tigo. (Dijo la joven reteniendo las lagrimas)

- Pero Sakura… ella no es nada para mi, es solo una obligación que mi madre me impone.

- Si te lo impone tu madre debes hacerle caso, ahora vete de mi habitación. No quiero volver a hablarte Shaoran Li. (Dijo la joven cerrando la puerta de su habitación en la cara de Shaoran)

Sakura se tiro en su cama y lloro desconsoladamente, estaba realmente muy dolida.  
"_¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? Seguramente porque solo era una diversión para el… Me traiciono en el fondo de mi alma. Lo odio. Te odio Xiao Lang Li." _Pensaba la joven mientras lloraba.  
Mientras tanto un joven de pelos castaños se tiraba en la cama, completamente derrotado. No sabía como hacer para que su amada Sakura le creyera.  
"_Igualmente es lo mejor, si hubiéramos seguido tal vez Kaho se enteraría…"  
_Al ambarino se le cayeron unas cuantas lágrimas.

- Pero que veo, un guardián de máximo prestigio llorando como una niña.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Hanagata? (Dijo el joven sobresaltándose)

- Kaho Mitzuki me pidió exclusivamente que viniera a observar como marcha tu misión.

- Entonces ve y dile que fracase y que me lleve de nuevo a…

- No, no, no mi estimado Shaoran, la señorita Mitzuki dice que estas haciendo un excelente trabajo y que tengas cuidado porque el verdadero peligro esta cerca.

- ¿El verdadero peligro?

. Si¿Qué te piensas¿Que los cazadores negros son todos como ese estúpido que te ataco la primera vez? Oh, no mi estimado amigo, eso no es nada, lo que viene es lo peor. Hasta correrá peligro su vida y la tuya.

. - ¿Su vida? (Dijo Shaoran tragando saliva)

. - Si, su vida. Y descuida, no le diré nada a Kaho de tus relaciones furtivas con el objetivo.

.- ¿Cómo te enteraste? (Pregunto el ambarino asombrado)

- Mi estimado Shaoran, creo que me subestimas… hace una semana los vengo observando sin que tu me notaras, eso es tener la guardia baja Shaoran.

- Tu y tus estupideces Hanagata.

- No son estupideces mi querido Shaoran, es ingenio. Escúchame bien, me quedare un tiempo en Tomoeda, así que me tendrás que aguantar en tu mismo colegio.

- ¿Qué? (Dijo sorprendido el ambarino)

- Lo que escuchaste mi estimado Shaoran, me quedare.

- Pero… ¿en donde?

- Por los primeros días, en la casa donde esta hospedándose tu queridísima Kaoru, pero mas tarde me mudare a un departamento para mi solo.

- Ni me nombres a Kaoru (Dijo el joven desplomándose en la cama)

- Mmm, creo que es lo mejor Shaoran, tu destino esta junto a Kaoru, se conocen desde pequeños, ella te conoce mas que nadie y te quiere. (Dijo Hanagata)

- Si, nos conocemos desde pequeños, pero no me conoce ni un poco, ni la quiero.

- Pero sabes perfectamente que lo de Sakura esta prohibido.

- No me importa, no me pienso casar con Kaoru, no pienso estar con Kaoru porque yo amo a Sakura Kinomoto.

- Tu sabrás lo que haces. Bueno amigo, nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Adiós. (Dijo Hanagata)

- Hanagata se paro al lado de la ventana y con un sordo ruido desapareció.

- Lo que me faltaba, primero Eriol, ahora el imbécil de Hanagata.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Daidougi…

- Me preocupa Sakura. (Dijo un joven de ojos azules sentado en un sillón, tomando un café)

- A mi también Eriol, me preocupa mucho. Esa mala liberación de magia que tiene, los cazadores persiguiéndola, el estúpido de Sakarichi, las drogas que el le puso y sobre todo… el efecto Shaoran sobre ella. (Dijo la amatista)

- Shaoran, Shaoran… ese chico esta en graves problemas.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Eriol? (Pregunto la amatista)

- Porque Shaoran esta muy enamorado de Sakura, pero si Kaho se entera… no se lo que pasara ahí. En sima con esta Kaoru…

- Hablando de Kaoru… ¿Quién es ella exactamente? (Preguntó la amatista)

- Kaoru Mihade es la prometida de Shaoran desde que ambos tienen diez años. Pero el nunca la quiso y ella vivió siempre entusiasmada con el. Hacia siglos que no se veían.

- Ah, ya veo… Sakura quedo muy mal después de eso. Oye, y tu… ¿Tienes alguna prometida Hiraguizawa?

- No, la verdad que gracias a dios no. Además yo no tengo que casarme obligatoriamente como Shaoran. Pero… ¿Por qué preguntas? Acaso esta celosa Daidougi?

- No digas tonterías Hiraguizawa, usted me interesa menos que el gato que duerme sobre el techo. (Dijo la joven mirando para otro lado)

- Entonces, el gato que esta sobre el techo debe interesarle mucho (Dijo Eriol acercándose peligrosamente a Tomoyo)

Tomoyo se quedo dura sobre el sillón. Eriol cada vez se acercaba mas hasta tal punto que solo los separaba la nariz.  
Eriol acaricio con la mano izquierda una de las mejillas de Tomoyo para luego besarla desesperadamente, como si su vida dependiera de eso.  
Tomoyo lo único que pudo hacer fue responder a tal desesperado beso.  
Al día siguiente, Sakura despertó tarde. Era un día bastante soleado, bajo las escaleras y encontró a Shaoran desayunando con su hermano. No saludo a ninguno de los dos, ni desayuno, solo tomo su mochila y salio de la casa dejando a un perplejo Touya mirando la puerta. Shaoran salio unos minutos mas tarde.

- Buenos días Tomoyo. (Dijo la joven)

-Buenos días Sakura (Dijo esta con una enorme sonrisa)

- ¿Ocurre algo Tomoyo? (Pregunto Sakura)

- ¿Eh? No, nada ¿por? (respondió la amatista)

- Por nada, solo te noto algo… mas feliz de lo normal.

- Ah¿y con el joven Li¿Cómo va todo? (Dijo Tomoyo haciendose la desentendida y cambiando de tema)

- ¿Cómo crees Tomoyo? Mal, de mal a peor…

En eso una jovencita de pelo negro se acerca a las dos chicas que hablaban sentadas en sus bancos.

- Buenos días. ¿Quien de ustedes dos es Kinomoto? (preguntó la joven)

- Yo. ¿Por qué? (Pregunto Sakura mirando extraña a la jovencita)

- Porque me dijeron que debía hablar con tigo para poder inscribirme en el grupo de porristas. (Dijo la morocha con una sonrisa asquerosa)

- Si, tienes que venir con migo, pero eso lo veremos después de clases, en el receso.

- Esta bien, por cierto, mi nombre es Kaoru…

- Si, ya se tu nombre, ahora vete, estamos hablando de algo importante. (Dijo Sakura de manera cortante)

Kaoru se aparto de las dos a paso firme, la verdad es que a la jovencita le costaba mucho hacer amigas ya que se creía superior y mas linda que todas. Así que no tenia amigas en el colegio nuevo. Solo se quedo sentada esperando a que llegara Shaoran.  
Cinco minutos después, Shaoran llego al salón. Lo único que pudo hacer es mirar a la castaña que hablaba entretenidamente con Tomoyo.

- Mi querido Shaoran (Grito la joven china)

- Kaoru… salte… (Dijo Shaoran sin ánimos e intentando sacar a la pesada de Kaoru de en sima)

- Vaya, vaya Shaoran, es sorprendente lo rápido que cambias de novia. Pobre Sakura, no quiero ni imaginarme como debe estar. En sima cambiarla por esta bicha. (Dijo otra joven de rasgos orientales de pelo lacio bien negro y ojos color rubí)

-Meiling, no molestes…

- ¿A quien le dices bicha, estúpida? (Pregunto una enojada Kaoru)

- A ti¿acaso hay alguna otra bicha en este curso?

- Mira Meiling, si tu te quedaste con ganas de conquistar a Shaoran y no te dio bola, no es mi problema ¿OK?

En eso Meiling la toma por el cuello y la alza unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

- Mira mocosa, si mi tía te eligió para ser la destinada de Shaoran, no me incumbe y solo pienso en lo mal que esta haciendo. Y te equivocas, no tengo interés alguno en mi primo, solo que el corazón de el ya tiene dueña y te aseguro que no eres tu. (Dijo algo sacada la jovencita de pelo negro y ojos rubí)

- Señorita Li, por favor, compórtese. (Dijo el profesor que ingresaba al salón)

- Perdone. (Dijo Meiling soltando sin consideración a Kaoru)

- Bien, últimamente no se que pasa con los jóvenes de intercambio, pero hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, su nombre es Hanagata Kiu. Por favor, denle una calida bienvenida. Por favor, entra Hanagata. (Dijo el profesor anotando su nombre en la pizarra)

Un joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules como el cielo ingreso al salón de clases, su cuerpo se notaba a larga vista que estaba bien entrenado, su pelo era un poco largo y bien rubio con algunas ondas. Su cara era bien fina y algo bronceada.

- Todas las chicas incluidas Tomoyo y Sakura se quedaron como embobadas mirándolo.

- Pero… si parece un actor de cine. (Dijo Chiharu con estrellas en los ojos)

- No, no, parece un modelo salido de alguna revista (Dijo Naoko suspirando)

- Es el idiota de Hanagata (Dijo con un suspiro Kaoru)

- Chicas, silencio. Bien Hanagata, toma asiento al lado del señor Li, entre el y Hiraguizawa. Por favor chicos, levanten la mano. (Dijo el profesor)

- No hace falta profesor, ya se quienes son. (Dijo el joven)

Hanagata avanzo hacia el asiento asignado por el profesor, pero al llegar al asiento de Sakura que se sentaba uno delante de Shaoran se quedo mirándola. Después de unos cinco segundos le beso la mano y se sentó al lado de un furioso Shaoran dejando a Sakura anonada y confundida.  
El día era aburrido como todos. Sakura tomo su mochila y salio del salón, pues tenia practica con las porristas temprano.  
Cuando caminaba por el pasillo desierto hacia el parque vio como dos personas conocidas por ella iban caminando de la mano.

- Vaya, que bien se lo tenían guardado (Dijo la castaña tomando el hombro de ambos jóvenes)

- Eee… se suponía que era un secreto (Dijo Tomoyo completamente colorada)

- Todo tiene explicación Sakura… veras…

- Si, no hace falta que me expliques Eriol, están saliendo, y me alegro por los dos. Hacen una preciosa pareja, y no se preocupen, nadie se enterara, no al menos por mi. (Dijo con una sonrisa la castaña)

- Muchas gracias Sakura. (Dijo Tomoyo con otra sonrisa)

- ¿Vienen a ver la practica? (Pregunto Sakura)

- Claro. (Dijeron ambos)

Los tres amigos caminaron hacia el campo donde estaban las porristas esperando a su líder, Sakura. En la misma cancha, jugaban los chicos del equipo de fútbol del colegio.

- Por fin llegas Kinomoto, se supone que eres nuestra capitana y llegas tarde (Dijo una voz insoportable a espaldas de Sakura)

- Mira Kaoru, tu no eres nadie para decirme a que hora puedo y no puedo llegar a las practicas de mi grupo de porristas, y por cierto, en ningún momento dije que podrías quedarte en el equipo.

- Pero es muy buena Saku. (Dijo Chiharu)

- Bien, eso lo vamos a ver¡¡Meiling!

- Si Saku. (Contesto la morochita de ojos rubi saltando desde las gradas donde estaba sentada)

- No quiero que solo sea mi opinión, hoy, sobre todos los días, necesito que me ayudes a juzgarla.

- Como tu digas.

Sakura era la capitana del equipo de porristas, pero ella sola no podía con todo, así que su mano derecha era nada mas ni nada menos que una de sus mejores amigas, Meiling Li.

- Muy bien, comienza.

Kaoru comenzó con algo bastante sencillo, pero a medida que Sakura y Meiling le complicaban la situación, Kaoru se amoldaba sin ningún problema.

- Valla que es muy buena (Dijo con rencor Meiling)

- Si lo es… aun así….

- ¿Le vamos a complicar la vida?

- Exacto.

- Bien, Kaoru, quedas en el grupo de porristas. Espero que puedas adaptarte al grupo. (Dijo Sakura antipaticamente a Kaoru)

Meling y Sakura comenzaron con su rutina de todas las semanas llamando como siempre la atención de todos los chicos.

- Nunca me dijiste que tu Sakurita fuera tan buena con las porras

- Es la capitana del equipo Hanagata, y por tu bien, yo le iría sacando los ojitos de en sima. (Dijo Shaoran desafiante)

- Pero si no estoy mirando a tu querida flor de cerezo, solo dije que es muy buena, pero no la observaba como para despertar tus celos. Mi interes no esta en ella sino en tu querida primita.

- A Meiling tampoco la nombres Hanagata… hoy no sabes lo que me dijo…

- ¿Que te dijo?

- Un montón de cosas por estar con Kaoru.

- Mira amiguito, yo que tu, voy aclarando las cosas con Kaoru, y sobre todo con tu madre.

- Pero si Sakura no quiere hablarme.

- Primero haz eso y después veremos como te puedes reconciliar con Sakura.

Hanagata y Shaoran fueron en busca de Eriol que estaba sentado en las gradas junto a Tomoyo mirando los movimientos de Sakura y Meiling.  
Cuando ambas terminaron el patio completo se lleno de aplausos.

- La misma rutina de siempre. –Dijo Meiling con autosuficiencia.

- Exacto. Nunca les aburre, como si fuera siempre una diferente.

Las dos amigas salieron del campo y enfilaron para los vestuarios, pero Meling no se fue sin antes enviarle una mirada de superioridad a Kaoru y una amenazante a Shaoran.

- Definitivamente tu primita tiene un duro carácter amiguito.

- Ni me lo digas… Oye Eriol¿vienes hoy a la noche a un club? Es viernes y podríamos pasarla bien.

- No mi querido Shaoran, desde ayer, soy un hombre completamente comprometido, casado, fiel, y ... –Dijo Eriol mientras la joven amatista no lo oía porque estaba entretenidamente hablando con unas amigas.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Se largaron a reír los dos amigos

- ¿De que se ríen? –Pregunto Eriol

¿Tu fiel? –Pregunto riéndose Shaoran

- ¿Tu casado? –Pregunto del mismo modo Hanagata.

- Si¿Qué tiene de gracioso? Y no les pienso decir el nombre de quien estoy enamorado.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Pero si es mas que obvio que tu proxima victima es Tomoyito. -Dijo Shaoran entre risas.

- Miren pedazo de idiotas, si a ti Shaoran, Sakura te dejo de hablar porque tienes una prometida obligada por tu madre, no es mi culpa y su tu Hanagata eres un mujeriego perdido porque la prima de Shaoran nunca te dio bola, no es mi problema ¿escucharon ambos? Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a buscar a Tomoyo, prometí llevarla al cine hoy.

Shaoran y Hanagata se miraron incrédulos.

- Que carácter. –Dijo Hanagata caminando hacia la salida del colegio.

- Nunca lo vi tan sacado, a lo mejor realmente se enamoro de Tomoyo.

- Puede ser…

Ambos amigos llegaron a la salida del colegio donde se toparon con Meiling y Sakura que recién salían con el pelo mojado del vestíbulo.

- ¡SAKURA¿Cómo SE TE OCURRE SALIR CON EL PELO MOJADO? –Pregunto Shaoran casi gritando.

- Perdon papi, no sabia que no podia salir con el pelo mojado. –Dijo Sakura molesta.

-Te vas a enfermar pedazo de… inconciente. –Dijo Shaoran

- Si me enfermo no es tu problema, asi que muevete que quiero salir.

- Sakura… (Dijo Shaoran que ya no encontraba excusa para hablar con ella)

- ¿NO LA ESCUCHASTE? QUEREMOS SALIR. –Dijo Meiling gritando.

- De acuerdo… -Dijo resignado Shaoran ante el enojo de ambas mujeres.

Sakura paso a su lado ignorándolo completamente.

- Ah, te aviso Shaoran Li, es una vergüenza tenerte como primo. –Dijo Meiling revoloteando con su pelo por su cara.

- ¿Y a ti que te hice? –Pregunto el joven atajando por el brazo a su prima.

- A mi nada, el tema es a Sakura. ¿Acaso eres tarado o que? Ella te ama… digo… te amaba y tu… ¡hay! Mejor no te digo lo que pienso en este momento Xiao Lang.

Dicho eso Meiling corrió para alcanzar a su amiga.

- Vaya, lindo temperamento tienen las dos chiquitas. –Dijo Hanagata mirando el camino por el que se fue la morochita.

- No se que le pasa al mundo últimamente… esta loco

En ese momento un grito desgarrador interrumpe el silencio de la tarde.

-Sakura, Meiling. –Dijo Shaoran corriendo para donde las dos jovencitas se encontraban.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno¿que les parecio? jejeje, si ya se que no vale la pena despues de tanto tiempo de espera. Pero este capitulo es crucial para lo que viene despues...  
Muaaaajajajajajaja :P  
Como pueden ver nuestras queridas porristas fueron atacadas... ¿Pero por quienes? mmm  
eso lo veremos en el proximo capitulo. Aunque es mas que obvio.  
Y Meiling... :o mmm parece que tiene un chico... pero... ella no lo soporta mucho por lo que podemos ver y eso se debe a una situacion del pasado que pronto vamos a ver...  
**

**Proximo Capitulo: Meiling y Sakura son atacados por una persona inesperada para ellos. Kaoru recibe una paliza por parte de Meiling y Shaoran intenta convencer a Sakura por todos los medios que lo escuche... pero eso no le va a ser tan facil...**

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, un beso y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.

DESDE YA MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJAN SUS REVIEWS! DE VERDAD ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA. 

**Chau!**


	10. Ch 9: Peleas y Peleas

**Hola hola! Aqui traigo de nuevo un capitulo de este fic... jejejeje :P  
Bueno, espero que les guste.  
como todos saben los personajes son de CLAMP a exepcion de algunos y... mmm nada, disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

- A mi nada, el tema es a Sakura. ¿Acaso eres tarado o que? Ella te ama… digo… te amaba y tu… ¡hay! Mejor no te digo lo que pienso en este momento Xiao Lang.  
Dicho eso Meiling corrió para alcanzar a su amiga.  
- Vaya, lindo temperamento tienen las dos chiquitas. –Dijo Hanagata mirando el camino por el que se fue la morochita. 

- No se que le pasa al mundo últimamente… esta loco

En ese momento un grito desgarrador interrumpe el silencio de la tarde.

- ¡Sakura, Meiling.! –Dijo Shaoran corriendo para donde las dos jovencitas se encontraban.

Shaoran llega a donde estaban Sakura y Meiling siendo atacadas por tres personas misteriosas.

- Pero miren a quienes tenemos el placer de encontrar… dos guardianes. Esto si que va a ser divertido. (Dijo el extraño de pelo rojo como el fuego)

- ¿Tu?... yo a ti te conozco… (Dijo Shaoran intentando recordar de donde)

- No lo creo guardiancito.

Una mujer que estaba con ellos le lanzo un rayo rojo con la mano a Sakura dejándola inconciente en el piso. Shaoran, furioso, invoco con su magia a una espada con la que no tardo en atacar a sus oponentes. Hanagata por su parte intentaba liberar a Meiling que estaba atada de pies y manos contra un árbol, pero un chico de pelo azul le hizo resistencia.

- Mira guardián imbécil, no te voy a dejar que la liberes, soy el tercer hermano del trío de los cazadores negros y no soy fácil de vencer. –Dijo

- ¿Tu¿No eres fácil de vencer? Pero si tu eres el imbécil de Femey, Shaoran ya me contó sobre ti querido cazador. (Dijo Hanagata poniéndose en guardia.)

- ¡CALLATE! (Grito Femey)

Femey se lanzo al ataque contra Hanagata que esquivaba muy bien los ataques de su agresor.  
Shaoran mientras tanto intentaba proteger a Sakura peleando contra la mujer y el chico de pelo rojo fuego, pero los dos le estaban ganando.  
En ese momento llego Eriol con Tomoyo quien al ver a los cazadores oculta completamente su magia pareciendo un ser normal. Eriol se lanza al ataque para ayudar a su amigo Shaoran quien se encontraba algo débil y Tomoyo murmuro un conjuro para restaurar sus energías, pero sacando parte de las suyas. Por suerte los cazadores estaban tan concentrados en su pelea que no notaron el poder de la joven amatista.  
Hanagata seguía peleando con Femey quien iban muy parejamente en el duelo, pero en un descuido de Hanagata, Femey le hirió en el brazo derecho provocándole un profundo corte. Shaoran corrió a ayudar a su amigo y, sin que Femey pudiera reaccionar, incrusto su espada en el medio del pecho del joven dejándolo completamente inmóvil.

- ¡Femey! -Grito la mujer.

- ¡Hermano! – Grito el joven de pelo rojo como el fuego.

- ¡Shaoran! – Grito Sakura

Shaoran se quedo completamente paralizado mirando la escena. En su trabajo como guardián siempre lucho contra otras personas y hirió a muchos contrincantes, pero nunca había matado de un golpe seco y directo.

- Lo mataste…. Mataste a mi hermano¡maldito guardián! Juro que cobrare mi venganza, lastimándote donde mas te duele imbécil. –Dijo el chico de pelo rojo antes de desaparecer dejando solo rastros de humo.

La mujer que acompañaba al hombre solo acaricio el rostro de Femey largándole una mirada asesina a Shaoran y luego desapareciendo igual que el anterior.  
Femey seguía con los ojos abiertos desorbitados y de rodillas sin emitir una sola palabra hasta que su cuerpo de desvaneció y se convirtió en un humo blanco indicando que el joven de pelo azul y ojos como el zafiro había muerto por la espada de Shaoran.

- Yo… nunca antes había matado a alguien. –Dijo Shaoran sintiéndose culpable.

-Si no lo matabas iba a terminar matando a Hanagata. –Dijo Meiling incorporándose.

- Pero…

- Además no es una persona común, es un cazador. Regla Nro 220 del libro de reglas de un guardián: _No matar al enemigo al menos que no quede otra opción y la vida tuya o de un compañero corra peligro o corra peligro la fuente de magia a la que proteges._ –Dijo Eriol ayudando a Tomoyo que no se sentía bien debido a que tuvo que darle gran parte de sus poderes a Shaoran.

- Tienes razón, además los cazadores no son personas, son seres creados por no se quien para robar las fuentes de magia. –Dijo Hanagata.

- Eso es cierto. Bueno, será mejor que lleves a Sakura a su casa, no creo que como esta pueda llegar. –Dijo Eriol.

Shaoran tomo a Sakura sobre sus hombros y la llevo hasta su casa donde la recostó en un sillón.  
Meiling cuido un buen rato de Hanagata y le sano sus heridas en su casa, después de un rato Hanagata dijo que tenia que irse a la casa en donde estaba viviendo, que era la misma que Kaoru, así que Meiling no lo acompaño.  
Tomoyo y Eriol fueron juntos a la mansión Daidougi. Eriol ayudo a Tomoyo a recostarse y le preparo un te de frutilla.

- Shaoran esta realmente enamorado de Sakura, lo note hoy cuando la protegía de esos cazadores. –Dijo Eriol tomando un sorbo de te.

- Si, lo se, me di cuenta en seguida de eso. Los dos se aman, ella también a el, pero es muy obstinada y no le perdonara lo de Kaoru. –Dijo Tomoyo.

-Kaoru… Kaoru… tiene que haber alguna manera de eliminar a ella del mapa.

-Si, si… y creo que no somos ninguno de nosotros los que le daremos su merecido, sino que una amiga nuestra.

-¿Te refieres a Meiling? -Pregunto Eriol

- Exactamente. –Afirmo la joven amatista.

- Si, Meiling odia a esa chica.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Tomoyo.

- Por algo que paso cuando ambas eran pequeñas.

-¿Qué paso?

-Meiling y Kaoru vivían en la misma casa, en la mansión Li de Hong Kong junto a Shaoran. Los tres tenían 9 años y Meiling estaba profundamente enamorada de Shaoran. Como Kaoru era su amiga, se lo contó y la nena que de chiquita era una bruja le dijo a la madre de Shaoran, que, como le pareció impropio de una nena de 9 años la mando a Tokio donde Hanagata y yo la conocimos.

- Ya veo… entonces tu conocías a Meiling y sabias que era prima de Shaoran.

- Si, lo sabía.

- ¿Y tu Hiraguizawa? Quiero saber sobre tu pasado.

- ¿Mi pasado? Pues… no tiene nada de interesante como te imaginaras… nací en Inglaterra. Mis padres murieron en un accidente y yo viaje con unos parientes lejanos a Tokio donde me crié. A los 10 años me entere que tenia magia y una misteriosa mujer que ahora ya no es tan misteriosa llamada Kaho Mitzuki me agarro y me dijo que yo estaba destinado a ser un guardián.

-Ya veo…

-Pero no quiero interesarme por mi pasado señorita Daidougi… quiero interesarme por mi futuro… por… nuestro futuro. –Dijo Eriol acercándose peligrosamente a la amatista.

- Si lo de Shaoran y Sakura esta prohibido… lo nuestro también… ¿verdad? –Pregunto con tristeza Tomoyo.

- Afortunadamente no….

- ¿Como que no?

- Yo renuncie a ser guardián dos años después de que me metí en eso. Kaho me ascendió y yo pase a ser Controlador. Yo no estoy aquí porque soy tu guardián Tomoyo, yo estoy aquí porque mi deber es vigilar a Shaoran Li y te dije eso porque seria la mejor forma de estar cerca de el sin que nadie se percatara. Al menos eso me dijo Kaho. –Dijo Eriol.

- Es decir…

- Si mi querida Tomoyo, no se percataron de tu presencia. Solo yo y no te pienso delatar. –Dijo Eriol cerrando la boca de Tomoyo con un apasionado beso.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Sakura Kinomoto….

- ¡SAL YA DE MI HABITACION! – Grito una chica con euforia.

- Sakura, déjame explicarte, lo de Kaoru es mentira… yo no estoy interesado en ella.

- ¡ME MENTISTE LI! NUNCA ME HABLASTE SOBRE ELLA. –Seguía gritando la joven

- Pero Sakura… ¿quieres escucharme?

- No, vete. –Dijo Sakura dándose vuelta para que Shaoran no pudiera ver como salían las lágrimas de sus verdes ojos.

Shaoran se rindió y después de darle la mas triste de las miradas se fue de la habitación dejándola sola.  
"_Tengo que arreglar lo de Kaoru cuanto antes o Sakura no me querrá hablar nunca mas."  
_Al día siguiente, Sakura se levanto mas temprano que de costumbre, como hacia desde que estaba peleada con Shaoran. Se cambio, desayuno y salio de su casa a toda prisa.  
Cuando llego, se acerco sigilosamente al salón de clases notando que habían dos personas discutiendo en el salón de clases.

- Mira Kaoru, me tienes arto. No eres nada mío y no lo serás jamás porque no te amo. –Dijo un hombre sacado de sus casillas.

- ¡Pero yo te amo Shaoran! Eres mi prometido. No te puedes deshacer de mi. –Dijo Kaoru.

- No me importa, ese compromiso para mi esta anulado, no te amo, no lo hice nunca y nunca lo voy a hacer yo amo a Sak….

- ¡A KINOMOTO! –Grito la joven china.

- No, no es a Kinomoto Kaoru.

- ¡SI! Se te estuvo a punto de escapar, a mi no me engañas.

- No se me escapo nada Kaoru, simplemente dije Kinomoto porque esta detrás de la puerta Kaoru. –Dijo Shaoran inventando lo primero que se le ocurrió para zafar.

- Mientes, no hay nadie.

En ese momento una jovencita de ojos verdes y cabello castaño entro por la puerta haciéndose la desentendida.

- Buenas. –Dijo algo nerviosa.

- ¿Sakura? – Pregunto el joven algo confundido y con una gotita en la nuca.

- ¿Kinomoto¿Estabas escuchando? –Pregunto la joven de pelo negro.

-No, solo…. Estemm… recién… llegue jejeje. –Dijo nerviosa Sakura.

- Si, recién llego, la sentí con mi magia. –Dijo Shaoran haciéndola callar a Kaoru.

El resto de los alumnos no tardaron de llegar junto con el profesor.

- Esto no se termina aquí Xiao Lang Li. –Dijo Kaoru dirigiéndose a su asiento.

- Sakura, menos mal que apareciste, me salvaste la vida, justo le había dicho que estabas detrás de la puerta y… ¿Por qué no me interrumpes¿Por qué no me gritas? –Pregunto el joven.

- "_¡Como zafe! Entonces no se dio cuenta que estaba detrás de la puerta, solo lo dijo para zafar y yo entre pensando que me había sentido…"- _Pensó Sakura. –Emm, no es nada. ¿Podemos hablar en el receso? –Pregunto la joven

- ¿Hablar¿TU me estas pidiendo para hablar?

- Si¿Por qué?

- ¿Preguntas porque¡GRACIAS DIOS!

- Señor Li¿me hace el favor de callarse y prestar atención a mi clase?

- Lo siento profesor.

El timbre del receso se hizo eterno para Shaoran. Cuando sonó, Sakura se acerco a su oído y le murmuro: "_en el cerezo"_. Después de eso, desapareció entre la multitud de chicos y chicas que caminaban ansiosamente hacia el parque.  
Shaoran camino hacia el patio del colegio y se dirigió hacia un árbol de cerezo apartado de toda la multitud, el árbol donde Sakura y el solían pasar los recreos cuando eran "novios".

- Te estaba esperando. –Dijo Sakura

- Yo… no se que…

- No tienes que decir nada, yo escuche todo. Escuche como le hablaste a Kaoru, estaba escondida detrás de la puerta y por eso pude escuchar la mentira que le dijiste y entrar. Pero pensé que me habías descubierto… Shaoran… yo… lo siento mucho. Por no haberte escuchado y por no dejarte hablar.

- Sakura… no importa lo que haya pasado, lo importante es que ahora me crees y me has perdonado.

- No tengo que perdonarte, solo quiero que la próxima vez no me ocultes las cosas. –Dijo Sakura mientras una lágrima de felicidad recorría su mejilla.

- Te lo prometo mi flor de cerezo. –Dijo Shaoran abrazando a Sakura para luego besarla con toda las ganas que había tenido durante tantos días sin poder siquiera hablarle.

- Te amo Shaoran. –Dijo Sakura en su oído.

- Te amo Sakura. –Dijo Shaoran apretándola mas fuerte contra si.

Mientras Shaoran y Sakura estaban reconciliándose bajo la sombra del hermoso árbol de cerezo, una joven miraba desde lejos la escena.  
"_Entonces, era cierto. Shaoran me dejo a mi por la estúpida de Kinomoto."  
_El timbre que indicaba el final del receso sonó y con el todos entraron a sus aulas. Sakura y Shaoran entraron felices tomados de la mano lo que provoco que Tomoyo, Eriol y Hanagata los miraran sorprendidos.

- Vaya, parece que se arreglaron. –Dijo Eriol cuando Sakura y Shaoran se sentaron al lado de ellos.

- Si, gracias a dios arreglamos nuestras diferencias y ahora podemos estar juntos de nuevo. –Dijo Sakura apretando la mano de Shaoran y sonriendo.

- ¿Pero no van a ocultarse? –Pregunto Tomoyo mirando a Kaoru.

- No, no pienso ocultarme ni de Kaoru, ni de mi madre, ni de Kaho.

- ¿TAMPOCO DE KAHO? –Exclamo Hanagata.

- Pero ya sabes lo que te va a pasar si cometes semejante idiotez. –Dijo Eriol.

- Tu no te ocultas con Tomoyo ahora tampoco. No tengo por que hacerlo. –Dijo Shaoran.

-Pero… es distinto Shaoran… - Dijo Eriol

- No, no lo es. No es distinto. – Dijo Shaoran notando como Kaoru lo miraba de manera asesina.

- Alumnos, siéntense y hagan silencio. –Dijo El profesor entrando al salón.

Las clases de Física eran aburridas como siempre, Sakura solo podía esperar hasta el final del día porque tenia practica con las porristas y eso la animaba mucho.

- Oye Sakura¿Tienes práctica hoy? –Pregunto Shaoran en un susurro.

- Si. –Contesto Sakura también en un susurro

- Yo tengo practica de fútbol, te esperare a que termines ¿si?

- Dale. –Dijo Sakura.

- ¡Kinomoto y Li! Si no aguardan silencio los tendré que sacar del salón. –Dijo el profesor.

-Lo siento profesor. –Dijeron los dos castañoss a coro.

La hora de física tardo en pasarse y con eso llego el final de las clases. Shaoran y Sakura fueron juntos hasta el vestuario donde se cambiaron y fueron con sus respectivos grupos.

- mmmm Sakurita, note como te arreglaste con mi primito. –Dijo Meiling

- Si, la verdad estoy muy contenta. –Dijo Sakura sonriente.

- ¿Ya están todas? –Pregunto Meiling en voz alta para que todas las escucharan.

- ¡Si! Gritaron todas las chicas.

- No, aun falta Kaoru. –Dijo Chiharu.

En ese momento la misma joven de la que estaban hablando se acerco a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban Sakura y Meiling.

- Al fin llegas querida. –Dijo Meiling irónicamente.

-Cállate imbécil. –Dijo de mal humor Kaoru.

-Oye¿Qué diablos te pasa tarada? –Pregunto Sakura

- NADA. ¿Vamos a comenzar o nuestras capitanas se van a quedar hablando de chicos toda la hora?

Sakura y Meiling se enviaron miradas, extrañadas por la actitud de Kaoru.  
Ese día iban a comenzar con una nueva rutina. Las chicas se encontraban practicando, y cuando termino la hora, Sakura y Meiling como siempre les hicieron una exhibición sobre la nueva y perfecta rutina. En ese momento los chicos habían terminado con sus practicas de fútbol y se sentaron junto a las chicas en el estrado mirando a las dos jovencitas que saltaban y se movían como una pluma en el aire, realmente eran muy habilidosas.

- Toma Kaoru¿puedes sostener esto un momento? –Pregunto un joven dándole una pelota de fútbol en las manos a Kaoru mientras se ataba los cordones.

- Claro. –Dijo Kaoru antipáticamente.

Sakura se encontraba con el bastón **(N/A: ese que hacen girar en sakura card captors jejeje) **y cuando lo dejo en el suelo tenia que hacer un salto riesgoso, demasiado riesgoso. Meiling debía tomarla del pie haciéndola saltar a bastante altura y caer apoyada en una sola mano y con esa mano impulsarse inmediatamente hacia arriba para girar y caer parada.  
Meiling la tiro con una fuerza extraordinaria y Sakura salto perfectamente dando dos giros de cuerpo entero en el aire, pero en el momento en el que extendió su brazo para atajar la caída, una pelota le dio de lleno en el brazo haciéndole perder el salto. Pero ágilmente extendió el otro cayendo de costado en el suelo.  
El campo se lleno de murmullos, eso había sido intento de asesinato **(N/A: segun Tomoyo)**

- Enferma demente -Dijo Meiling antes de abalanzarse sobre Kaoru y tirarle de los pelos.

- Suéltame estúpida. –Dijo Kaoru.

Ambas estaban en lo que parecía una pelea a muerte. Meiling era experta en artes marciales y le dio varios golpes fuertes a Kaoru, quien también por cierto sabia defenderse muy bien.  
Meiling le encajo una patada en medio del estomago a Kaoru dejándola contra el piso atajándose la panza.

- Bien perra, espero que con eso no te vuelvas a meter ni con migo ni con Sakura. –Dijo Meiling algo sacada.

- ¡Señorita Li! – Grito la directora que había visto la pelea.

- Ups…

- Desde este preciso momento usted esta expulsada de esta institución. –Dijo la directora sin ningún tipo de reparo.

- ¿Qué!

* * *

**Hola! (de nuevo)  
Si, lo se, lo se... este capitulo fue algo mas violento de lo normal jejejejeje :P  
Como veran... Meiling odia a Kaoru (Puf! q novedad) bueno, bueno, pero no es solo por lo que piensa Eriol... :O hay una historia oculta por ahi atras... un trio amoroso Meiling, CHICO X y Kaoru jejejejejje en el proximo capitulo se vera bien... SOLO PUEDO DECIRLES QUE NO TIENE NADA Q VER CON SHAORAN.  
Hablando de Shaoran... ¡SE ARREGLO CON SAKURA! SII! AL FIN!  
jejejej, mucha emocion, pero es que estaba esperando hace mucho para esto... y la verdad... no venia tan rapido el arreglo, pero no podia hacerlo esperar mas, asi que saque algunas partes que habia puesto originalmente.  
**

**Proximo capitulo: Las cosas van mejorando entre Sakura y Shaoran... pero... ¿entre Eriol y Tomoyo? Una enemiga del pasado (no tan pasado) vuelve para vengarse y no justamente de Sakura... :O  
Meiling y Tomoyo hablan sobre el pasado de cada una... ¿porque Meiling odia tanto a Kaoru¿Como es que Tomoyo sabia desde antes de conocer a Eriol y a Shaoran sobre sus poderes¿Como los puede usar sin que Kaho ni el consejo de magia se enteren?  
**

**Bueno, solo les digo que el siguiente capitulo esta muy interesante.  
****MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS QUE ME DEJAN SUS HERMOSISIMOS REVIEWS! ME PONEN MUY CONTENTA, DE VERDAD.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy... HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	11. Ch 10: Una noche de risas y confesiones

**Hola hola!!!! aqui ando renovando mi fic!! jejejejejeje :P  
Como va todo? Espero que bien. Tanto tiempo... Como veran, tambien actualice "Amor a travez del tiempo" y "Recordandote".  
jejejejeje :P  
Como siempre digo, los personajes de este fic no son mios sino de CLAMP a exepcion de algnos.  
Bueno, eso es todo por hoy**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS a lo largo de la historia, de verdad, muchisimas gracias.**

**Espero que disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 10: Una noche de risas y confesiones.

- Esta expulsada de esta institución. –Dijo la directora sin ningún tipo de reparo.

- ¡¡¿Qué!

- Como ya escucho señorita Li, esta expulsada por agresión a una compañera.

- No¡¡no puede ser! – Grito Meiling

- Señora directora, no es justo lo que esta haciendo, Kaoru me agredió primero y Meiling solo me defendió, aquí todos son testigos. – Dijo Sakura

- En ese caso, señorita Kinomoto, señorita Li, señorita Cho, vengan a mi oficina.

La directora se llevo a las tres jovencitas a la dirección. Eriol, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Hanagata entraron al edificio para espiar a ver que era lo que pasaba.

- Esta vez Kaoru se paso. –Dijo Eriol.

-Si por culpa de tu queridísima prometida echan a tu prima Shaoran Li, la voy a matar, lo juro. –Dijo Hanagata

- Hay que ver que es lo que ocurrirá ahora. –Dijo Shaoran.

Una hora y media mas tarde, las tres jovencitas salieron de la oficina de la directora.

- ¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Shaoran mirando las caras de las tres.

- Me suspendieron por tres días y estoy obligada a hacer tareas comunitarias con los pequeños de primaria. – Dijo Meiling.- Me querían echar del grupo de porristas, pero gracias a Sakura, no lo hicieron.

- A mi me pusieron el mismo castigo, solo que me echaron del grupo de porristas también. –Dijo Kaoru.

- Nadie pregunto por ti. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- Kaoru, llamare a mi madre para que vuelvas a China. -Dijo Shaoran enojado.

- ¡¡NO! –Grito Kaoru.- Shaoran, por favor, no lo hagas. –Dijo Kaoru abrazando a Shaoran quien solo la miro y se quedo rígido.

Sakura miro hacia otro lado pareciendo estar indiferente ante esa situación.

- Kaoru, salte. –Dijo Shaoran sacándosela de en sima.

-Kinomoto, me las vas a pagar, te odio. –Dijo Kaoru dándose la vuelta

- No, esta loca, definitivamente esta chica esta loca. –Dijo Sakura revoleando los ojos

- Saku, no le hagas caso. Mejor vamos. –Dijo Tomoyo

Syaoran, Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo, Hanagata y Meiling salieron del colegio y fueron hacia el parque pingüino.

- Oigan, Saku, Mei¿recuerdan las fiestas en pijama de primaria? –Pregunto Tomoyo

- Claro, eran lo mas cuando éramos pequeñas, mas si se hacían en casa de Tomoyo Daidougi. –Dijo Meiling.

- ¡Tengo una idea genial! Volvamos a hacerlas. –Dijo Sakura

- Si, por eso lo dije, para que volvamos a hacerlas en mi casa y volvamos a reunirnos como viejas amigas. Además las cosas malas hay que pasarlas. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿Nosotros también estamos invitados? –Pregunto Eriol

- ¡Claro que no! Además mi madre no lo permitiría. –Dijo Tomoyo.

Cinco minutos después, en la mansión Daidougi...

- Claro que puedes Eriol, siéntate como en tu casa. –Dijo Sonomi Daidougi, la madre de Tomoyo que habia tomado mucho aprecio por el huesped que estaba en su casa.

- Muchas gracias Señora Daidougi. – Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

- Eso si, tus amigos por un lado y la hermosa Sakura y la dulce Meiling con mi hija por el otro. Miren que estaré vigilando. –Dijo Sonomi.

- Claro. –Dijo Eriol sonriendo.

Tomoyo lo miraba con cara de fastidio.

- Bueno amorcito, si así quieres pasaremos toda una noche sin hablarnos siquiera porque no podemos estar en la misma habitación. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- Eso no es nada para el gran Eriol Hiraguizawa…

Viernes a la noche, doce PM, mansion Daidougi...

- Extraño a Tomoyo…. No puede ser que no pueda hablarle. –Dijo Eriol juntando los deditos graciosamente.

-¿No era que no era nada para el gran Hiraguizawa?- Dijo Shaoran

- Eriol… no llores como niña. –Dijo Hanagata

Mientras tanto… las chicas….

- Oye Mei¿Qué paso con Hanagata? –Pregunto Tomoyo

- Si, porque lo odias tanto. –Dijo Sakura

- Hay… Hanagata, Hanagata… es una larga historia. –Dijo Meiling

-Cuéntala. –Dijo Sakura

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

-Oye Hanagata¿Por qué Meiling te odia tanto? –Pregunto Eriol

-Shaoran rió a carcajadas.

- Es una larga historia…. Resulta que yo siempre estuve enamorado de Meiling, desde que la conocí.- Comenzó a contar Hanagata.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

- Pero el no me daba bola, era tan indiferente con migo… la verdad que llego un momento en el que no lo soportaba. – Dijo Meiling

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

- Un día le declare mis sentimientos. –Dijo Hanagata.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

- Y le dije que si. Estábamos muy enamorados.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

-Demasiado diría yo, pero un día todo cambio. –Dijo Hanagata.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunto Eriol.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

- Llego Kaoru a mi vida de nuevo. Con el pretexto de querer venir a estudiar con migo, dejo Hong Kong y se metió en mi vida. -Dijo Meiling

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

- Y yo como un imbécil me deje seducir por ella. Y tuvimos una pequeña historia y Meiling se entero… -Dijo bajando la mirada Hanagata.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

- ¡¡PARA QUE! Creo que nunca le pegue a un chico tan fuerte como lo hice con Hanagata y a Kaoru le hice la cruz de por vida.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

- Luego me di cuenta que ella era el amor de mi vida, pero era demasiado tarde. Sabes como es Meiling y nunca mas supe de ella hasta que Shaoran me aviso que estaba en Japón. –Dijo Hanagata.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

- Y no se como, ni se por que, pero volvió a aparecer. FUE UN BRUTO, UN ANIMAL.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

- La forma que me pego fue de una manera BRUTA Y ANIMAL.

De los ojos de Meiling y Hanagata salían chispitas de odio.  
Sakura y Tomoyo miraron a Meiling con cara de asustadas mientras que Shaoran y Eriol se mataban de risa.

- ¿Qué estarán haciendo las chicas encerradas en el cuarto de Tomoyo? –Pregunto Shaoran.

-No lo se… Eriol… podrías…. Usarlo ¿no? –Pregunto Hanagata.

- ¿Usar que?

-Eso que tu ya sabes. –Dijo Hanagata.

- ¡¡Que buena idea! –Dijo Shaoran.

- Eso… eso de… ¿eso?

- Si, eso. –Dijeron Hanagata y Shaoran a unísono.

- Pero esta prohibido, si Kaho se entera….

-Kaho no se entera de nada, úsalo. –Dijo Hanagata.

-Esta bien, pero solo un momento.

Eriol cerro los ojos y se concentro profundamente, con un ágil movimiento de manos creo un hueco entre la pared del cuarto de Eriol y la pared del cuarto de Tomoyo, eran cuartos contiguos.  
Uno de los poderes especiales de Eriol era el poder ver a través de las paredes sin que las demás personas se dieran cuenta creando como un vidrio por el cual solo los que estaban en la misma habitación podían ver lo mismo que el.  
Ahí se encontraban las tres, Sakura, Meiling y Tomoyo.  
La primera estaba metida en una bolsa de dormir mirando unos cuantos CDS, la segunda jugaba a la play station con Meiling.

- Oigan¿pueden dejar esos jueguitos viciosos? Son molestos. – Se quejo la castaña.

- No seas amargada Sakura. Que pases una noche sin tu Shaoran no quiere decir que te pongas ortiva. –Dijo Meiling.

- Oye… -Dijo Sakura sonrojándose.

Tomoyo vestía un lindo pijama de invierno de dos piezas, Meiling un camisón demasiado corto y Sakura… bueno, los chicos no podían ver a Sakura porque estaba dentro de la bolsa de dormir.

- Creo que me voy a poner algo mas de verano. Este pijama me da calor. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- Yo creo que tendría que ponerme otro pijama. –Dijo Sakura sonrojada.

- Ni lo sueñes, te ves soñada con este pijamita. –Dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Meiling apago la consola y se ato el pelo en una coleta.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo los chicos? –Pregunto.

- Ni idea. –Dijo Sakura mirando el techo.

- Deben estar mirando películas porno mientras se clavan una… -Comenzó a decir Tomoyo.

-¡TOMOYO! No seas asquerosa. –Dijo Sakura.

Eriol que miraba la escena la miro atónito, nunca se hubiera imaginado un comentario así departe de su tierna y dulce Tomoyo.

- Eriol debe estar pensando en ti. –Dijo Sakura con ojos soñadores.

- Y Shaoran en ti. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿Shaoran? Ese debe estar pensando más en las actrices de sus películas porno que en mí. – Dijo Sakura revoleando los ojos.

Shaoran se quedo cuadrado con el comentario que hizo su amada y dulce flor de cerezo.

- Mi querido primo, que parece tan serio, es un atorrante por detrás. –Dijo Meiling.

- Si, y Eriol no se queda atrás, no sabes como mete mano el cretino. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- Y Hanagata debe estar baboseándose detrás de todas las chicas del colegio. –Dijo Meiling con cara larga.

- ¿Aun te interesa? –Pregunto Sakura

- ¿Qué dices¡Ni loca! -Dijo Meiling.

- MMMM eso me suena a romance en puerta. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- Somos tus amigas, puedes confiar. –Dijo Sakura.

- Bueno, bueno… si… aun me interesa Hanagata.- Dijo Meiling sonrojada.

- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU – Dijeron las otras dos chicas.

Del otro lado de la pared, Hanagata estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Parece que las chicas no son tan santas como parecen. –Dijo Eriol

- Tampoco tienen buena imagen de nosotros. –Dijo Shaoran con una gotita en la cabeza.

En eso Sakura sale de su bolsa de dormir mostrando su pijama que consistía en un micro Short y un mini top.  
Los tres chicos quedaron embobados.

- ¡Oigan!, quítenle de en sima los ojos a mi novia. –Dijo Shaoran celoso.

- Bueno, bueno. Pero te ganaste la lotería Shaoran, tu novia esta tremenda. –Dijo Hanagata.

- Creo que voy a empezar a pensar igual que Meiling, que te baboseas por todas las chicas del colegio. –Dijo Shaoran.

En ese momento Sakura comenzaba a quitarse el pijama que la hacia sentirse incomoda, a ella le gustaba mas lo clásico, pero Tomoyo la detuvo.

- Sakura… no lo hagas… ellos, los chicos están usando magia. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿QUE? –Grito Sakura metiéndose en su bolsa de dormir.

- Están usando magia, no se si solo nos están escuchando o nos están viendo. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- Diablos… -Dijo Meiling.

Los tres chicos que miraron atónitos.

- Nos descubrieron.

- Saca eso tonto. Sácalo. –Dijo Hanagata.

-Si, si, ya. –Dijo Eriol que, con otro ágil movimiento de manos desvaneció la ventana que se había abierto en la pared.

----------

Mientras tanto, un teléfono en una casa de Japón sonaba sin cesar.

- ¿Quién demonios puede llamar a esta hora? –Pregunto fastidiosa una chica joven antes de contestar el teléfono.

-¿Hola?

_- Buenas noches¿hablo con Kaoru Cho?_

- Si, ella habla¿Quién es?

_ -Mi nombre es Ferumi. Voy a tu división, no se si lo notaste. _

-¿Ferumi? No, la verdad que no. Pero no me interesa si estas o no en mi habitación, son las 2 de la mañana y estaba durmiendo. –Dijo Kaoru quejándose.

_- Lo se, pero tengo una proposición muy tentadora que hacerte._

-¿Proposición¿Tu a mi? Si ni me conoces. –Dijo Kaoru.

_- Lo se, pero se tu historia con Shaoran Li y si quieres puedo ayudarte a vengarte de Sakura Kinomoto. _

- ¿Cómo sabes…? –

_- Yo estaba obsesionada con Shaoran, pero el me rechazo por la perra de Kinomoto, en sima, su amiguita Tomoyo Daidougi me amenazo, por eso me quiero vengar, sobre todo de Daidougi. _

- ¿Cómo te quieres vengar?

_- Ya se me ocurrirá una idea, por ahora solo se que mañana saldrán todos juntos al Shopping que queda sobre la calle principal. ¿Sabes donde es?_

- Si, el mas grande de Tomoeda. –Dijo Kaoru.

_- Mañana nos encontraremos en el estacionamiento. _

-Pero ni se quien eres.

_ -Pero yo si querida, mañana a las 3 de la tarde. No me falles. Adiós._

-Kaoru se quedo con el teléfono en la mano un largo momento.

- ¿Que hago?

---------

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Daidougi, un joven de pelo azul estaba recibiendo una reprimenda de parte de su novia.

- Eres un descarado Eriol, conozco tus poderes y se lo que puedes y no puedes hacer con ellos. Nos estabas espiando. –Dijo Tomoyo.

-No Tomoyito, te juro que no¿o no chicos? No estábamos viendo nada. –Dijo Eriol defendiéndose.

- Mientes, sentí tu poder, sentí tu magia. –Dijo Tomoyo.

-Pero Tomoyo, solo estábamos haciendo truquitos entre nosotros, divirtiéndonos. –Dijo Eriol

-Era una presencia poderosa Eriol, una que no se consigue con simple jueguitos. Tu estabas usando magia y nos estabas viendo. –Dijo Tomoyo.

-Mi amor, exageras, no es así y nosotros tres estamos de testigo. –Dijo Eriol

- Vaya, que testigos mas confiables. –Dijo Tomoyo irónicamente.

- ¡Hey! –Se quejo Eriol. – A mi se me hace que la señorita me extrañaba y quiso venir a verme. –Dijo Eriol con una mirada picara.

¿Que dices? –Dijo Tomoyo sonrojada.

- Eso Eriol, no digas tonterías, si eras tu el que estaba llorando porque extrañaba a Tomoyo. –dijo Hanagata mirando sus cartas. (ACLARACION: LOS CHICOS ESTABAN FINGIENDO JUGAR AL TRUCO CUANDO TOMOYO LLEGO)

- Ah bueno¿Dónde quedo el "gran" Eriol Hiraguizawa? –Pregunto divertida Tomoyo.

-Cállate. –Dijo Eriol sonrojado.

-Bueno, las chicas me están esperando. Mas les vale que no vuelvan a espiar. –Dijo Tomoyo cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

- Eriol miro enojado a su novia y luego se metió en silencio en su cama.

Las chicas por otro lado también se habían puesto a dormir ya que al día siguiente habían quedado en ir al shoping a comprar unas cuantas ropas.  
A la mañana siguiente la primera en levantarse fue Tomoyo quien se puso un Jean azul claro ajustado y una linda musculosa deportiva. Cuando bajo se encontró nada mas ni nada menos que con Eriol quien vestía un pantalón negro con una chomba azul marino.

- Hola dime al menos ¿no? – Dijo enojado Eriol

- Oye te iba a decir hola. –Dijo Tomoyo

- Anoche me trataste muy mal. –Dijo Eriol

- Y tu nos estabas espiando, a lo mejor poniéndote baboso con mis amigas y no con migo.

- Hay como eres celosa Tomoyito. –Dijo Eriol abrazándola y besándola.

- Sh… que mi mama no nos vea. –Dijo Tomoyo mirando hacia todos lados.

- No nos vera, salio muy temprano a "Daidougi Corporation". –Dijo Eriol sonriendo y volviéndola a besar.

En ese momento bajaron Shaoran y Hanagata junto con Meiling. Shaoran vestía un lindo Jean oscuro con una camisa verde y tenia el pelo ligeramente mojado, Hanagata vestía unos pantalones tipo playa hasta un poco mas arriba de los tobillos de color azul y una remera negra., Meiling vestía una pollera corta de Jean y una musculosa roja

-¿Y Sakura? –Pregunto Shaoran.

-Aun no despierta –Dijo Tomoyo.

-Ésta Sakura… -Dijo Shaoran.

-Oye Shaoran¿Por qué no vas y la despiertas? –Pregunto Tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos.

-Humm, esta bien. –Dijo Shaoran subiendo las escaleras.

Shaoran entro en la habitación donde la joven dormía angelicalmente bajo los calidos rayos del sol que iluminaban su preciosa cara.  
"_Quisiera despertarla, pero no puedo… es tan hermosa cuando duerme que me quema los ojos. Tan inocente, tan desprotegida, tan…"  
_El joven se encontraba mirándola dulcemente hasta que la joven se movió.  
"_Huy, no, la desperté. Que bruto".  
_Pero la jovencita solo se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo. Shaoran la miro con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Saku. –Dijo el joven suavemente

Sin respuesta.

-Sakurita. –Dijo Shaoran de nuevo.

Otra vez sin respuesta.

- Sakura estamos llegando tarde. –Dijo el joven sacudiéndola.

- Mmm –Dijo Sakura entre sueños. -¿Qué ocurre papa?

- No soy tu papa Sakura, soy yo, Shaoran. –Dijo el joven sonriendo.

-Mmm Hermano, no me molestes, quiero seguir soñando con Shaoran… -Dijo la jovencita.

Shaoran sonrió ante la confesión de la jovencita.

- No soy tu hermano Sakura. –Dijo el joven

-Hermano… hermano… hermano… ¡¡HERMANO! – Grito Sakura de repente.

_Sakura se encontraba en un templo, el templo que estaba cerca del colegio. De repente aparece su hermano. Son atacados por unos seres extraños quienes toman a su hermano._

La joven se movía inquieta en la cama y lloraba. Lloraba desconsoladamente de golpe.  
Shaoran intento despertarla, pero no podía.

_Touya Kinomoto se defendía con… ¿magia¿Su hermano tenia magia? E intentaba vencer a sus oponentes pero una mujer de pelo rojo largo lo ataco por atrás con una espada… si, era una espada similar a la de… ¿Shaoran?  
__Touya Kinomoto cae muerto en el suelo. _

Sakura seguía llorando y moviéndose descontroladamente con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. De repente abrió los ojos y se levanto abrazando fuertemente a Shaoran.

- Tranquila, tranquila, fue solo un sueño. –Dijo Shaoran acariciando su cabello.

- ¿Cómo sabes que iba a despertar así¿Cómo sabes que estaba soñando? –Pregunto la joven.

-Porque yo también… he tenido sueños así. –Dijo el joven.

- ¿Qué son esos sueños?

- Premoniciones. ¿Qué viste Sakura? –Pregunto Shaoran.

-A mi hermano, muerto. En el templo que esta… cerca del colegio. –Dijo Sakura.

Shaoran la miro serio.

-¿Las premoniciones se cumplen? –Pregunto Sakura.

- No siempre. Generalmente son avisos de lo que puede llegar si ocurriera algo o lo que va a ocurrir. Pero no creo que este sea el caso. Tu hermano no creo que este en peligro de muerte. –Dijo Shaoran. - _¿O si?_

* * *

**_Hola hola!!!!  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.  
¿Ahora entienden porque Hanagata y Meiling estan peleados? Todo por culpa de esa Kaoru...  
Que fastidio!!_**

**_Jejejejejeje :p  
_**

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO: Las dos viboras de Ferumi y Kaoru se van a aliar, pero primero... comenzaran su venganza contra nuestra querida Sakura.  
Mientras tanto... los guardianes negros sienten una extraña presencia... pero... ¿de quien sera? Meiling tendra algunos problemitas con ellos.  
Sakura esta asustada por su sueño... ¿Que es lo que ocurre con Touya?_**

**_Bueno, eso es todo por hoy._**

**_De nuevo muchisimas gracias a todos los que me dejan sus reviews.  
un beso enorme_**

**_CHAU! y hasta el proximo capitulo._**


	12. Ch 11: Revelaciones de poder

**Hola hola! Perdonen que no actualice los 3 fics seguidos, pasa que justo tambien tuve ingles y bueno... jejejeje tube q dejar este para despues.  
Espero que les guste el capitulo.  
Un beso enorme  
chau!**

* * *

Capitulo 10: Revelaciones de poder.

- ¿Las premoniciones se cumplen? –Pregunto Sakura.

- No siempre. Generalmente son avisos de lo que puede llegar si ocurriera algo o lo que va a ocurrir. Pero no creo que este sea el caso. Tu hermano no creo que este en peligro de muerte. –Dijo Shaoran. - _¿O si?_

Shaoran dejo sola a Sakura para que se cambiara.  
Se puso un jean y una remera con cuello tipo bote. (ya saben, esas que tienen el cuello grande que van por los hombros) color azul.

- Al fin despiertas Sakura. –Dijo Meiling. – ¿Ahora nos podemos ir?

- Claro. –Dijeron todos.

Estaban todos muy alegres, sonriendo y hablando, pero alguien estaba un poco ida, preocupada y nerviosa.

- ¿Ocurre algo Saku? –Pregunto Shaoran abrazándola.

- ¿Eh? Ah, no, no. No ocurre nada… -Dijo la chica.

Shaoran la miro unos segundos y la tomo de la mano.

- Sakura, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir. Las premoniciones a veces se cumplen, no siempre y no estamos seguros de que ese sueño haya sido una premonición. Ya se que fue horrible por lo que me contaste, pero no te preocupes, pudo bien haber sido solo una pesadilla.

- Gracias Shaoran. –Dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

Llegaron al Shoping y Meiling junto con Tomoyo se abalanzaron sobre los negocios de ropa mas conocidos dejando a Sakura, Eriol, Shaoran y Hanagata con una gota enorme en la cabeza estilo anime.  
Después de un rato, las chicas tenían como millones de bolsas las cuales la mayoría las cargaban los chicos. Sakura no era muy fanática de comprarse ropa, así que compro poquito, pero igualmente estaba llena de paquetes de cosas que Meiling y Tomoyo le compraron o convencieron para comprar… esas chicas no tenían cura.

- Estoy muerto. –Dijo Shaoran tirándose en una de las sillas del patio de comidas.

- Yo también. –Dijo Eriol tirándose junto a Shaoran.

- Chicos, no sean flojos. –Dijo Meiling. - ¿Vamos por algo de comer?

- Claro. –Dijeron los otros tres parados.

- Nosotros nos quedamos mejor cuidando las cosas. –Dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Quieres comer algo amor? –Pregunto Sakura a Shaoran

- Mmm creo que con algo para tomar estará bien. –Dijo Shaoran sonriéndole.

- Para mi también amor. –Dijo Eriol cargando a Sakura

- Cállate Eriol. –Dijo Sakura fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Vaya novia que tengo. Ni siquiera vino a preguntarme si quería algo. –Dijo Eriol.

Shaoran y Eriol siguieron hablando sin notar que no muy lejos de ahí, dos chicas los espiaban muy de cerca.

- Ahí se quedaron solos. –Dijo Kaoru

- Esperaremos a que salgan del shoping y los sorprenderemos. –Dijo Ferumi.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling y Hanagata volvieron de comprar.

- Vaya, que rápido. –Dijo Shaoran

- Toma Eriol. –Dijo Tomoyo dándole una porción de torta de chocolate y un capuchino.

- Hay mi dulce Tomoyo, y yo que creía que te habías olvidado de mi. Que bien conoces mis gustos. –Dijo Eriol con voz llorona.

Todos lo miraron con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

- Eriol se ha vuelto un llorón desde que esta con Tomoyo. –Dijo Shaoran revoleando los ojos.

- ¿Antes no era así? – Pregunto Sakura

- Así de tarado fue siempre, pero de llorón… nunca. –Dijo Hanagata.

Cuando terminaron de comer, los seis amigos salieron del Shoping. Iban hablando, felices, sonriendo. Shaoran abrazaba a Sakura, Eriol iba de la mano con Tomoyo y Hanagata… bueno, Hanagata iba en una punta y Meiling en la otra.  
Estaban a punto de cruzar el parque que dividía la cuadra del Shoping de la avenida principal, cuando de repente,alguien vino corriendo a toda velocidad y se trepo del cuello de Eriol.

- Hola Eri, tanto tiempo. –Dijo la chica que se había colgado del cuello de Eriol.

- ¿Ferumi? - Pregunto Eriol incrédulamente.

- Si, Ferumi. Hace bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos. Vine un una antigua amiga. –Dijo Ferumi acariciando los hombros de Eriol.

- Hola Eriol, hola Shao, hola Hanagata. –Dijo una voz melosa y de gato muy conocida por todos.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí Kaoru? –Pregunto Shaoran.

- Estábamos paseando y justo nos cruzamos con ustedes. Que casualidad ¿No? –Pregunto Kaoru.

- ¡Puf! Si, desgraciada casualidad diría yo. –Dijo Meiling.

- ¡Hay pero mira! La chica casi suspendida del colegio. –Dijo Kaoru

- ¡Hay! Mira, la estúpida expulsada del grupo de porristas. –Dijo Meiling copiando su tono de voz.

- ¿Me estas imitando? –Pregunto Kaoru.

- No, te parece. –Dijo Sarcásticamente y revoleando los ojos Meiling.

Kaoru se descontrolo y se tiro sobre Meiling tirándole de los pelos. Meiling se defendía bastante bien pegándole a Kaoru.  
Ferumi se quedo colgada del cuello de Eriol mirando atónitamente la escena. Sakura se desprendió de Shaoran e intentaba ayudar a su amiga. Tomoyo intentaba agarrar mas parte del cuerpo de Eriol del que agarraba Ferumi. Shaoran intentaba que Sakura no se metiera en la pelea y Hanagata le daba ánimos a Meiling.  
En un momento dado, Sakura quedo entre las dos chicas quien iban a pegarle sin querer, pero cuando estaban a punto de agarrarla en el medio Sakura grito que la cortaran y con su furia genero un campo de fuerza que derribo a las dos chicas.

- ¿Sakura? –Pregunto Meiling.

Ya basta las dos. Kaoru, déjate de molestar y tu Mei, no le sigas el juego. –Dijo Sakura desvaneciendo el campo de fuerza.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto Shaoran

- No lo se… parecía un campo de fuerza magnética. –Dijo Eriol

- Pero eso es magia muy avanzada. ¿Tu has estudiado magia Sakura? –Pregunto Hanagata.

- ¿Yo? Si hace poco que me entere que tengo magia, pretendes que haya estudiado en algún lugar como crear un campo de fuerza? –Pregunto Sakura

- Los poderes de Sakura son muy singulares. No los sabe controlar y se liberan descontroladamente cuando Sakura esta preocupada, triste, enojada o alguna persona que ella quiere esta en peligro. – Dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Magia¿De que están hablando? –Preguntaba Ferumi.

- Hay Tomoyo. Haz lo tuyo. –Dijo Eriol

Tomoyo se acerco a Ferumi y susurro unas palabras en un idioma extraño dejando a Ferumi inconciente.

- ¿Qué le haz hecho? –Pregunto Kaoru

- Solo le modifico la memoria. –Dijo Hanagata.

- ¿Para que?

- ¿Eres idiota¿No recuerdas cuando tía Ieran te dijo que debíamos guardar el secreto? – Pregunto Meiling.

- Ah.

- Bueno Hanagata, lo mejor será que lleves a Ferumi a su casa. –Dijo Shaoran. – Yo iré a casa con Sakura para descansar y hablar un poco sobre un temita.

- De acuerdo. Yo iré con Meiling y con Eriol. –Dijo Tomoyo.

Todos se despidieron y se dirigieron cada uno a su respectiva casa.  
Cuando Sakura y Shaoran llegaron, el la llevo a ella a su habitación donde pudieron sentarse para hablar tranquilos.

- Sakura. Tienes que aprender a controlar esa magia que tienes. –Dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Por qué? No se cuando sale. Si yo ahora me propusiera crear un campo de fuerza no podría. Sale sola. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Sakura, es hora que te explique mi verdadera función aquí. –Dijo Shaoran. – Además de que debo cuidarte para que no caigas en manos equivocadas, debo enseñarte a usar tu magia para que el día de mañana puedas ayudar al consejo internacional de magos. Mientras tanto, todos los guardianes debemos seguir buscando la fuente de magia de plata, la que posee un poder absoluto.

- ¿Y que tengo que ver yo con eso?

- Lo que tiene que ver es que yo creo… creo que ya es hora de que comience a enseñarte a usar tu propia magia.

- ¿Mi magia?

- Si, así no solo la aprendes a usar, sino también averiguo a que poder pertenece.

- ¿Poder? – Pregunto la castaña cada vez mas confundida.

- Las fuentes de magia pertenecen a distintos elementos de la naturaleza que son: el agua, el fuego, la tierra y el viento. También están las personas con poderes especiales como lo es el caso de Tomoyo que posee el don de la curación, pero sus poderes provienen de la tierra, ya me di cuenta. En cambio los tuyos… aun no estoy seguro. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Ya veo… ¿Y que pasara con el que tenga esa magia de plata?

- No lo se… eso no lo se. –Dijo Shaoran.

Mientras tanto, sentados en el parque de Tomoeda donde los chicos habían estado horas antes, se encontraba una mujer de pelo largo y un hombre de pelo rojo como el fuego.

- ¿La sentiste? –Pregunto la mujer

- Si, la sentí. No se de donde provenía. Quizás de la fuente de magia que cuida ese guardiansucho.

- Puede ser… pero era más débil y no era del mismo tipo. – Dijo la mujer

- Es verdad. Era mucho más débil, aun así de una fuerza extraordinaria. ¿Será herencia?

- ¿Herencia?

- Claro, Shaoran Li tiene poderes mágicos, es un guardián… quizás la primita tenga también poderes. –Dijo el hombre

- Es muy probable, pero no creo que sea una fuente de energía. –Dijo la mujer

- Nunca se sabe, nunca se sabe. Por las dudas mantengamos vigilada a la primita también.

Los dos que se encontraban conversando desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.  
Mientras tanto, en la casa de Kaoru Cho, dos jóvenes se encontraban discutiendo.

- ¡Eres un dominado Hanagata!

- ¿Yo un dominado? Por favor querida, contrólate un poco. Tus celos por Sakura te están destruyendo.

- ¿Celos por Sakura? Por favor, no tengo nada que envidiarle a ella. Solo lo tiene embobado a Shaoran, pero se le pasara.

- ¿Tú crees? Pues yo no. El esta enamorado de ella Kaoru, cosa que nunca estuvo con tigo.

- ¡CALLATE! Vete de mi casa. –Dijo Kaoru

- ¿Qué? – Grito el chico de pelo rubio.

- QUE TE VAYAS DE MI CASA. – Grito Kaoru.

Hanagata la miro sorprendido, pero con la cabeza firme fue a su habitación y de inmediato recogió todo.

- Bien, ADIOS.

Kaoru se quedo sola en su casa mientras Hanagata salía sin saber a donde ir. De inmediato Kaoru levanto el teléfono y llamo a Ferumi.

- ¿Hola Ferumi?

_- ¿Quién habla?_

- Soy yo, Kaoru.

_- Ah, querida. ¿Qué quieres?_

- Tenemos que cambiar de plan. Los celos no funcionaron.

_- Se me ocurrió uno que no puede fallar amiga. _

Hanagata caminaba sin rumbo alguno con su bolso lleno de cosas.  
"_Demonios… ¿Dónde voy ahora y a esta hora… a ver… una casa que me quede mas o menos cerca… no… ¡no¡Meiling! Hay…no me queda otra"  
_Hanagata camino cuatro cuadras hacia una hermosa casa grande estilo china y toco el timbre.  
De la casa salio una hermosa chica de pelo negro liso y ojos rubí brillantes.

- ¿Hanagata?

- Meiling…

- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta ahora? –Pregunto Meiling abriéndole las rejas del jardín.

- Pelee feo con Kaoru y me echo de su casa. –Dijo Hanagata.

- Ya veo… ven pasa.

- Gracias.

Meiling llevo a Hanagata hacia el living de su casa.

- ¿y tu madre?

- Salio un rato, supongo que en poco tiempo volverá.

- Meiling… es muy penoso para mi preguntarte esto pero… ¿Puedo quedarme?

- ¿Como le voy a negar la estadía en mi casa a un amigo de mi primo que lo necesita?

- Gracias. –Dijo el chico.

La madre de Meiling llego y atendió amablemente a Hanagata preparándole un lindo cuarto de huéspedes y entendiendo perfectamente su situación.  
Ya a la noche, en la casa Kinomoto, se estaban todos preparando para dormir. Sakura estaba en el cuarto de Shaoran jugando con Kero y Spinel.

- Ya es hora de dormir chicos. –Dijo Fujikata llegando con Shaoran a la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Shaoran

- Jugaba con Kero y Spinel. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

- Claro que no, solo preguntaba. – Dijo Shaoran.

- Bueno chicos, vayan a dormir. Iré a mi habitación. Buenas noches. –Dijo Fujikata.

Ambos chicos se despidieron de Fujikata y se miraron picaramente.  
Sakura se sentó sobre las piernas de Shaoran y comenzó a besarlo con pasión. Cuando Shaoran ya no pudo mas, paro a Sakura.

- Saku, mejor la seguimos otro día. Es tarde y nos tenemos que levantar temprano mañana.

- Pero es domingo. –Dijo Sakura haciendo puchero.

- Pero mañana comenzara tu entrenamiento. –Dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Y tu serás mi entrenador? – Pregunto Sakura haciéndose la inocente.

- Si… - Contesto Shaoran.

- Mmmm eso va a estar entretenido. –Dijo Sakura levantándose de en sima de Shaoran y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Shaoran se recostó en su cama feliz, no entendía por que, pero Sakura se había ganado completamente todo su corazón. Estaba enamorado de esa chica, ella le movía todos los s entimientos que ni el sabia que existían.  
En la casa de Tomoyo Daidougi, la situación era mas o menos parecida, solo que estaban los dos escondidos en el armario de Tomoyo dándose tiernos y cortos besos.

- Eriol, termina ya. – Dijo Tomoyo a Eriol que no paraba de besarla

- ¿Acaso no te gustan mi querida Tomoyo? – Pregunto Eriol

- Claro que si¿pero si alguien nos descubre?

- ¿Dentro de un armario? – Pregunto Eriol riendo.

En ese momento entra en la habitación la madre de Tomoyo.

- ¿Tomy, estas aquí? – Pregunto la mujer.

Tomoyo se asusto de repente conteniendo la respiración. Eriol le puso la mano en la boca.

- Bueno, se ve que no estas, lo mejor será que te guarde esta ropa en el armario. –Dijo Sonomi.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos enormemente, pero Eriol con un ágil movimiento de mano trabo la puerta.

- Vaya, parece que Tomoyo cerro la puerta del placard con llave, mejor le dejo la ropa acá y que ella la ordene luego.

Diciendo esto la mujer salio de la habitación. Eriol y Tomoyo salieron del armario suspirando aliviados.  
Eran alrededor de las 2 de la mañana y todos estaban dormidos, en la casa Kinomoto no se escuchaba ni las agujas del reloj.

_Mi deber era protegerla, y falle… falle…_  
Decía un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar sentado de rodillas en el piso enfrente de lo que parecía ser un templo.  
Frente a el una joven de cabellos castaños y pelo corto estaba tirada en el piso inconciente mientras un hombre de pelo rojo furioso vestido con una ropa extraña que parecía una túnica negra se acercaba a ella.  
_- No te la lleves, por favor._  
_- Ya es tarde Shaoran._  
De repente el cuerpo de la joven se levanta en el aire y desaparece junto al hombre de pelos rojizos como el fuego y junto a el una mujer de pelo negro y lacio largo hasta el suelo.  
-¡_Sakura!_

De la nada aparece una mujer de cabellos rojos largos y hermosos ojos.  
_- Falta muy poco Shaoran. Falta muy poco. Pronto te enfrentaras con tu destino._

Shaoran despertó sudado esta noche. Hacia mucho que no tenia ese tipo de sueños.

"_Este sueño ya lo tuve antes, la chica que flota es Sakura y la mujer de pelo largo y lacio es la hermana de aquel cazador negro que mate… pero esa ultima mujer, la que apareció al final es la primera vez que aparece en mi sueño… esa mujer es… esa mujer es…"_

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!  
:o ¿QUIEN SERA ESA MUJER DEL SUEÑO DE SHAORAN:o  
jejejejeje hice todo lo posible para que pareciera obvio y a la vez nadie se de cuenta muajajajaja :P  
pero dejo una pista... :o  
Lean el prologo y vean quien le dice una frase mas o menos parecida :o  
jejejejeje :p  
**

**Bueno, aun falta para que esta historia llegue a su fin  
MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS REVIEWS! me ponen muy contenta!  
¿Les gusto la pelea de Kaoru con Meiling? En mi cabeza era mas dramatica de lo que pude expresar con palabras jejejej :P  
**

**Proximo capitulo¿Porque los cazadores negros vigilan de serca a Meiling? Esa es una pregunta que se hara Hanagata en el proximo capitulo donde los cazadores negros se enfrentaran de nuevo a los guardianes.  
¿Quien es esa mujer que aparecio en el sueño de Shaoran? Esa mujer... lo veremos en el proximo capitulo.  
Kaoru y Ferumi hacen de las suyas, pero esta vez se aseguraran de no fallar.  
**

**Bueno, ya dije demasiado jejejeje :P  
basta por hoy!  
bueno, nada mas...  
hasta el proximo capitulo**

**chau!**


	13. Ch 12: Los problemas de Eriol

**Hola hola! Perdonen que volvi a actualizar este capitulo... pero como ya les conte en "recordandote" tuve problemas con el sistema :P  
Bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo.  
Un beso  
Chau**

_

* * *

_**Ch 12: Los problemas de Eriol.**

_- Mi deber era protegerla, y falle… falle…_

Decía un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar sentado de rodillas en el piso enfrente de lo que parecía ser un templo.  
Frente a el una joven de cabellos castaños y pelo corto estaba tirada en el piso inconciente mientras un hombre de pelo rojo furioso vestido con una ropa extraña que parecía una túnica negra se acercaba a ella.

_- No te la lleves, por favor._

_- Ya es tarde Shaoran._

De repente el cuerpo de la joven se levanta en el aire y desaparece junto al hombre de pelos rojizos como el fuego y junto a el una mujer de pelo negro y lacio largo hasta el suelo.  
-¡_Sakura!_

De la nada aparece una mujer de cabellos rojos largos y hermosos ojos.  
_- Falta muy poco Shaoran. Falta muy poco. Pronto te enfrentaras con tu destino._

Shaoran despertó sudado esta noche. Hacia mucho que no tenia ese tipo de sueños.

"_Este sueño ya lo tuve antes, la chica que flota es Sakura y la mujer de pelo largo y lacio es la hermana de aquel cazador negro que mate… pero esa ultima mujer, la que apareció al final es la primera vez que aparece en mi sueño… esa mujer es… esa mujer es… KAHO MITZUKI"_

Shaoran se levanto y bajo a la cocina por un vaso de agua.  
- Buenas noches Li. –Dijo un joven de ojos negros y pelo marrón oscuro.  
- Joven Kinomoto. –Dijo Shaoran con respeto.  
- ¿Qué hace aquí a esta hora de la noche? – Pregunto Touya.  
- Tuve una pesadilla y desperté. –Dijo Shaoran. – Vine por un vaso de agua.  
- ¿O quizás para encontrarte con mi hermana? – Pregunto Touya parándose de la silla.  
- ¿Qué… que dice? – Pregunto Shaoran sorprendido por la pregunta del hermano de Sakura.  
- Lo que escucho, mi padre no se dará cuenta, pero yo se perfectamente que hay algo entre ustedes.

Shaoran quedo totalmente en silencio cuando de repente una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes apareció en la cocina.  
- ¿Hermano, que haces aquí? – Pregunto Sakura  
- Ves lo que digo, estaba en lo cierto. –Dijo Touya.  
- Shaoran¿Qué haces aquí¿Hay reunión de consorcio a media noche? – Pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa.  
Touya la miro con enfado.  
- No hacíamos nada. Solo conversábamos. Esto no se queda así Li, la próxima vez los descubriré y pobre de ti. –Dijo subiendo a su habitación.  
Sakura lo miro perpleja y luego se acerco a abrazar a Shaoran quien suspiro por el susto que había pasado hace un segundo.  
- ¿Qué ocurre amor? – Pregunto Sakura  
- Tu hermano… sospecha de nosotros dos. –Dijo Shaoran.  
- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Sakura  
- De eso mismo estábamos hablando cuando tu llegaste. Me dijo que había bajado para encontrarme furtivamente con tigo. –Dijo Shaoran. – Es una lastima, tan bien que nos estábamos llevando y ahora…  
- Mi hermano me cela mucho. –Dijo Sakura. – Debí habértelo contado, ahora nos tendremos que cuidar mas que nunca.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se levanto mas temprano de lo normal, era su primer día de entrenamiento con Shaoran y no quería llegar tarde. Se puso un pantalón cómodo y una remera y bajo a desayunar.

- Buenos días. –Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

- Buenos días hija. –Dijo Fujikata.

- Buenos días. –Dijo Touya secamente.

- ¿Y Shaoran? – Pregunto la castaña

- ¿Por qué preguntas donde esta ese mocoso? –Pregunto Shaoran furioso.

- ¿Desde cuando te importa por quien pregunta tu hermana Touya? – Dijo sorprendido Fujikata.

- Igual le voy a contestar papa, sucede que hoy comienzan mis entrenamientos de magia. –Dijo Sakura

- Con razón… esta en el jardín vestido con unas ropas extrañas y una espada.

Sakura le dio dos mordidas a su tostada y salio rápidamente  
Efectivamente, en el jardín estaba Shaoran vestido con unas ropas extrañas color verde (las que usa en Sakura card captors, pero mas grande jejeje)

- A tiempo Sakura, eso es sorprendente. –Dijo Shaoran que estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- ¡¡Oye!! – Grito Sakura sonrojándose.

- Bien, hoy comenzaremos con tus clases de magia. Primero voy a enseñarte la teoría, luego la practica. –Dijo Shaoran mirándola seriamente.

- Como usted diga señor. –Dijo Sakura.

- Bien, para empezar lo que debes tener bien claro es que hay dos tipos de magia, la magia oscura y la magia blanca. La magia blanca es la que todos practicamos, la oscura solo las personas macabras la usan y por supuesto esta prohibida.

- Aja.

- La magia blanca se divide en cuatro tipos: fuego, viento, agua y tierra. Hay personas que tienen poderes especiales, como por ejemplo Tomoyo que puede sanar y atacar, sus ataques son de tierra, o como Eriol que puede leer pensamientos e incluso crear ilusiones o como tu ya sabes espiar detrás de las paredes, los taques de el son del viento.

- ¿Pero tienen ataques de otros elementos? Es decir… ¿si yo tengo poder del agua por ejemplo, puedo dominar el viento? -Pregunto Sakura

- No, puedes tener habilidades especiales, como las que recién te dije, pero yo siendo fuego no puedo dominar el viento, ni el aire ni el agua. No puedo crear hielo, o terremotos o ráfagas de aire. Simplemente atacar con fuego. –Dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Y yo que puedo hacer?

- Para eso estamos aquí Sakura, para ver que tipo de magia tienes. Por lo que pude ver atacas muy bien peleando y creando barreras magnéticas para protegerte. Eso es típico de los poseedores de la magia de tierra, pero luego observe aquella vez que peleamos con los cazadores… que evaporaste el agua de aquel que estaba atacando… eso es de fuego. –Dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Se puede ser de dos elementos? –pregunto Sakura

- No muchos pueden… pero algunos privilegiados si.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tu y yo? –pregunto Sakura

- O.O ¿Cómo diferencia? –Pregunto Shaoran

- Claro, porque yo soy una fuente de magia y tu un guardián? –pregunto Sakura

- Ah, a mi me enseñaron a utilizar magia. Tus poderes son extraordinariamente mas fuertes que los míos y saltan naturalmente.

- Ya veo… ¿Y cuando comenzamos?

Shaoran enseño a Sakura algo de artes marciales y la hizo enojar para que pudiera liberar su magia, pero no daba resultado. Lo único que consiguió fue hacer que los ojos de Sakura se nublaran y el cielo se oscureciera con nubes grises.

- Bueno Sakura, eso es todo por hoy. No es bueno que te esfuerces demasiado. Mañana tenemos clases y quiero que estés con energía. –Dijo Shaoran.

- De acuerdo. Sakura se fijo en su reloj, ya eran las 6 de la tarde.

"_Que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando estoy con Shaoran"_

Shaoran vio a Sakura entrar en la casa y entro detrás de ella, subió a su habitación y se cambio.

"_Definitivamente no tiene ni idea de cuan fuertes son sus poderes… tienen un nivel que hasta me hace pensar que ella podría ser… no, no puede… nunca podría llegar a poseer la magia de plata."_

A la mañana siguiente, Shaoran despertó temprano como todas las mañanas, bajo a desayunar y mientras tomaba su café escucho sonar el despertador de Sakura.  
Termino de desayunar y preparo su mochila mientras la castaña hacia un terrible ruido en su habitación y bajaba desesperada a desayunar. Otra vez se le había hecho tarde.

- Oye monstruo. Deberías aprender un poco de tu amigo Shaoran, al menos sabe despertarse temprano. –Dijo Touya que estaba leyendo el periódico.

- ¡CALLATE TOUYA! Haaaaay ¿Dónde están mis colitas? –Pregunto Sakura buscando desesperadamente las gomitas con las que se ataba el pelo.

- Dale Sakura, se nos hará tarde. –Dijo Shaoran mirando el reloj.

Unos minutos mas tarde, ambos castaños salían de la casa Kinomoto hacia el colegio.

- Buenos días Sakura, buenos días Joven Shaoran. –Dijo una amatista con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Tomoyo. ¿Y Eriol? –Preguntaron ambos castaños.

- No vendrá, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer. No se que ocurre con el… es tan… raro. –Dijo Tomoyo.

-Buenos días Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo. –Dijo una morocha entrando con cara de fastidio.

- Buenos días Mei. –Dijeron los tres a unísono.

- Buenos días chicos. –Dijo un rubio de ojos azules entrando detrás de ella.

- ¿Hanagata? –Preguntaron los tres.

- ¿Qué haces llegando con Meiling? –pregunto Shaoran.

- Eh… es una larga historia. –Dijo Hanagata.

Meiling y Hanagata les contaron brevemente todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Shaoran y Sakura se mataron de la risa mientras que Tomoyo solo miraba algo seria la situación.  
En ese momento, una joven ya conocida y odiada por todos entra en la habitación junto con un joven de pelo azulado y ojos del mismo color.

- ¿Eriol? –pregunto Shaoran incrédulo.

Tomoyo lo fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Sakura

- ¿No era que no venias? –pregunto Sakura.

Eriol se acerco a sus amigos y los saludo, pero cuando quiso saludar a Tomoyo esta se dio vuelta y se sentó.

- Oye¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Eriol algo confundido.

- No se, Tomoyo dijo que no vendrías y llegas hablando con Kaoru. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Ah, si, sucede que no iba a venir, tenía cosas que arreglar con Kaho, pero luego me dijo que lo deberíamos dejar para otro día cuando estaba hablando con ella por teléfono. Así que, como aun llegaba decidí venir y me encontré con ella en la entrada. –Dijo Eriol.

- Pero venías muy metido en la conversación Eriol.-Dijo Hanagata.

- Estábamos hablando sobre la prueba de mañana. –Dijo Eriol.

- Claro… -Dijo Meiling dándole la espalda y sentándose en su respectivo asiento.

El profesor llego y los tres fueron a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos.  
El día no pasaba mas y Meiling noto como Kaoru le mandaba algunas sonrisitas a Eriol que el respondía… ¿las respondía? Si, si, las respondía.

"_Espero que esto solo sea obra de mi imaginación porque si Eriol le da bola a Kaoru tiene que estar bien loco. Pobre de el si hace sufrir a Tomoyo"._

En el receso Meiling le pidió a Tomoyo que la acompañara a la biblioteca, se notaba a lo lejos que quería esquivar a Eriol y el no hacia nada para impedirlo.  
Shaoran estuvo todo el receso con Hanagata y con Eriol. Sakura fue con sus amigas Naoko, Chiharu y Rika.

- Oye Eriol¿me puedes decir que te pasa? –Pregunto Shaoran

- ¿A mi? Nada Shaoran. –Dijo Eriol.

- Estás perdido Eriol, no le das bola a Tomoyo y ella esta mal. Estas como ido y en sima te vimos llegar con Kaoru, nada más ni nada menos que con Kaoru. –Dijo Shaoran

- No me pasa nada. No note que Tomoyo estaba mal y ya les explique que ocurrió esta mañana.

El timbre que indicaba el final del receso sonó y los seis amigos volvieron a encontrarse en las aulas pero… Tomoyo no estaba.

- Oye Mei¿Y Tomoyo? –Pregunto Sakura a Meiling.

- Se fue a su casa, dijo que no se sentía del todo bien. –Dijo Meiling.

Cuando termino el día de colegio, Eriol salía con Shaoran y Hanagata, Sakura estaba aun en el vestuario, habían tenido práctica de porristas.  
Cuando estaban a punto de pasar las rejas una chica de pelo negro y ojos rubíes se acerco corriendo y agarro a Eriol por el borde de la camisa del colegio.

- ¡Oye Mei¿Qué haces? –Pregunto Shaoran intentando alejar a su prima de Eriol.

- Escúchame bien Eriol, mas te vale que no hagas sufrir a Tomoyo porque te quiebro hasta el alma ¿escuchaste? – Dijo Meiling en un tono amenazante.

Diciendo esto, Meiling lo soltó bruscamente y camino hacia su casa.

-Vaya carácter tiene esa chica. –Dijo Hanagata ayudando a Eriol.

Media hora después, Eriol llego a la mansión Daidougi y fue a ver a Tomoyo, pero ya estaba dormida.  
Mientras tanto, en un lugar mas lejano, dos personas hablaban misteriosamente.

- Resulto. Mañana mismo Kaho Mitzuki ira en busca de Eriol, y luego nos ocuparemos del castañito ese. –Dijo una mujer de pelo rojizo.

- Si, esta resultando bastante bien. Eriol cortara con esa chiquilla y todos pensaran que fue por culpa de las otras dos que los molestan en el colegio. –Dijo un hombre.

- Ahora hay que poner en plan a un chiquito que nos servirá bastante. –Dijo la mujer

- ¿Te refieres a Sakarichi? –Pregunto el hombre

- Exacto, Sakarichi separara a Shaoran Li de Sakura Kinomoto.

Al día siguiente, Tomoyo llego tarde al colegio, cosa muy rara en ella. Eriol la miro de reojo pero no le dirigió la palabra.  
Sakura, Shaoran y Hanagata miraban extrañados a los dos.  
Al fin la campana del receso sonó y Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling fueron a tomar algo a la cafetería.  
Eriol iba a ir a la biblioteca, pero en el camino fue detenido por una fuerte mano que lo tomo del brazo.

- ¿Qué quieres Shaoran? – Pregunto Eriol lanzando un suspiro de derrota.

- Dime que sucede con Tomoyo. –Dijo Shaoran.

- No sucede nada con Tomoyo. –Dijo Eriol agachando la mirada.

- ¿Me estas cargando? Se ve de acá a la china lo que ocurre entre ustedes dos. ¿Acaso van a romper? –Pregunto Shaoran obligando a Eriol a mirarlo a los ojos.

Eriol miro fijamente a Shaoran y este por primera vez vio asomar unas lágrimas por sus azules ojos.

- Eriol… ¿Qué diablos ocurre? –Pregunto Shaoran tranquilizando su tono de voz.

- Shaoran… tengo que cortar ineblitablemente con Tomoyo y no puedo hacer nada. –Dijo Eriol con la voz quebrada.

- ¿Por qué¿Qué ocurrió¿Encontraste otra? No, no puede ser. Tu estas enamorado de Tomoyo, lo se. –Dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Recuerdas… cuando tu me dijiste que si yo podía tener un noviazgo libre con Tomoyo tu también podrías porque…. Tomoyo era la fuente de magia que yo debía cuidar?

-Si, lo recuerdo.

- Bueno. Es mentira. Tomoyo no era mi fuente de magia, yo no era su guardián. Kaho Mitzuki me mando a averiguar como iba tu trabajo y yo para no levantar sospechas me hice pasar por el guardián de Tomoyo sin saber que tenía magia y enorme fue el susto que me pegue cuando me entere que Tomoyo los tenía.

- Es decir que…

- Nadie sabía que Tomoyo poseía magia, nadie lo sabía. Pero de alguna manera, Kaho Mitzuki se entero y también se entero que yo lo sabía y no le dije nada. –Dijo Eriol. – Pero no le dije nada porque sino ella iba a ser prohibida para mi, así como lo es Sakura para ti.

- Pero Eriol… ¿Qué va a pasar ahora que Kaho sabe la verdad?

- Tengo que volver a Tokio. Hoy mismo a la tarde si es posible, Kaho me espera.

- ¿Y que pasara con Tomoyo?

- Kaho dijo que es peligroso que Tomoyo ande suelta sabiendo que tiene magia y que sabe utilizarla. Ella dice que lo mejor es mantener a Tomoyo bajo los cuidados del departamento de magia. Por lo tanto la encerraran por mi culpa. –Dijo Eriol agarrándose la cabeza.

Shaoran se acerco a su amigo y lo abrazo, le dio uno de esos abrazos que solo un amigo te da para ayudarte a pasar los malos momentos.

- He hecho todo mal Shaoran, y por eso ahora estoy por perder a lo que mas quiero.- Dijo Eriol.

- No has hecho todo mal, yo creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar y aclarar las cosas con Tomoyo. –Dijo Shaoran.

- No me querrá escuchar.

- Tomoyo es muy comprensiva, de seguro lo hará.

El receso termino y todos volvieron a sus clases. El día se le hizo muy largo a la pobre Sakura quien se rompía la cabeza por entender al profesor de matemáticas.

- Entonces, si tenemos un logaritmo de base siete con un exponente mayor, lo mejor es pasarlo a exponencial para que nos resulte más fácil resolverla. Kinomoto¿puedes pasar a resolver el ejercicio 6"A"?

- ¿HOE? Si profesor. –Dijo Sakura caminando hacia el pizarrón arrastrando los pies.

Sakura estaba en un gran problema, la fastidiosa ecuación dejaba a Sakura del tamaño de una hormiguita con una enorme tiza en la mano.  
Pero por fortuna de la castaña de ojos verdes, el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases sonó.  
Sakura lanzo un suspiro de alivio y fue a buscar sus cosas para guardarlas en su mochila. Ese día tenia practica con las porristas.  
Eriol se dirigió hacia el salón de música donde tenia taller (n/a: No creo que haga falta aclarar que Eriol no hacia fútbol con los chicos, sino música con Tomoyo) mientras Shaoran, Hanagata, Sakura y Meiling se dirigían hacia el campo de deportes.  
En la práctica de porristas, Sakura estaba dirigiendo al grupo cuando de repente noto que Meiling no prestaba intención y estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

- "_Meiling" _Pensó la castaña mientras seguía dirigiendo a las chicas.

Ese día Meiling había estado realmente muy callada, demasiado.  
Al final de la practica, Sakura se encontró con Shaoran y Hanagata mientras veía a Meiling alejarse por la puerta principal del colegio.  
En ese momento Eriol llego corriendo de adentro del colegio y se paro frente a sus amigos agitado.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Eriol? –Pregunto Hanagata.

- Tomoyo, Tomoyo no vino a la práctica de canto.

* * *

**_Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan... KATRINA DE CHANES!_**

**_jejejejej :P  
¿Que habra pasado con nuestra querida Tomoyo?  
¿Cual es el plan que tienen en contra de nuestra Sakurita y Shaoran?  
Solo les puedo decir que no es muy bueno...  
Pero como dicen... siempre hay luz al final del tunel :D  
jejejejeje  
_**

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO:  
Tomoyo esta practicamente desaparecida.  
Eriol tambien se ha ido...  
Meiling descubre algo... algo inimaginable...  
Vuelve Sakarichi a la accion...  
_**

**_Bueno, eso es todo por hoy  
esto cada vez parece mas telenovela_**

**_jjajajajaja :P_**

**_bueno, muchisimas gracias a todos por leer!_**

**_un beso grande_**

**_chau!!_**


	14. Ch 13: El secuestro de Sakura

_**Fiuuuuuuf, el ultimo fic en actualizar :P espero q les guste el capitulo.  
Un beso enorme y felices fiestas.**_

* * *

**Ch 13: El secuestro de Sakura y la desaparicion de Tomoyo******

Ese día Meiling había estado realmente muy callada, demasiado.  
Al final de la práctica, Sakura se encontró con Shaoran y Hanagata mientras veía a Meiling alejarse por la puerta principal del colegio.  
En ese momento Eriol llego corriendo de adentro del colegio y se paro frente a sus amigos agitado.  
- ¿Qué ocurrió Eriol? –Pregunto Hanagata.  
- Tomoyo, Tomoyo no vino a la práctica de canto.

Sakura miro preocupada a Shaoran. En seguida tomo su teléfono celular y marco el número del celular de Tomoyo.  
_- El número con el que usted quiere comunicarse se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de cobertura. Por favor intente mas tarde.  
_- Maldita contestadora. –Dijo Sakura guardando el celular. – Lo tiene apagado.  
- Maldición. Eriol regresa a la mansión Daidougi y fíjate que Tomoyo este allí. Hanagata ve con mi prima, Sakura regresa a tu casa por si llama Tomoyo o algo así, yo me quedare fijándome en el colegio a ver si la veo. –Dijo Shaoran.  
Todos asintieron y fueron a donde cada uno tenía que ir. Shaoran entro corriendo al colegio y comenzó a revisar una y cada una de las aulas.  
Sakura fue hacia su casa, caminaba con prisa pensando en lo que le podría haber pasado a su amiga Tomoyo. De repente choco con alguien en medio del parque pingüino.

- Disculpe… - Dijo la chica cerrando los ojos al ver que podía haber caído.  
- No, discúlpame tú a mí por no ver por donde caminaba. –Dijo un chico sosteniéndola del brazo para que no cayera.  
- Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Sakura separándose violentamente de el.  
- Caminaba hacia el colegio. –Dijo el chico, me olvide unos libros. - ¿Tu?  
- No te importa Sakarichi. –Dijo Sakura.  
- Sakura, escucha, se que me porte mal con tigo, demasiado mal. Pero ahora ya cambie, no quiero seguir peleado con tigo. –Dijo Sakarichi.  
- Lo hubieras pensado antes. Confié dos veces en ti. –Dijo Sakura  
- Lo siento mucho de veras. –Dijo el chico.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, una mujer y un hombre miraban, satisfechos, la escena.  
- Esto nos ayudara a conseguir lo que queremos. –Dijo el hombre.  
- Espero que funcione, ahora que tenemos a la amiga, no nos será difícil apropiarnos de Sakura.  
En un rincón de la habitación estaba una joven de cabellos negros con reflejos grises y piel blanca desmayada con las manos y las piernas atadas y la boca amordazada.  
- Solo esperemos que el incompetente de Sakarichi funcione para algo.  
- La ama estará muy complacida con notros. Otra fuente que tenemos bajo nuestro poder y la estúpida de Kaho Mitzuki y su agrupación no pudieron detectar a tiempo.

- De acuerdo Sakarichi, disculpa aceptada. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.  
- Muchas gracias Sakura.  
En ese momento, los ojos de Sakarichi se tornaron de un dorado intenso que Sakura no noto y le sonrió.

Eriol regreso a la mansión Daidougi desesperado y se sentó en un sillón de la sala esperando que mágicamente alguien llamara y avisara que encontraron a Tomoyo.  
Finalmente, el teléfono sonó.  
- ¿Hola? – Dijo el inglés esperanzado.  
_- ¡Eriol! Me entere de lo que ocurrió.  
_- Kaho Mitzuki…  
_- Eres un irresponsable Eriol, tuviste la fuente de magia en tus narices y no nos informaste, nos enteramos hace poco, te avisamos y tu el lugar de cuidarla dejaste que los enemigos se la llevaran…  
_- Lo siento…  
_- No lo solucionaras con un lo siento querido. Desde este momento estas fuera de la organización, así que te esperamos a mas tardar dentro de cuatro días para que nos entregues tu placa.  
_- Usted es una imbécil. Solo piensan en Tomoyo como un objeto, como una… fuente de magia como la llaman ustedes¿pero saben que? Ella es humana también y siente lo que ocurre y odia que la traten como un objeto. Es lo único que me importa proteger en la vida y voy a hacer cualquier cosa por recuperarla, aunque se me vaya la vida en eso y pierda mi placa de guardián. –Dijo Eriol fuera de si.  
_- Insensato Eriol… te has enamorado de una chica que nació para ser un objeto. Desperdiciaste una carrera y un titulo honorable como guardián solo por enamorarte de tu objeto de trabajo. –Dijo Kaho.  
_- No es un objeto, es una persona como todas las demás... y si la llego a encontrar, no pienso entregársela a ustedes.  
- La chica morirá Eriol, una vez que le quiten la energía, la chica morirá.  
Eriol tomo el teléfono entre las dos manos y lo colgó de una manera violenta. Unas enormes gotas comenzaron a caer precipitadamente desde el cielo provocando un diluvio.  
Eriol comenzó a buscar con su magia a Tomoyo bajo la fuerte tormenta que se estaba comenzando a desatar.

- Ha comenzado a llover, debo regresar a mi casa. –Dijo Sakura.  
- Espera, te acompaño. No es bueno que una chica ande sola bajo la tormenta un día como este. Dijo Sakarichi.  
- No te molestes, de verdad puedo ir…  
- No es molestia, es un placer acompañarte. –Dijo Sakarichi al que de nuevo se le iluminaron los ojos de un extraño color dorado.

Shaoran se paro en seco. Dos veces en poca distancia de tiempo sintió una fuerte presencia de magia negra cerca de la magia blanca de Sakura.  
- Un cazador… -Dijo en un susurro y comenzó a correr lo mas veloz que pudo hacia donde se encontraba Sakura.  
_"Esta yendo para su casa"  
_Cuando estaba cruzando el parque pingüino, se cruzo con Meiling y Hanagata quienes caminaban pensando donde podría haber ido Tomoyo.-  
- ¡Shaoran! – Grito Meiling.  
- Meiling, Hanagata. –Dijo Shaoran entrecortadamente debido al cansancio.  
- ¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa? – Pregunto el chico rubio.  
- Sakura… sentí una presencia negra al lado de ella.  
- Vamos de inmediato a buscarla. –Dijo Hanagata.  
Los tres amigos corrieron a toda velocidad hacia la casa de los Kinomoto.

- Muchas gracias por acompañarme Sakarichi. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.  
- Fue un placer. –Dijo el chico besándole la mano.  
En ese momento, por primera vez, Sakura miro directamente a los ojos de Sakarichi los cuales se tornaron dorados al instante.  
Sakura lo miro confundida y se desmayo instantáneamente.  
- Ahora si Sakura, eres mía y de los cazadores negros.  
Sakarichi subió a Sakura en sus hombros y desapareció girando sobre sus talones.

Hanagata, Shaoran y Meiling se detuvieron en seco.  
- ¿Sintieron eso? –pregunto la morochita.  
- La presencia de Sakura desapareció por completo. –Dijo Shaoran.  
- ¿Ella sabe ocultar su magia? –pregunto Hanagata.  
- Si, pero cuando lo hace yo puedo seguir detectándola. –Dijo Shaoran.  
- ¿La sientes? – Pregunto Meiling.  
Shaoran se concentro al máximo buscando la magia de Sakura. Pasados unos segundos el castaño negó con la cabeza.  
- Entonces debemos ir a buscar a Eriol y avisarle. –Dijo Meiling.  
- No, Eriol ya tiene demasiado con Tomoyo. De Sakura me encargo yo.

Unos ojos verdes esmeraldas se abrieron en medio de la oscuridad. No sabia donde estaba ni como había llegado allí. La habitación estaba alumbrada por las luces proveniente del exterior, sin duda alguna estaban en un edificio sobre una avenida luminosa y ruidosa. Su ropa estaba mojada y le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Miro atentamente hacia todos lados y vio el cuerpo inconciente de una chica de cabellos largos y piel blanca q se iluminaba con las luces q de vez en cuando iluminaban pobremente la habitación.  
- ¡Tomoyo! – Grito la castaña intentando moverse, pero se dio cuenta que tenia los pies atados al igual que sus manos.  
Intento arrastrarse hacia donde su amiga estaba, y llego arrastrándose como un gusano hasta su amiga. Le dio suaves patadas con los pies intentando despertarla cuando de repente escucho voces lejanas que iban acercándose cada vez mas.  
- Tenemos a las dos. La ama nos espera en el templo Tsukimine. –Dijo una voz masculina.  
- Finalmente me vengare de esos estúpidos guardianes, y daré por finalizada la venganza contra la muerte de mi hermano. –Dijo una voz femenina.  
- El poder de Kinomoto es increíble, aun no se si lo sabe usar. – Dijo otra voz masculina.  
- Por nuestro bien espero que no. – Dijo la mujer.  
De repente las puertas de la habitación donde estaban Sakura y Tomoyo se abrieron de golpe dando paso a tres personas vestidas completamente de negro.  
- Sakurita, veo que finalmente despertaste. – Dijo un chico conocido por la castaña.  
- ¿Sa… Sa… Sakarichi? – Pregunto sorprendida la castaña.  
- El mismo…. ¿Acaso te sorprendes?  
- No… no sabía que tú eras… mejor dicho, que tenias…  
- ¿Magia? Pues… realmente no la tengo querida mía. –Dijo Sakarichi. – Pero estas gentiles personas me brindaron poderes para poder capturarte, y si te portas bien y eres colaboradora seremos gentiles con tigo. –Dijo el chico con una cínica sonrisa.  
- ¿Qué paso con Tomoyo? – Pregunto Sakura en un tono calmado de voz para no alterarlos.  
- Aun no despertó del golpe que le dimos, pero sigue con vida, no te preocupes. –Dijo la mujer.  
- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieren con nosotras? – Preguntó Sakura.  
- ¿Aun no lo sabes¿Shaoran no te ha contado nada? – Pregunto sarcásticamente el chico.  
Sakura los miro por un largo rato sin entender nada. Los tres se mandaban miradas cómplices.  
Sakarichi comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Sakura y apoyo una mano sobre la pierna de ella. Sakura comenzó a temblar.  
- Tranquila, no te haré nada, al menos no por ahora. –Dijo Sakarichi apretando la pierna de Sakura.  
- Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en el mundo existían varios seres de diferentes condiciones humanas. Estaban los humanos mortales, los inmortales mejor conocidos como elfos, los magos blancos, los magos oscuros, los seres mágicos y los no mágicos. Todos ellos Vivian en una clara armonía. – Comenzó a relatar la mujer.  
- Un día, un mago de sangre inmortal que tenia el dominio de la magia negra y blanca comenzó a tener poder, y mas poder y mas poder dominando sobre todos los seres de la tierra. – Dijo Sakarichi.  
- Eso produjo una revelación de las razas inferiores quienes no poseían magia y querían el poder del gran mago, así que terminaron asesinándolo. – Dijo el otro hombre.  
- Pero antes de que Clow, o sea, el mago, muriera, creo un conjuro con el cual dividió su magia en 19 partes completamente iguales. –Dijo la mujer.  
- ¿Diecinueve¿No eran veinte? – Pregunto confundida la castaña.  
- Vaya… no estás tan perdida como creí. –Dijo la mujer. – Si, son veinte en total, pero diecinueve con el nivel de magia completamente igual, es decir, diecinueve son mitades de el, pero el numero 20…  
- Clow dejo un legado antes de morir, selecciono a uno de sus descendientes para que tuviera la magia que el perdió, para que continuara siendo el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos y gobernara sobre cada uno de las diecinueve fuentes de magia que el había creado. – Dijo Sakarichi.  
- Esa fuente de magia, ese heredero de Clow es llamado por los guardianes: la energía de plata. –Dijo el otro hombre.  
- ¿Y para que quieren obtenernos a nosotros si lo que realmente buscan es la fuente de plata? –Pregunto Sakura asustada.  
- Muy simple querida, porque entre uno de ustedes esta. –Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa irónica.  
Meiling, Syaoran y Hanagata estaban sentados mirando un punto fijo en el living de la casa Kinomoto. No estaban ni Fujikata ni Touya.  
- Tenemos que ir a buscarla. –Dijo Syaoran  
- No sabemos por donde empezar, no seas insensato primo. –Dijo Meiling.  
- Mei tiene razón, tenemos que pensar bien lo que vamos a hacer… no sabemos exactamente donde puede estar… ni Sakura ni Tomoyo… -Dijo Hanagata.  
- Yo creo que deberíamos avisar a Eriol. – Dijo Meiling.  
- No, no avisaremos a Eriol.  
Syaoran se paro de golpe y golpeo con un puño la mesa ratona que estaba en medio de los sillones en el living de la casa e hizo que varios objetos que se encontraban en ella cayeran al suelo, entre ellos un par de libros que se encontraban en la parte de debajo de la mesa.  
- Contrólate Syaoran. –Dijo Meiling.  
Hanagata miraba atentamente a un libro gordo que se había caído junto a otros dos del estante que estaba bajo la mesita.  
- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Hanagata  
Syaoran y Meiling miraron y levantaron una ceja.  
- Un libro. –Dijeron a unísono.  
- Pero… miren. –Dijo Hanagata mostrándole la portada del libro que era negra con letras doradas.  
- Esta escrito….  
- En élfico antiguo. –Dijo Syaoran tranquilizándose de golpe y mirando atentamente el libro que Hanagata le mostraba.  
- ¿Elfico antiguo¿De que hablan? –Pregunto Meiling, pero Syaoran le hizo un ademán con la mano para que callara.  
- ¿Sabes leer elfico? –Pregunto Syaoran a Hanagata.  
- ¿Olvidas que jamás cursé esa materia? – Dijo Hanagata.  
- "Familia Clow Li Kinomoto" – Dijo Syaoran en un susurro.  
- ¡¿Qué?! – Grito Hanagata. - ¿Qué diablos hace un libro así en la casa de Sakura?  
- ¡No entiendo nada! – Se quejo Meiling.  
Syaoran abrió la portada del libro y se encontró con un árbol genealógico cuya cabeza era Reed Clow.  
- Reed Clow, se casa con Tsu Liang Li, mi tatara tatara abuela. –Dijo Syaoran.  
- Tienen diez hijos. Quienes se casan y siguen teniendo hijos.  
- Hasta que la tatara nieta de Clow, tras cinco generaciones se casa con un Kinomoto. – Dijo - Hanagata señalando mas abajo en el libro  
- Así nace Fujikata Kinomoto.  
- Pero al mismo tiempo… un tataranieto de Clow de apellido Li se casa con una japonesa de apellido Nanako. –Dijo Meiling.  
- Así nace Hien Li, mi padre.  
- Hien se casa con Ieran, dando a luz a Syaoran y Fujikata se casa con Nadeshiko dando luz así a Touya y… Sakura Kinomoto. –Dijo Hanagata.  
- No puede ser… o sea que ustedes dos son… ¿Parientes lejanos? – Dijo Meiling  
- Oigan… ¿Por qué el nombre de Sakura esta en dorado en lugar de negro como los demás? –pregunto Hanagata.  
- Porque… porque es ella… ella es la poseedora de la energía de plata.

La mujer que hablaba de manera suave miro fijamente a Sakura y le pego una sonora cachetada.  
- ¿Qué haces? La ama la quiere sin marcas. –Dijo el otro hombre.  
- Simplemente la odio. –Dijo la chica.  
- Sakura estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero no dejo escapar ni una.  
- Ya es hora. –Dijo el hombre mirando por la ventana  
- ¿De que? - Pregunto Sakarichi.  
- De ir de una vez por todas al templo.

Meiling se quedo dura. No esperaba una revelación así.  
- Tan cerca y… y nunca nos dimos cuenta de nada. –Dijo Meiling.  
- Tenemos que encontrarla cuanto antes. –Dijo Eriol.  
De repente Meiling se quedo rígida con la boca abierta mirando hacia arriba.  
- ¿Mei¿Mei¿Qué sucede Mei? – Dijo Hanagata intentando hacer reaccionar a la morocha.  
- ¿Meiling?  
Pero Meiling no contestaba, estaba rígida. De repente un aura la cubrió y comenzó a elevarse unos centímetros hasta casi llegar al techo.  
- ¡Meiling!  
Los ojos de Meiling voltearon hacia atrás y solo se podía ver blanco en ellos. Estaba dura, levitando con las piernas pegadas y los brazos extendidos hacia los costados en señal de cruz.  
Un grito ensordecedor azoto los oídos de ambos chicos quienes miraban asustados a Meiling.  
- Ella… ella esta en el templo, en el templo Tsukimine. –Dijo Meiling con una voz gruesa y áspera que no le pertenecía

* * *

**_¿Que ocurrio con Meiling¿Porque se puso asi?  
¿Que se traen los cazadores negros entre las manos?  
Falta menos para que el sueño de Syaoran se cumpla... los malos presagios no son siempre simples sueños..._**

****

**_Muchisimas gracias a todos los q dejan reviews y leen esta historia._**

**_Un beso enorme y felices fiestas_**


	15. Ch 14: El comienzo del final

**_Aaaah! disculpen las demoras! de verdad lo siento mucho!! GOMMENASAI!  
Bueno, espero que mis lectores aún sigan leyendo esta historia y espero no desepcionarlos!  
Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo!!  
Ahora, disfruten del capitulo :)_**

* * *

**Ch. 14: El comienzo del final...**

Los ojos de Meiling voltearon hacia atrás, solo se podía ver la cavidad blanca. Estaba dura, completamente rígida, con las piernas pegadas y los brazos extendidos en señal de la cruz.  
De repente, lanzo un grito ensordecedor, el cual azoto a los oídos de los chicos que estaban junto a ella y la miraban asustados.

- Ella… ella esta en el templo Tsukimine. – Dijo la morocha con una voz gruesa y áspera que no le pertenecía.

- En el templo Tsukimine… esto es una predicción. – Dijo Syaoran seriamente. – Vamos entonces.

- ¿Y Mei? – Pregunto Eriol.

En ese mismo instante, el aura que cubría a la morocha desapareció y cayo automáticamente al suelo, pero un chico de cabellos rubios la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo.

- Ustedes dos vayan, yo los alcanzare cuando Mei se recupere. – Dijo Hanagata mirando seriamente a sus dos compañeros.

Eriol y Shaoran asintieron y salieron corriendo para llegar a tiempo al templo Tsukimine, al menos antes de que le ocurriera algo a Sakura.

Mientras tanto, en un salón dentro del templo, cuatro personas miraban ansiosos la escena, esperaban ansiosamente a que la luna alcanzara su máximo punto y así podrían absorber la energía de ambas chicas… seguramente, una de las dos tendría el poder que invocaría a todos los elementos, pero aun no estaban seguros, de ser así, el mundo seria de ellos y ya nadie los podría detener.

- Vienen en camino. – Dijo una mujer de pelo rojizo.

- Excelente…

- Aunque siento una fuerza más grande… alguien viene con ellos…

- ¿Quién es?

-No lo puedo ver… pero es alguien demasiado fuerte…

Syaoran corría con todas sus fuerzas seguido por las pisadas de Eriol, quien intentaba no quedarse atrás.  
A lo lejos comenzaba a divisarse el templo Tsukimine con la luna llena detrás… en un momento alcanzaría su punto máximo y estarían perdidos… no solo ellos, sino Sakura, Tomoyo y quizás la humanidad.  
En ese momento, van a un hombre bajarse de una bicicleta y correr hacia el mismo destino que ellos. Apresuraron el paso y lo alcanzaron.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! – Pregunto Shaoran sintiendo que el alma se le venia al suelo.

- Vengo a salvar a mi hermana. – Dijo Touya. – Yo también poseo magia por ser hermano de Sakura y sabia que esto iba a pasar… pero no lo voy a permitir, no, no.

- No puede ser… - Susurro Shaoran recordando el sueño que Sakura le había contado que tuvo una vez… y ahora se estaba cumpliendo todo, el templo, Touya apareciendo ahí… todo era demasiado… "real".

Touya, Eriol y Shaoran corrieron hacia el templo Tsukimine, subieron las escaleras del bosque que había antes de llegar y se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos a unos metros de la entrada.  
En ese momento, una mujer de cabello negro salio del templo con un cuerpo en sus brazos. Una joven de cabello corto, inconciente, iluminada solo por la luz de la luna.

- Sakura. – Susurro Syaoran.

Detrás de ella, salio otra con pelo rojo como el fuego con una chica de cabello negro en sus brazos, la luz de la luna empalidecía su rostro de porcelana.

- Tomoyo. – Susurro Eriol.

- ¿Tomoyo también? – Pregunto Touya.

Colocaron a los dos cuerpos rígidos contra el frío suelo, con solo la luz de la luna como fuente de imaginación.

- Una de estas dos es la fuente de plata. – Dijo la mujer de cabello negro.

- Así es… - Dijo un hombre,

La mujer alzo sus manos hacia el cielo y comenzó a recitar un conjuro con palabras extrañas. Las manos de Syaoran comenzaron a sudar. Eriol tenia tensa la mandíbula.

- Hanagata esta cerca. – Susurro Syaoran a Eriol.

Unos suaves pasos se comenzaron a escuchar y una brisa suave les dio la pauta de que Hanagata realmente había llegado. Se ubico junto a ellos.

- Mei se quedo en la casa descansando.

- Perfecto.

La mujer seguía frente ellos en la misma posición recitando el conjuro hasta que termino e hizo unas señas extrañas con sus manos apuntando a las dos chicas.

- ¡Revélame a la descendiente de Clow! – Grito.

Una luz cegadora salió del cuerpo de Sakura quien comenzó a levitar en el aire.

- Con que ella es… - Dijo la de pelo negro con una sonrisa diabólica.

Los otros que acompañaban a la mujer sonrieron también, en silencio. La mujer tomo entre sus manos un talismán y lo puso sobre el cuerpo de Sakura y dijo unas cuantas palabras haciendo que el talismán, que era una pelota negra con humo en su interior, se transformara en una espada con el mango negro y detalles en gris y una hoja del tamaño de un sable, con punta cuadrada, muy similar a la de Syaoran.

Apunto a la castaña en medio de su pecho e hizo el amague de clavarla, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso, se formo un circulo de energía color negro en el pecho de la castaña, el cual se iba llenando de una fuerte luz blanca.

- Al fin, el poder de Clow es mío. –Dijo la mujer.

Pero en ese momento, su espada perdió equilibrio y salio volando por los aires dejando desconcertada a la mujer de cabello negro.

- Tu….

Frente a ella estaba Syaoran Li, mirándola con sus profundos ojos ámbares enfurecidos clavados en ella y su espada de mango verde apuntando hacia ella.

- Syaoran Li.

- Ai Makura. – Dijo Syaoran. – La líder de los cazadores negros…

- Vaya Syaoran, no nos vemos desde… ¿desde cuando? Desde la muerte de tu padre¿verdad?

Syaoran adquirió una posición de defensa y apretó más fuerte su espada.

- Has cambiado mucho, ya no eres un niño.

Un aura negra comenzó a rodear a la mujer de cabello negro quien miraba con furia a Syaoran.  
Al mismo tiempo, un aura verde comenzó a rodear a Syaoran y a Sakura, quien estaba tirada tras el.

-Ya veo… ella no es solo una fuente de energía para ti¿verdad? Sientes algo por ella… que asco me das Syaoran.

En ese momento, Eriol, Touya y Hanagata salieron de su escondite. Hanagata y Eriol corrieron hacia Tomoyo, pero dos cazadores negros se interpusieron en su camino.

Eriol y Hanagata sonrieron y sacaron un talismán igual que el de Syaoran, solo que el de Syaoran era verde, el de Eriol azul y el de Hanagata Rojo como la sangre.  
La batalla de los cazadores negros contra los guardianes acababa de comenzar.

Touya corrió hacia donde su hermana se encontraba y la abrazó con fuerza haciendo que Sakura abriera los ojos. Pero en ese preciso momento, Ai Makura apunto con su espada hacia Touya y lanzo un rayo verde que lo atravesó, haciendo que Touya mirara por última vez a su hermana para después caer desfallecido al suelo con los ojos abiertos.  
Sakura reaccionó al fin y miro horrorizada la escena.  
Pero Touya se levanto con la frente el alto y sonrió maliciosamente. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco un talismán negro con humo en su interior. Cerró sus ojos y recitó un conjuro de magia negra, según lo que le había enseñado Syaoran a Sakura y entendió bien lo que pasaba, su hermano poseía magia por ser pariente de ella, quien tambien poseía magia.

- Ahora luchemos mano a mano Ai Makura. – Dijo Touya adquiriendo una posición de defensa.

Sakura miró atónita a su hermano, no podía estar pasando eso, no podía estar cumpliéndose la profecía de su sueño. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.  
De repente, alrededor de ellos se juntaron varios seres extraños, los cuales Sakura distinguió como todos los cazadores negros.

- No es contra mí contra quien pelearas. – Dijo Ai Makura sonriendo cínicamente. – Pelearas contra alguien muy familiar para ti.

Touya la miro confundido, mas sin perder la furia que sentía en su interior. Pero antes de poder siquiera reaccionar, una mujer de largo cabello rojo ataco a Touya por la espalda.

- Na...Nakuru. – Susurro el hombre mientras sus rodillas flaqueaban y caía raspándoselas y luego apoyar sus manos en el piso rocoso.

- ¡Hermano! - Gritó Sakura mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba sobre el cuerpo de Touya quien esbozó una extraña sonrisa. - Aveces estas cosas pasan monstruo. - Dijo junto con una tos con sangre que salió de su boca. - Lamento no haberte podido proteger, no ser un buen hermano para tí como tu te mereces...

- Eres el mejor hermano que alguna vez pude desear tener. -Dijo Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos, pero sin llorar, no aún, no sería débil ante su hermano, no dejaría que viera que la habían destrozado, pelearía por él hasta su último aliento.

- Te adoro herma... na. - Dijo Touya como último suspiro mientras su corazón dejaba de latir...

- Yo no quería llegar a esto Touya, pero no me dejaste otra posibilidad. – Dijo la mujer.

- Nakuru, la ex novia de mi hermano… - Dijo Sakura mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. – ¡Mataste a mi hermano por despecho!

- Así es niña. – Dijo la mujer mirando con asco al cuerpo inerte de Touya. – Esa basura, tu hermano, fue el causante de mi desgracia, el que arruino la vida, se merecía la muerte. - Dijo pateando el cuerpo sin vida de Touya Kinomoto

Sakura la miro con odio, pero no con un odio común, con un odio descomunal. Apretó sus puños con fuerza sin sacar los ojos de encima de aquella mujer.

Un aura plateada rodeó a Sakura encendiendo una llama de fuego en sus pupilas brillantes. Ya no sentía dolor, no sentía amor, no sentía odio, no sentía nada, solo tenía una fuerte sed de venganza, necesitaba calmar su sed con muerte, con dolor, con sufrimiento.

Juntó sus manos creando una ola de tibio calor mientras en el medio de ella se formaba una esfera dorada, que pasó de ser dorada a rosa con humo negro en su interior.

- Esa es la espada de plata, la única espada capaz de dominar todos los poderes de los elementos. – Dijo Ai Makura mirando con adoración la esfera que se estaba formando entre las manos de Sakura.

Finalmente, la castaña tomo la esfera entre sus manos y recito un conjuro haciendo que un viento fuerte la envolviese y de esa esfera dorada saliera una espada tipo sable, con la hoja totalmente plateada con inscripciones en chino antiguo.

- La espada de Clow. – Dijo Ai Makura sorprendida abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Eriol y Hanagata dejaron de pelear contra los cazadores negros al sentir esa fuerte presencia. Miraron hacia donde estaban Sakura y Syaoran y vieron a Sakura rodeada por el aura plateada.  
La luna estaba a punto de alcanzar su punto máximo.  
Sakura tomó entre sus manos la espada y apunto directamente hacia Nakuru, la asesina de su hermano.  
Con un delicado movimiento, un hechizo salio de la punta de la espada apuntando a Nakuru directamente al pecho y lanzándola hacia el aire a una larga distancia, haciendo que se choque contra un árbol y una rama se le incruste por la espalda atravesándole el estómago.

- Ahora es tu turno Ai Makura. – Dijo Sakura con una voz que no le pertenecía.

- Eso está por verse, Sakura Kinomoto. La última descendiente del linaje de Clow.

Sakura sonrió con una risa perversa, ya no era ella la que dominaba su cuerpo. No. Ahora era una persona totalmente diferente, un monstruo dentro del cuerpo de una dulce niña.  
Syaoran tenía el labio sangrando y la miró. Algo le decía que no todo iba a salir bien esa noche…  
Los cazadores negros aprovecharon la distracción de Eriol y Hanagata y se abalanzaron sobre ellos quitándoles una gran ventaja.  
Pero gracias a la experiencia de los dos guardianes, rápidamente volvieron a hacerles frente sin dejarlos pasar hacia donde Sakura y Syaoran estaban.

Ai Makura y Sakura estaban entrelazadas en un duelo que iba muy parejo. La magia de Sakura era muy poderosa, aún más que la de la mismísima Ai, pero no sabía aún cual era su potencial.

- Peleas muy bien para ser una aprendiz usando magia. – Dijo Ai lanzando rayos negros con su espada, los cuales Sakura esquivaba ágilmente. –Pero tu suerte aquí acaba. –Dijo la mujer alzando la mano estirada hacia el cielo creando unos diamantes negros quienes atacaron con toda velocidad a su contrincante.

Sakura creó casi instantáneamente una barrera de energía impidiendo el paso a los diamantes de Ai Makura.

- Es tu fin. – Dijo Sakura juntando sus dos manos y lanzando una bola de energía color plateado con rayos rodos.

Ai intentó esquivar la bola, pero al ver que no iba a poder creó una fuerte barrera de energía que le sacó un cuarto de su vitalidad.  
Sakura no perdió tiempo en ver si había matado a Ai Makura, inmediatamente fue casi levitando de la velocidad con la que corrió hacia la mujer e intentó incrustarle su espada en medio del estómago, pero de la mujer surgieron dos alas negras como de vampiro y salió volando hacia el cielo iluminándose completamente con la luna llena.  
Sakura la miró con la mirada perdida, en su mundo solo existían ella y Ai Makura, solo la agresora y su víctima. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró al máximo haciendo surgir unas alas iguales a las de Ai con las que se elevó a su misma altura.

- Ahora no tienes a donde ir. – Dijo Sakura con la voz apagada y los ojos nublados.

- Mocosa, como se nota que no tienes ni idea del poder que tienes en tu cuerpo. – Dijo Ai mientras lanzaba las mismas bolas de energía con las que Sakura la había atacado momentos atrás, solo que las de ella eran negras con rayos plateados.

Ambos seres hacían estremecer al cielo bajo la luz de la luna mientras peleaban con infinita devoción. Intentando aniquilar la una a la otra sin importarle a quien tuvieran que matar en el intento.  
Tomoyo reacciono al fin y abrió los ojos contemplando la escena, en donde su amiga estaba dejando su vida po aniquilar a esa mujer.

- ¡Sakura! – Gritó la morocha entrelazando sus manos en forma de rezo.

Eriol la vió y corrió hacia ella.

- Esta es la última batalla Tomoyo, si ninguna de las dos muere, seguirán peleando por el resto de la eternidad o hasta destrozar al mundo.

- Sakura… - Susurró nuevamente.

Sakura juntó sus dos manos estiradas y creó una serie de agujas rosas que dieron de lleno en el cuerpo de Ai tirándola al suelo. La castaña bajó junto a ella para dar el golpe final.  
Pero en ese momento, un resplandor rojo escarlata interrumpió el paso de la castaña quien retrocedió dos pasos.

- Sakura… - Dijo Syaoran corriendo hacia ella, pero no lo reconoció, estaba en un trance.

Todos miraban atentos a ese resplandor rojo, incluso Ai, quien se paró limpiándose la sangre que le brotaba de los labios.  
De repente, ese resplandor comenzó a tomar forma, una forma de mujer, de una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo, largo hasta la cintura vestida completamente de negro con anteojos del mismo color.  
Al instante, miles de hombres vestidos de la misma forma que la mujer, rodearon el templo.

- No puede ser… - Dijo Syaoran retrocediendo unos pasos sin soltar la mano inerte de Sakura.

- Kaho Mitzuki. –Dijo Eriol abrazando con más fuerza a Tomoyo.

- Así es Eriol. – Dijo la mujer mirando fijamente al guardián y a la chica que temblaba entre sus brazos. – Esto ya se les ha ido de las manos, nunca me imaginé que fuera así. – Dijo la mujer.

Kaho se acercó a paso lento hacia Sakura quien la miró desconfiada y dispuesta a atacar. Pero la mujer, simplemente estiró una de sus manos hacia la frente de la chica, quien cayó desmayada al instante.

- ¡Sakura! – Gritó el castaño. – ¿Qué le hiciste Kaho?

* * *

**_AAAAH!  
Bueno, como deben suponer, estamos muy serquita del final )  
Esta, como bien el título confirma, es la batalla final...´_**

**_Pero... ¿que pasará¿Que le habrá hecho Kaho a Sakura¿Y Mei¿Y la profecía d Syaoran¿Se cumplirá?_**

**_:o  
Muchas preguntas¿no? xD  
jajajajajajajaja_**

**_Bueno, solo les digo que esta fue una pequeña introduccion a lo que va a ser el siguiente capítulo. Prometo que voy a intentar atrasarme lo menos posibe, asi no se olvidan de los detalles anteriores como supongo hicieron ya con este fic xD  
Jajajajaja._**

**_Bueno, espero sus reviews por favor, aunque sea un segundito tomense para dejarme su opinión..._**

**_Desde ya muchisimas gracias por leer mi fic y por apoyarme capitulo a capitulo, sobre todo a Hikari, quien me apoya en cada capitulo de cada fic que saco a la luz :p  
_**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!!_**

**_Me despido de ustedes hasta el proximo capitulo yyyyy..._**

**_Lean tambien"Eres tu mi realidad" que esta buena xD o al menos eso creo... es el fic q mas me gusta :p  
JAJAJAJAJAJA_**


End file.
